Cometh the Hour, the Hilary Chapters
by Arise Sir Knight
Summary: During Hilary Term at Oxford, Merlin continues with his studies despite harassment from unknown sources. Arthur stands beside him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : ABANDONED THROUGH NO FAULT OF THEIR OWN**

The spires of Oxford were in the distance and Merlin experienced the feeling of coming home.

He intended to spend tonight at Arthur's and then return to his residence the following night. He hoped that his room was ready for him and none of the Christmas holidays guests had damaged his newly painted walls. He knew it was time for him to get back into student mode, Hilary Term was starting and he needed to plan his days accordingly.

Arthur said, "We have a choice, eat out or buy some food to cook. We'll still have buy milk but I don't think I want to face shopping without a list. I just buy for the sake of buying and then come home and half of the stuff I bought is not what I needed."

"Then, let's stop before we get in town at the Tesco's near the roundabout and buy stuff for tomorrow. Tonight, I'll take you out for supper."

"You're beginning to become your super organised self but that's all right as I know from experience that the further I take you away from Oxford the more relaxed you are. Did you enjoy your holidays?"

Merlin turned and grinned, "It was something which I had never experienced before, being snowbound and camping in the lounge…" he thought for a moment before adding off handedly, "and the sex wasn't bad either."

Arthur started laughing, "Well, at east I know where my expertise lies, close behind snowdrifts and pretend camping!"

Arthur had never known anyone like Merlin before and he enjoyed every minute they were together. Sitting beside him in a car, watching him watch TV, hearing the wonderful way he said his name and just generally being with him made him feel special. If they were in a crowd, he sometimes wanted to ask everyone to be quiet so that he might announce, 'This is Merlin and he loves…me!'

Coming back to the present, he heard Merlin telling him that if he took the next exit, he knew a shortcut to the Tesco parking lot which would save them at least two lights.

Arthur pulled off the roundabout and drove along until Merlin said, "Right then left."

"As you don't drive, how do you know this shortcut?"

"Toby's mother takes it and I went shopping with them once. You'd be surprised if you knew what I know about Oxford. There are hidden staircases and nooks and crannies that many people do not realise exist. If I find one in our college, we could stock it with food and hide away for a weekend."

"Sounds, great but I have a perfect hideaway called a condo which has all the mod cons which I'm sure your bolt hole will not."

"Yes, but we could come out and join everyone at meals and then disappear again."

"With my luck, there will be dry rot somewhere and I'd suddenly appear on the Dean's Table in the Dining Hall after making a none too elegant descent through the ceiling. If you want to have a hideaway weekend, you can plan if for the time when Gawaine comes to visit!"

"You're no fun!"

"That's not what you said last night." As he got out of the car, Arthur sidled up to him, slipping his arm around his waist, saying, "I already miss not being able to hold you whenever the mood strikes."

Merlin glanced around then placed himself directly in front of Arthur and said, "If you can kiss me before the lady in the red coat with the two kids reaches us, I will be satisfied."

Of course, time flew and it wasn't until a little voice said, "Mummy look, those two men are like Uncle Roger and Matthew, they're in love!"

"That's right, Dear," the woman said, shrugging her shoulders in embarrassment and giving Merlin and Arthur a warm grin.

Arthur turned saying suddenly, "Roger and Matt, are they still at college? I've been away for three years and now that I'm back I'm out of the loop."

"Yes, my brother is now a graduate student tutoring in history and Matt is still following his studies in physics. May I tell him whom I met?"

"Certainly…Arthur Pendragon, I'm back at Magdalen after a time in Bruxelles."

"I remember the name you were in Waynflete with Roger and something about meeting up in New York."

Arthur handed her his card saying, "I can be reached at this number if Roger is interested."

Gathering her brood, the woman thanked him for the card, bid them goodbye and made her way to her car."

"Now aren't you glad that we came to Tesco?" Merlin said with a smile.

"I think you'll like them, Matt is a bit serious for my liking but Roger's a good chap. Anyway, we'll see, as his sister might forget to mention that we met."

Merlin glanced around, no one was nearby, "Can I have another kiss as that one was rudely interrupted?" Arthur obliged, then laughing they made their way to get groceries.

-0-0-

Merlin's nose was out of joint as not only had Arthur paid for all the groceries but also insisted on picking up the tab for supper. "You shouldn't have to pay the whole time, I have money."

"Well, the next time I want a Costa, you're going to have to buy it for me."

Merlin still felt as if he were on holiday, they hadn't gone anywhere near the college and he still had tonight and nearly a full day with Arthur before he had to report back to the college before his courses started.

"Do you think that you can cope by yourself here as I really should go back to London? You'll be busy every hour of every day and we can speak on the phone. I have to be back by next Monday and I would rather check in with my father in town than have him wandering down here. Not that he ever has but you never know…

"One day, I'm going to have to arrange a meeting with you and him." Merlin eyes had opened wide and he had stared at Arthur. Arthur laughed and said, "Well, maybe not for a few years. His bark is much worse than his bite and you're such a lovely little thing that I feel bad depriving him of your friendship."

"I have to be a friend of his? Merlin said looking shocked.

"Not exactly but if I go to business functions in the future, I would like to invite you to accompany me."

-0-0-

Saturday night was deeply satisfying, just Arthur and him. They'd stayed awake talking about growing up and the trials and tribulations of being only children.

Arthur had said as a youngster that he was surprised and fascinated when he found out that some houses had more than one child in them. He thought everyone lived alone with a father they seldom saw, with a nanny who looked after him and other people who took care of his father and the house.

He couldn't remember when he first found out that he had had a mother. Mother was a word not heard in his house. His friend had a mother but he hadn't at four and a half, realised that everyone had mothers.

He had once asked his Nanny, "Why does Bobbie have a person called a mummy? Will I have one…one day?" he'd asked. She had tactfully said that she didn't think so.

Next time he was with his father, he'd asked, "Did I ever have a mummy?"

His father's eyes had hardened even more than normal as he answered, "We don't talk about mothers in this house."

Merlin sniffed, stifling a sob for the little boy Arthur had been.

"I asked Nanny and she sat me on her lap and told me about this lovely lady who had been so happy that she was going to have a baby and be a mother. But she was poorly and after the baby arrived, she got very sick and she had to say goodbye to her little boy and she went to sleep that night and never woke up."

"I was curious so I asked, 'What happened to the little baby?'

"He grew up to be a lovely little boy and he is loved by all the people who know him."

"Can I meet him one day?"

"Arthur, you know him…you are that wonderful little baby all grown up into a little boy."

"I had a mummy?"

"Yes, and she loved you so much."

"Did she have a name?"

"Yes, it was Ygraine but your father called her Dearest."

"My father knew her?"

The older woman smiled, Arthur lived in a home which regularly had kittens and even baby rabbits. However, he had yet to realise the intricacies of life. "Come on, Arthur, time for us to have some lunch." She was happy that she had been able to tell Arthur about the lovely lady who had been his mother. He had the right to know…and she honestly believed that his father would never do it.

Arthur then wanted Merlin to tell him about his father and Merlin told him all he could remember which wasn't much as his father had died when he was three. "I remember playing on the floor in the living room with a man, going to the swings and then I remember my mother crying but little else.

"I so wanted a father that I used to pretend that Gaius was my grandfather, in the junior classes, I told everyone he was. Gawaine thought he was my grandfather until one day Gaius referred to my mother as his niece and the secret was out. Gawaine was so kind as he said that if he had had Gaius as a Great Uncle he would have wanted him to be his Grandfather too."

There was a long pause in the conversation before Arthur suddenly said, "I have a photo of my mother. One day, my father was in Germany and I went through his rooms and found a photo album it was full of pictures of them together. I knew better than to ask permission to have a photo so I took the book to Boots Photo Department and had them copy some of the photos.

"My Nanny Rosa was still alive and I told her what I had done. She was proud of me and happy that I had photos of my mother."

"How old were you?"

Arthur looked sheepish as he said, "Fourteen! Honestly, Merlin, I was too scared before to do anything like that. The whole time I was worried that I would be run over by a car and the album would be destroyed and my father would find out what I had done or that Boots would contact him to see if he was satisfied with the work they had done. Life was hard…"

Merlin wrapped his arms around him saying, "We were two really mixed up kids weren't we?"

Laughing Arthur said, "…and aren't you glad that we grew up into such fine men?"

The finally fell asleep and Merlin had confusing dreams of Arthur being his grandfather and his Mum being the next door neighbour with a nasty little boy called Uther. Arthur's hands woke him and he was glad to be in the land of the living.

-0-0-

Arthur offered to go to church with him and they bumped into Toby who phoned his mother and the two of them were subsequently invited to the Quilley's for brunch. Toby wanted to hear all about their holiday and Merlin was able to tell everyone about his experience of being snowbound, a sanitised version at least. Toby suggested viewing Merlin's photos on the TV and everyone was impressed with Arthur's cottage and the interesting effects of the snowdrifts.

Later, when they were alone, Arthur said, "Luckily, you didn't take any questionable shots of us."

Merlin blushed as he said, "Well, actually I did, but they are locked away safely on another photo card."

"We'll have to look at them one day."

"Nothing, you haven't seen before…" Merlin said.

Arthur felt momentarily uncomfortable but he realised Merlin wasn't intentionally referring to his earlier life just some pictures they had taken when they were fooling around together in Llanrhydian.

-0-0-

Early Sunday evening after they had had supper, Arthur accompanied Merlin back to the residence. He had to sign in to receive his key. Dunn was on duty and was full of apologies as there had been a slip up and his room was still rented out until Thursday. Another room was available and Merlin would have to stay there. He would be allowed back into his old room to get clothes and anything needed for his studies. Dunn explained, "Luckily, we always have a few unrented rooms as someone in the office missed the fact that you are AC and would be back a week earlier than the others. The situation has been explained to the guests. They are due back late today and at your convenience, you can gain access to the room. One of the other porters will accompany you."

Arthur said, "My first thought is that you stay at my place, Merlin, but that's against the rules so, I'll help you get what you need and see you settled."

Dunn nodded, "Are you ready to go up now?"

Arthur and Merlin followed a chap called Dawson up the stairs. In no time Merlin had what he needed for the week and was pleased to see that the room looked in good condition. He handed the key back to Dawson who gave him one to 3-17.

"Can you manage by yourself, Sir, if so, I will go on downstairs?"

"Thank you, Dawson, we can manage from here."

Arthur followed Merlin up the stairs and they found the door. The room was smaller than Merlin's and had a single bed and no sofa. "Shame!" Arthur said. It also was not an en-suite however the bathrooms were next door but one.

"Wonder why this room isn't usually rented over the holidays," Arthur said. At that moment someone flushed a toilet and the sound of running water was quite noticeable in the walls and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Well, at least there won't be too many students here until next week and by then I should be back in my own room."

"One of the disadvantages of having a double bed…" Arthur said with a grin.

-0-0-

Once Arthur had left, Merlin phoned Toby to bring him up to date on his change of floor. They planned to meet at breakfast. Toby telling him that Tina and Beth were back and he'd seen them at supper.

Soon they were back into the routine of tutorials, essays and discussions. The four of them had done well and everyone especially Dr. Ellis was pleased with the results of the first term.

This term Hilary would be slightly different as they would still do eleven weeks instead of eight but of the extra three weeks, two had been tagged on the end of term so their Easter break would be shortened to just one month.

Merlin had a real problem as Arthur's twenty-first birthday was four days before he was to get off for Easter. Laurence had already mentioned that there would be a do in London and was surprised to hear that Merlin wouldn't be able to go.

"Nothing I can do about it as that last week of the AC will be really busy for me. I can't just take off even if it would only be for a day."

Laurence could see that Merlin was disappointed so he said, "I'm sure you and Arthur will be quite capable of celebrating his birthday once you're free. Anyway as Easter never comes at the same time each year, next year you will probably both be off at the same time."

Merlin laughed, "No need to tell me I know, we had it drilled into our heads at school. Easter is the Sunday following the first full moon after the vernal equinox of March twenty-first."

Arthur had walked in at that moment and asked what they were discussing, they both said quickly, "Easter!"

Merlin said, "Arthur, as Easter is a moveable feast, how do the churches know when it will be each year?"

"I don't know, does it come as an announcement from the Vatican?"

As they both shook their heads, Laurence laughed saying, "Close but there is more to it."

So Arthur tried again, "Some antiquated law of the church that alternates it between two set dates so that one year it's early and the next year late?"

Laurence again laughed as he said to Merlin, "Obviously at Rugby, they were oblivious to anything but sports," and then to Arthur, "I'll give you a clue, it's lunar."

Arthur shrugged, "Haven't a clue!" So Laurence enlightened him. Arthur listened seriously and then said, "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, he's serious, from 325 AD at the Council of Nicaea," Merlin said joining in.

Arthur wasn't satisfied until he had looked up the calendar on his watch and checked for the full moon. "Well, I never," he said smiling, "I've been to Turkey and to Iznuk but can't remember them mentioning anything about it. Just shows you, you learn something new every day."

"Well, you were probably more interested in the bars and the nightlife."

"Actually, Laurence, for your information, it's a UNESCO World Heritage Site and my father was in Athens and we made a side trip. Anyway, why the interest in Easter?"

Laurence spoke first saying, "We were looking up when this term ends that's all."

"…and we sort of got sidetracked," Merlin said hoping that his smile was convincing

Merlin later wondered if missing the party would maybe be a blessing as apart from Laurence, he knew none of Arthur's friends and if his father was the host of the party, he really wasn't ready to meet him. Arthur could happily celebrate his twenty-first with his old friends.

He wondered what his own twenty-first celebration would be like. If the AC courses continued and he got through everything, he would already be twenty by the time he received his degree. Not that that meant that his university days were over as he intended to continue with postgraduate studies.

-0-0-

He hadn't slept well the first night in his new room. The floor was practically empty and every sound disturbed him. He knew he would get used to it and it was only for three more nights and then he should be back in his own room. He particularly missed having someone lying beside him and his dreams were frequently upsetting.

Finally he dozed off…

 _Arthur mentions his party and upon hearing that Merlin might be unable to come, he turns on him saying, "So, that's how unimportant I am to you, that you'd rather spend the day here than join me and my old friends in London. Some friend you're turning out to be! I should have listened to my friends. They see you as a passing fancy and suggest that I should strive to meet someone more mature and socially acceptable."_

 _Arthur words sting but he is unable to speak so he just stands there looking at the man he thought loved him, who again looks at him, shrugs his shoulders and walks away saying, "Guess they're right!"_

 _Laurence appears catching the end of the conversation and says, "Arthur, that's not fair!"_

 _Arthur whips around with a raised arm and gets Laurence right across the side of the face._

 _Merlin realises that it is beyond him and rightly so as when he looks down he realises he is only three and the man in his life has left the room._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : SETTLING IN AFTER WEEKS OF FREEDOM**

Merlin and his friends settled in easily, apart from the staff and a few international students who had arrived early, the place was quiet. He knew that would only last for three days as by then the other students would be back and Hilary Term wold be in full swing. The group of four settled easily into their routines.

Toby helped him move his stuff back to his regular room once it was vacated and cleaned. He was happy to be back as he hadn't really liked being stuck up on the third floor away from the others. He'd also missed having an en-suite, he laughed as he realised that people in the old days had to go outside to the toilet in the paved yard behind their houses. He was glad things had changed.

He mentioned it to Arthur when he next spoke to him. Arthur had assured him that there were still areas in some countries, where outhouses were all the fashion usually supplemented by a chamber pot or a commode. Merlin had assured him, that if he ever had any plans of inviting him somewhere in the sticks which was off the grid that he would still expect all the mod-cons.

"Good thing you were born in this century as you would have been very unhappy with the living conditions in early Britain."

"Well, the Roman Villa in Cirencester had the remains of indoor facilities."

Arthur nodded but added, "Yes, if you were a member of the immediate family. I'm sure the common people used ditches."

"Oh well, I'm glad I'm me and was born when I was! Do you think that in the early days, students at Oxford arrived with their manservants?"

"Yes, my Good Man, you may go but only after you have tidied up here, laid out my clothes and…emptied the slops bucket!" Arthur had added.

Merlin laughed and said that he had to go as he had a few things to finish up. "If I have the time, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Are you planning to arrive here on Sunday?"

"That or Saturday late, Laurence is already in the condo and says the place is spick and span."

"Until you arrive, that is!" Merlin said, "Give me a heads up when you arrive, I could help you unpack then we could have a drink to celebrate your return to Oxford."

"Well put, by someone who doesn't drink! Tentatively, how about Saturday at four o'clock at Sebastian's? Anyway, I'll speak to you during the week."

Merlin put his phone down and sat looking out toward the deer park, sometimes the fallow deer were visible but they must have already bedded down for the night. It fascinated him to realise that for three hundred odd years there had been a herd of fallow deer at Magdalen. He let his mind wander and thought about the two hundred twenty-four year old plane tree on campus. He knew that many visitors marvelled at the various trees around the college and many times, you'd see photographers set up waiting for the right light. He'd seen some excellent work by students when the Camera Club had had its exhibit and he hoped one day that one of his submissions would be chosen for display.

Once again he had become used to his solitary evenings but still preferred company in bed at night. He wondered if Arthur felt the same way. He'd always spent time spread eagled in his own bed marvelling that he had all this space to himself but he decided that when you were in love, the idea of an empty bed seemed foreign and even a little sad and he knew that given the choice he would have preferred to have been cuddled up with Arthur than by himself.

He got ready for bed and slipped between the sheets and let his mind go back to Llanrhydian and the snow.

He slept well and woke up early and he was ready when Toby knocked on his door. They met Beth and Tina on the stairs and made their way to the Dining Hall. No time had been wasted and the AC's had been right back into essays and reports. The four of them complemented each other and formed a strong group.

Beth had gone home to Munich and Tina had gone to Edinburgh to stay with her stepbrother and his family over the holidays. Toby had mentioned privately to Merlin that Christmas had been low key and it was very obvious that everyone missed Luca. Merlin wanted to ask if anyone had ever been arrested for his murder but decided that if and when the time was right, Toby would probably tell him.

They were introduced to a new tutor a woman called Dr Jane Spracklin. She was a former Magdalen student who had just completed her Phd in history and was to be their guest tutor for the term. Everyone seemed to hit it off and she seemed to have what it takes to install interest and curiosity in younger minds. Merlin figured she must have been in her mid-thirties.

Over the following weeks they learned that she was, as suspected an American and had been in England since she started her degree, "Too many years ago," she had laughed as she confided in them, "the first year I found some people hard to understand even the professors and other times I felt that I was attending a play as the voices were so precise, but I survived and apart from holidays, my husband and I spend most of our time here."

She was a task master but the four of them worked well together and Merlin was pleased to have had the opportunity to study with her.

-0-0-

Arthur arrived in Oxford early Saturday afternoon and phoned that he would be happy to accept Merlin's offer of helping him to unpack as Laurence had gone off with Sara.

"Poor you all alone," Merlin teased, "with a whole condo to yourself and no one to play with…"

"Merlin, if you can't come I understand but it'd make me exceedingly happy to open the door and see you in the hallway. Tell you what, take a taxi and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Getting antsy are we? Forget about the taxi, the traffic this week has been brutal, I'll walk, can you wait twenty-five minutes or are your clothes considering a mutiny?"

"Come as soon as you can, I'm ready, willing and capable of holding off any attack!"

Merlin laughed, "Does your father know that you speak to a certain young man like that?"

"Hell no, and does you mother know that her son drives me crazy?"

"Yeah, I think I've mentioned it to her a few times."

Arthur laughed, "Liar! She probably thinks we have erudite conversations and do jigsaws."

"The longer you talk to me, the longer it will take me to arrive. Hang up and unpack. Bye!"

Merlin changed into something a little more suitable than sweats and a tee shirt and headed out.

It was good to see him again and Merlin realised that it was only a week ago that Arthur and he had spent that wonderful time in Wales. He let his mind replay some of his favourites memories as he wandered along. After having been beeped at by two cars for not paying attention, his thoughts became more mundane and he concentrated on the traffic and other pedestrians.

Arthur's smile when he opened the condo door made him realise how much he'd missed him.

"Tea first or after?" Arthur had said.

"Hey, let me catch my breath after walking here. By the way, nice to see you again, Arthur!"

Closing the door, Arthur said, "I believe you get more good looking every time I see you."

"Well, considering it was only a week, I think that any changes must have been subtle."

"There's an added sparkle in your eyes and a flush to your complexion and your hair looks exceedingly healthy today."

Merlin just laughed at him and sat down on the sofa. Arthur joined him and slipped his arm around his shoulders. "After spending a week together, I really missed you. London seemed dismal and it rained nearly every day. How did your first week go?"

"Well, we have a new tutor and no damage was done to my room over the holidays. The four of us are back and working hard. How about you are your ready for Monday?"

"Actually I am as there is an added impetus for returning here." He leant over and pulled Merlin towards him and kissed him.

Smiling into the kiss Merlin thought, '…and I've missed this too.'

It was closer to eleven when Arthur dropped him off at his residence, with the arrangement that they would meet for lunch the following day.

-0-0-

He was enjoying living in residence and then two weeks into the term, out of the blue, someone crowded him on the stairs, he instantly pivoted out of the way and the person only got a hand on his thigh. By then whomever it was had reached the bottom of the flight turning down one of the corridors. He knew he would have be unable to identify the person as they had on a dark coloured winter jacket, with a black hoodie and a Magdalen scarf. Clothes which a majority of students might wear at this time of year. He stood still and took three almighty breaths and then continued up to his room.

He checked that the door was locked before opening it and locked it behind him. Suddenly it no longer seemed the haven it had been. He sat on the bed and tried to convince himself that it was nothing, that maybe the chap had had a momentary loss of balance but then he argued with himself that surely he would have said, 'Sorry or excuse me!' He took a pen off his desk and jotted down the time and the place in a little diary which Arthur had purchased for him, advising him to write down anything out of the ordinary which had happened. Of course all the old memories flooded back and when it was time to go down to supper, he'd gotten himself in a state so much so that Toby asked him if he were all right.

He'd nodded and said, "Yes."

Toby had turned to say something to Beth and had noticed that that damed Baxter was back and he seemed more interested in their table than his own. He looked again at Merlin but he didn't seemed to have noticed and he decided not to say anything.

-0-0-

It seemed to Merlin that he was working all his waking hours and Toby had assured him that next term would be even worse. "I just don't know where the time goes," Merlin complained, "I spend hours on my essays and then no sooner is one handed in than the other is due and another one is assigned."

"No one said that it was going to be easy. Sorry you came?" Toby had said.

"Not likely! The subjects are really interesting and well within my ability however, it seems my time management is off. Last night I had two essays on the go and the one for Malcolm was tedious."

"But that's not due until Friday."

"I know but if I want to see Arthur on Thursday I have to get a start on it." As he said it Merlin realised that maybe it was his own fault as seeing Arthur midweek was maybe too much. Then he smiled, not too much as in unnecessary but too much as in hours away from his assignments. He didn't want to miss that midweek break because it gave them a chance to be together, have supper and talk.

Anyway, Arthur and he needed to work something out. Every morning he received a wake up text from Arthur something trivial and amusing. He always responded in the same vein. At bedtime, they always called each other before turning in.

He wondered how people managed when one of the couple worked or studied out of town, he'd read that absence made the heart grow fonder but did it really? He didn't think that his heart was stronger just possibly more yearning.

They decided to put their one day during the week on hold until later in the term as surely things were going to settled down. Their weekend meals were still in effect. Arthur mentioned that his schedule was also heavier this term. Sometimes, by mid week Merlin was almost climbing the walls, but a phone call from Arthur usually did the trick.

He never told Arthur about the stairs' episode figuring that if he never spoke about it maybe he had misinterpreted what had occurred.

He had spoken to Gawaine who was also back at school and they had finalised the dates of his visit as the third week in February. Merlin reserved a guest room at the college for two nights, a Friday and Saturday.

-0-0-

One weekend, Arthur laid a proposition before Merlin. During the Easter term break, his father wanted him to spend a few days in Paris at one of their companies. Arthur's brilliant idea was that Merlin should accompany him and be free to visit the city while he worked; they could then travel up to Ixelles near Bruxelles to the house where Gawaine and his parents had stayed.

"Why do you still have that house?"

Arthur shrugged, "It was purchased while I was studying there, it's useful for my father when he does business. It's a lovely house and my father also lets his business associates stay there now I'm no longer using it. I'll just tell him that I want it for a couple of days and then it'll be ours."

Merlin found it interesting that people could afford to have homes where they resided infrequently. He knew the Knells place in Cheshire that had belonged in the family for years or eons as Gawaine liked to say with a laugh. He'd been to Arthur's own place in Llanrhydian but had only seen photos of the Täsch chalet near Zermatt where a group of them was supposed to spend some time next Christmas and the family home Cadogan Manor which was also in Wales.

Arthur had a plan to take Merlin to the latter, sometime when his father was on an extended trip out of the country. His one fear was that Uther would suddenly appear, scare the living daylights out of Merlin and in effect doom his relationship with him.

He's seen many an experienced company director quake at the thought of being called on the carpet by Mr. Pendragon. He's seen his father's own people in tears which was no recommendation of his father's business style and he recognised the tone of his voice when he brooked no nonsense.

Until he started to stand up to his father, he'd been treated the same way. The first time he had stood up to him was as an eighteen year old when he had told him that he was considering Oxford. That didn't go over well as his father had expected him to come directly into the company to be trained to take over when he retired. He'd won the argument and after the three year stint in Bruxelles to appease his father, here he was back in the university of his choice.

He didn't want to be like his father but over the years he had realised that alike they were in that neither suffered fools gladly.

Arthur was sure that once his father got to know Merlin he'd accept him but he had to be careful how the first meeting panned out. Deep down he knew that his father's refusal to accept his boyfriend could, depending on how acrimonious it was, result in an end of the father/son relationship.

-0-0-

Slowly everyone settled back into the routine and the courses and their assignments seemed to once again be possible. Merlin was much more relaxed and he and Toby continued to work together whenever possible.

There had been a space in one of the courses which Arthur hoped to take over the following summer and it was offered to him. He'd spoken with one of his tutors and he assured him that with a little more effort he should be able to manage the extra hours.

He'd only told Merlin after his admission had been confirmed. Merlin wasn't surprised as Arthur had already mentioned that he wanted to pick up as many courses as possible so that after this year he already had the credits needed to finish his degree in one more year. Dr Drummond his Student Academic Advisor had questioned the need for racing and was surprised to learn that besides his already completed year at Oxford, he had a three year course in international business."

"How much credit did they give you for those years?" he asked.

"Nothing really, however they said that should I continue to a Degree in Business I would then be given credit. With the summer courses which I took last summer, they said that I could be finished the requirements of my degree in three years providing I also picked up extra courses in the second and third summers."

The advisor was jotting down notes and he asked, "If you don't mind my asking, why did you leave Oxford following your first year? Your results according to these files are above average."

Arthur had smiled and said, "It was against my wishes but my father owns a large financial corporation and he wanted me studying, as he put it something useful. The company will be mine when he retires."

Dr. Drummond said, "So you have responsibilities to the family, I see?" Arthur nodded. "Leave this with me and I will see which summer courses would be best suited for you. Take the extra course this term, but remember that there is more to life at Magdalen than just hiding yourself away and studying. I'll be in touch."

Leaving his office, Arthur felt that he had someone on his side. The man seemed sincere. Maybe if he had spoken with him when he had first decided to return to Oxford, he might have received credit for his three years.

-0-0-

Arthur had dropped by one day after supper, Merlin was studying and he apologised for disturbing him. Merlin was pleased to see him and hear that he had been able to pick up an extra course but he was worried that he would see Arthur less.

"What day is your course?" He had wanted to know.

"Wednesday at ten-thirty, the only day that I was able to have a little lie in."

Merlin laughed, "…and what about Thursday evenings and if I am right Saturdays and even Sundays?"

Arthur laughed and said, "I specifically said lie in as in sleeping peacefully. Peacefully meaning with no interruptions as pleasurable as they may be from a rather adorable bed mate. I promise that the time I devote to this course will in no way lessen the time I'll spend with you or which you will spend in my bed!"

Merlin smiled, Toby was at his parent's for supper and he knew they wouldn't be disturbed, he crossed to the sofa and sat beside Arthur. "I love having you in my room because when you have to leave, I then imagine you are still here. Would you like a hot chocolate or a whiskey?"

Standing up, Arthur took him to the bed saying, "Maybe later, but at the moment, I think I can find something more fun to do…'

Merlin heard the clock on the Magdalen tower strike ten-thirty and sat on the edge of the bed smiling down at Arthur who was fast asleep. He woke him slowly by kissing him and whispered that he had one half-hour to vacate the premises.

Arthur grinned and said, "I'm glad we don't have such rules at my condo, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : A WEEKEND VISITOR**

Soon Merlin had completed five weeks of his total eleven weeks of the Hilary term and he was looking forwards to Gawaine's arrival on the weekend. Arthur had decided that as Merlin would be entertaining that he would go to London for the weekend.

Thursday afternoon he'd said, "You have a key, just make yourself at home while I'm away. If the weather is bad, just come here, better than sitting in one of the common rooms, although I would expect Gawaine to prefer to spend a rainy day in the Old Kitchen Bar."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm out of here at three o'clock on the Friday and will be back around the same time on the Sunday. If you are not too tired, we can have an early supper as usual Sunday evening."

"I'm not going to be tired."

"Well, hearing some of the scrapes you two got up to in Liverpool, I wouldn't be surprised to hear that you were bushed and had turned in early. Just remember, no boisterous drinking parties and for you, My Dear Merlin, no girl chasing!" Merlin laughed as he had described Gawaine to a 'T'.

"We intend to be well behaved freshers and just enjoy ourselves. There is so much for Gawaine to see that I think he'll be the exhausted one by the time the weekend is over."

Arthur continued, "Anyway, Laurence will be here to keep an eye on the two of you. You can even stay over if you like."

"Thanks but I really want Gawaine to have a good overview of the university and various points of interest. I've arranged a guest room for him in Magdalen for two nights, that way when he goes home he'll be able to talk about the residence first hand. It's what his parents will expect him to be able to tell them about."

"Well, Laurence has probably brought them up to date on living in residence."

"But that was Waynflete not Magdalen proper."

Arthur ran his hand up Merlin's neck saying, "You're turning into a real little Oxford snob aren't you?" When Merlin went to disagree with the statement, Arthur stopped him by kissing him. Merlin responded in kind and silence reigned until Arthur said, "I'm glad that you feel so strongly about your place. I think that if I had stayed there in my first year, I probably would have wanted to remain.

"Mind you, they don't really market the place for couples do they? Ideally they should have suites with double beds and a sitting room, ample wardrobes and even a guest room in case you want to have a ménage à trios."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh, "Not only double beds..."

"King sized!" Arthur had interjected.

"...you have intentionally or not, just described your condo."

"There, you see this place was meant for me."

"My room has a double bed!"

"True, however it is not really sound proofed is it? I would hate to have Drake come banging on the door as Toby thinks a crime is being committed."

Arthur had previously assured him in the nicest of ways, that should they ever go camping, they would have to have separate tents or otherwise, he might be thrown out of the campground along with Arthur for disrupting the beauty sleep of the other campers.

Merlin blushed as he grinned, saying, "I'm not that loud."

"That, My Love, is for me to know and you to find out. Now come here, I'm going to be away for the whole weekend and I think I'd better refresh my memory about certain things to last me until Monday."

Merlin smiled and left Arthur on the sofa as he raced him down the hall to the bedroom.

"Eager are we?" Arthur said finally arriving in the room.

"Not anymore than normally, but I really wanted to get here first and get the choice of which side of the bed I'm on."

Arthur laughed saying, "Merlin, you already have your own side of the bed. Anyway, how do I know that I could function if I lie on the other side?"

"Arthur, I have no doubt that whichever side of the bed you're on will in no way diminish your prowess."

...and it didn't.

Arthur drove him back to his residence around nine as they both still had courses on Friday. As Merlin got out of the car, Arthur slipped something into his hand, "Take Gawaine to The Folly for a meal on me while he's here. I would have taken you both out to supper if I wasn't going to London."

It wasn't until he got back to his room that he fished into his pocket and realised the Arthur had given him fifty pounds.

0-0-0

Gawaine skipped his last lecture on Friday and was able to get the three thirty to Oxford. He had phoned giving him the times of his trains and Merlin was waiting for him. He'd come bounding off the train like a kid whose period of being grounded was finally over. Merlin grinned and gave him a hug with lots of back patting. He then swung his backpack onto his shoulder and told him that they'd drop it off at Magdalen first and get him checked into his room.

To give Gawaine the feel of the place, Merlin had planned that they would eat in the Dining Hall that night and he knew that Gawaine would appreciate the fact that there was also The Old Kitchen Bar on the premises.

They checked Gawaine in with no trouble. Merlin knew that he was impressed with the age of the building as he hardly spoke above a whisper. His room was conveniently located on the floor above Merlin. It was small but really all he needed for the weekend. Merlin told him he could shower in his en-suite instead of using the student facilities down the hall.

Gawaine had laughed saying, "Shower! I intend to return to Liverpool covering in the dust from these venerable halls!"

"Glad you're not staying around for too long then, as no one would want to sit next to you on the train."

Gawaine was impressed with Merlin's room. "You lucked out here," he said as he toured the en-suite and checked out the views.

"Yes, but it comes with its drawbacks as it is a popular rental while I am away on term breaks and in January someone goofed up the dates and I had to stay on another floor until the paying guests left."

Gawaine nodded and sat on the bed bouncing a little, "Had much use out of it?" he said.

"Well…I sleep in it every night!"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know but that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Can you have someone sleep over here?"

"Not officially but guests visit until eleven and all residents have to be in their own rooms by midnight. Has to do with fire regulations and I guess…" he grinned, "…and the need for the students to get a good night's sleep. Though you hear rumours about people staying over. Seems one courting couple managed to keep it a secret that they were sharing the girl's room until the cleaning staff found him when they came to do the weekly chores. Thinking he was an intruder they handed him over to security and the game was up."

Gawaine laughed.

"Come on, hope you brought comfortable shoes as I'm going to walk your feet off. There are so many interesting buildings and places to go. I don't want to act like a tour guide so unless you have a list of places which you specifically want to see, leave it to me and I'll take where I think we should go."

And he did just that, making sure that he got a general idea of the location of the other colleges and then visited the mecca for the tourists. "Tomorrow it will be cheek to jowl in this area with people taking pictures and following tour guides, today it is much quieter." Merlin had his camera and even asked passers-by to take a photo of Gawaine and him outside the Radcliffe Camera and the Bodleian Library.

People were everywhere but Merlin was determined that Gawaine experienced some of the more important features of his university town.

The Brasenose Lane was a success but Gawaine was disappointed that the central medieval gutter wasn't still used as a latrine. "I'm sure that some chaps must come out here at night just on a dare."

"Well, I would think that there would be a hefty fine if you were caught."

"Maybe it would be worth it as you could take the summons and get it framed and hang it in a prominent space in your house beside a photo of the actual alley."

"Gawaine, we are not going to make a trip here tonight so that you can fulfil your fantasy."

"I guess that the area around Magdalen is quieter as it isn't in the centre of things."

"There are always complaints that the noise on the streets at night closer to the centre and on the weekends is worse than during the day. There's a lot of partying going on and honestly on Sundays, you still see some of the staggerers who have not yet managed to get back to their respective residences. In some cases, there are fines imposed to try to stem the problem and by the end of Michaelmas term, some of the habitual offenders disappear never to be seen again. There was one chap who sported a Man U. scarf and I saw him on the same park bench every Sunday morning drunk. He was not homeless just a student who was literally wasting his and other peoples' time being here."

"Maybe he was just lost," Gawaine said, causing Merlin to laugh. "It would have helped if he had a tag on him and then he could have been returned to his rightful residence by some kind passers-by."

"…and I doubt that he would have gone willingly. You have to be careful around here, you never who you might run up against." Merlin had become quiet and Gawaine wondered if maybe he had had some run-ins with unsavoury drunks.

Seeing Merlin quite capably dealing with people made Gawaine feel silly as for the first couple of weeks that Merlin was away, Gawaine had worried. He had always stood beside Merlin and acted as a buffer in the case of any trouble and his mother had finally said, "Gawaine, Merlin is quite capable of looking after himself. He is probably busy with tutorials and enjoying the life of a college student. Once you get into your courses, you'll be busy yourself and you can always catch up on how he's doing by phone."

As always, his mother was right but the only thing worrying Gawaine was the fact that Merlin's room had been trashed. He imagined how upsetting that mush have been and was grateful that Arthur was around.

Gawaine was impressed with the Dining Hall when they had supper and had thoroughly enjoyed the meal as they had sat with Tina and Beth. Gawaine had hit it off with Beth from the beginning. After supper, the four of them had walked to the pub where Arthur had taken Merlin on his first night. It was too crowded and they had opted to get a drink somewhere else. Everywhere was crowded and knowing that Gawaine would be the only one who would expect alcohol, Merlin had suggested hot chocolate back in his room with the understanding that the girls had to bring their own mugs.

They sat around talking till midnight. Merlin walked Gawaine back to the guest accommodation before returning to his own room. The building quietened down as people returned to their own rooms, Merlin climbed into bed hoping that the strange knocks and moans of the building wouldn't keep Gawaine from a good night's sleep.

-0-0-

Saturday was to be a full day of seeing Oxford. They made their way to the mound of Oxford Castle and then along the main street. Merlin was keeping an eye on the time as he had promised to meet Toby for lunch at Dockers so that he could meet Gawaine.

Gawaine was quite willing and Merlin said, "Please remember that his father is an Oriel Professor so don't do anything that would get the three of us hauled off to the police station."

Toby and Gawaine hit it off with Toby insisting that the next time Gawaine came to Oxford that he should stay at his parents' place. He also asked after Gawaine's brothers and Gawaine had him laughing at their latest hijinks. Merlin felt a little sad as Toby was probably remembering Luca, however if he was it wasn't noticeable as he was howling at some of the things Kieran and Gareth had been up to.

Toby tagged along with them for the rest of the afternoon and was a willing photographer of the two of them. They bumped into another student that they knew and he took a photo of the three of them near the Carfax tower.

They were walking along Queen Street minding their own businesses when someone came up behind Toby and body checked him into one of the lamp posts. Luckily his reflexes were quick and he grabbed it stopping himself from ending up in the road. Gawaine had yelled, "Oi!" after the chap who had almost immediately disappeared into the crowds.

Merlin was shocked but Toby just laughed and said that he probably hadn't seen him until it was too late.

"Well then, he could have had the courtesy to say, 'I'm sorry!' and check that you were all right," Gawaine insisted. He turned and looked at Merlin realising that he was miles away. He put his hand on his shoulder and he jumped, he said, "It's me, Merlin, are you all right?"

Merlin nodded and said, "Yes!" Gawaine knew Merlin too well not to notice the worried look in his eyes.

Toby soon left them to head home and the other two walked back to Magdalen. Merlin told Gawaine that he had supper reservations at The Folly explaining that it was Arthur's treat.

Gawaine laughed saying, "He has his uses then!" He grinned at Merlin and watched a telltale blush creep up his cheeks. "Did he leave town specifically because I was coming?"

"No, every couple of months or so he spends a weekend in London primarily to visit his father trying to show some interest in the company and keep things on an even keel between them."

"Know what he means as I really pushed myself to prove to The Old Man that I was university material and happily my first term marks reflected that. My mother just keeps asking if I am having a nice time yet I know she realises the importance of good marks. She graduated from Aberystwyth with a BEd. before she met my father at Liverpool as she was working on her masters.

The passed the Bridge of Sighs and Merlin couldn't help smiling. Gawaine picked up on it and knew that the smile had something to do with Arthur. "Come on, why the smile? There is something about this area which is special, isn't there?" Gawaine was insistent saying, "There is no such thing as secrets among friends, at least not one which can be shared."

"You just made that up to suit your curiosity!" Merlin said. He wasn't ashamed that he loved Arthur and said quietly, "The first day I was in Oxford, Arthur took me to the little pub where we tried to get into, we had a meal and returning home we stopped under the bridge and Arthur said that a first real kiss was very memorable and that if I was willing, he thought the location was perfect as I would remember it each time I passed here."

"And do you?"

"Yes, and it makes me feel very close to him…"

"Even though he is currently sixty odd miles away?"

Merlin scuffed his foot along the ground and nodded his head.

"You've got it bad my friend! Besotted by one of the richest young men in London and if I may say so, I realise the feeling is mutual. Shakespeare could have written a play about the two of you, Two Gentlemen of Oxford or a Midwinter Nights' Dream. Mind you, The Hallowed Halls of Magdalen also has a nice ring to it."

Merlin shook his head, Gawaine could always make him laugh but in the back of his mind, he still remembered Toby's collision with the lamppost and wondered if he maybe was the intended victim.

Gawaine said that he knew how to find his room and went upstairs to change. He was soon back with every hair in place. No wonder he caught people's eyes. He walked into the room and said. "Gosh, people are in a hurry around here! Some jerk came barrelling out of a corridor as I was just about to walk down the stairs, he charged ahead of me and Oxford or not, I called him something that these hallowed halls have rarely heard I'm sure."

Merlin said, "I can assure you that these halls have heard every single unflattering word ever said in either jest or seriousness. You almost take your life in your hands being on those stairs when the morning rush to lectures is on.

-0-0-

Gawaine was impressed with the location of the restaurant and they were in a quiet corner so were able to talk without being disturbed. They talked about the past and also the present and Gawaine asked if anything more had come of his trashed room.

"Nothing official, it's still on the books and it looks now as if it were probably some misguided individual's idea of fun. Mind you, if they ever find out who it is, the college will be after them. Not only did they cause damage which the insurance covered but they disrupted life for the others on our floor."

"Did you get everything back?"

"No, the photo of the kid and his plane on the memorial down near the Pier Head and my school scarf. It's of no value to anyone and also my swimsuit and some underwear." He laughed before adding, "Don't ask!"

Too soon the meal was over and bundled up warmly they walked back to the college. Drake was on as it was a busy Saturday night and Merlin took the time to introduce Gawaine to him, "My companion in crime from days gone by, he's Laurence's brother."

Drake replied, "I have one of them from my early days as well. I hope that you are enjoying yourself in Oxford, Mr Knells."

"Yes, thank you, Drake, we're having a great time." Gawaine said smiling.

Drake smiled at the two of them as they went up the stairs, there were people who stayed in your memory and Mr. Pendragon and Mr Knells from his time at Waynflete were two such people, real gentlemen, both of them.

They sat in Merlin's room and Gawaine asked after Beth whom he's met that morning at breakfast.

"Oh, you'll see her again at breakfast tomorrow as we go to Mass together and you'll probably also bump into your dear brother Laurence at church.

Gawaine shook his head and said, "…and I thought this weekend would allow me to escape from the family fetters!"

"Come on he's a good chap. Anyway, after Mass, we'll get some take away and go to Arthur's flat for a visit. Wait till you see his TV!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : TWICE IN ONE DAY**

They had breakfast in the Dining Hall and then collected Gawaine's backpack before checking him out. Beth went with them to Mass. Sara and Laurence was there and he introduced his brother to some of his friends when they gathered for coffee downstairs. Upon being asked why Gawaine wasn't also at Oxford, Laurence had spoken up saying that his mother was loathe to part with another member of the family and he was studying at Liverpool U.

Gawaine had smiled saying, "Who knows, if my marks merit, I might just transfer in for my sophomore year!"

"Well, you could share Laurence's room in his swanky flat," Merlin suggested.

Sara noticeably cleared her throat and they all laughed.

"Guess that's one option that's out but do you think the college could manage another Knells?" one of Laurence's friends Michael asked.

"Don't worry," Laurence said, "as there are two more in the wings that is, if they can get the marks and the one who wants to go to a university in a European city that has a top calibre football team changes his mind."

Michael laughed and said that his sister thought that the word Cambridge sounded prettier than Oxford but now that the two universities are often referred to as Oxbridge she is really confused, "Mind you, she's all of nine years old so a lot can change by then."

The little group broke up, thanked the organisers for their coffees and separated.

Merlin mentioned that he was showing Gawaine Arthur's flat and that they would be bringing their lunch with them so asked if Laurence and Sara wanted anything. They declined as they were going to a matinee recital at the Music College.

"Make sure that you tell the parents that you saw me at church."

"Will do, Big Brother!"

Sara said, "Don't tell me they check up on you! You're old enough to make your own choices."

There was a moment's awkward silence. Even if she didn't realise it, Sara was negatively commenting on Laurence's parents' values. Merlin felt uncomfortable. It really had been a conversation between brothers and he thought her critical tone was uncalled for. He could see that Gawaine felt the same way but Laurence just brushed it off with a laugh.

Merlin was just as pleased they weren't joining them for lunch as he felt fine in the flat with Laurence but always felt slightly uncomfortable with Sara who compared to Beth and Tina was rather intense and he felt that she looked upon him as an interloper. Laurence liked her and that was the main thing, however he had never heard her name mentioned in Liverpool at the Knells.

-0-0-

The group split up with Merlin and Gawaine walking over to the condo, after having stopped at one of Merlin's favourite places, a fish and chips shop to pick up lunch as it specialised in different varieties of curried potatoes. It had actually been Laurence who had first brought them home with him and surprisingly even Arthur who loved curries had given them his blessing.

Merlin let Gawaine and himself into Arthur's. He put the food in the oven as he knew that Gawaine would first like to see the condo. He gave him the same guided tour that Arthur had given him the first time he'd taken him to the condo even handing him the TV remote letting him be impressed by its almost magical appearance.

Gawaine thought that Merlin was very lucky to have a boyfriend with such a beautiful condo as was his brother to have Arthur as a friend who'd opened his home to him. He was cheeky and sneaked a peek into his brother's room saying, "Neat as usual!"

Turning to Merlin as they walked back down the hall to the living area, he said, "So, how often do you stay over?"

"Nothing but straight to the point, Gawaine!" Merlin said walking to the stove. "We'll eat at the counter as my name would be mud if we spilt anything on those yellow chairs. The furniture is actually Arthur's and his lease is currently for two more years."

"And back to my original question, or are you avoiding it…do you stay over regularly?"

"We have to respect our schedules so usually we meet up on Sunday for an early supper sometimes with your brother."

"Downer!" Gawaine said pulling a face.

"Sometimes he isn't here so we don't see him. Then once a week if time and studies permits we have supper."

"So, no running off for dirty weekends together?"

"I don't know how much work you get done at Liverpool but here at Oxford especially in the AC course they keep our noses to the grind!"

"Us too, but it is so much more fun to think of you and Arthur living a life of isolated debauchery!"

Merlin turned from washing the few dishes they had used saying, "Sorry to disappoint but I think your imagination is out of control." He handed Gawaine a dishtowel and told him to get drying.

"But you're happy here, aren't you?"

For a second the disturbances in his residence drifted on the periphery of his mind to be quickly replaced by the satisfaction with his courses and more importantly his friendship with Arthur. "Who wouldn't be? I have my friends, tutors and professors who are excellent and..."

"You'd better say Arthur or I'm not leaving."

Merlin face broke into what Gawaine's mother would have called a radiant smile and he said, almost breathlessly, "...and Arthur!"

Gawaine was satisfied, Arthur was obviously treating Merlin well and ensuring that both of them accomplished the reason why they were in Oxford.

"So, now you know all about me and my love life. How about you?"

"Well, I lost the love of my life who insisted that she expected more than being entertained on the weekends and took up with a chap whose father owns the local plumbers."

"Quite appropriate, if you ask me?"

"I didn't!" Gawaine said pretending to be heart broken. "She was the girl of my dreams and then along came Amanda and she has been trying to help me get over the loss of my previous relationship. I'm kidding as she doesn't even know about Stacy but I really like her and I know it sounds strange with my reputation," Gawaine took the time to flick his head to clear the hair out of his eyes, "but everything is above board and we're good friends.

"She's friendly and nice…" Gawaine suddenly confessed, "… and is driving me out of my mind! Her older brother is also at uni and rather protective but I have met her parents so that is one step in the right direction."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yep!"

Glancing at his watch, Merlin realised that Gawaine's visit was coming to an end. "I really enjoyed this past weekend maybe we could do it again before the year is finished."

"Or you can visit me," he laughed adding, "I could show you Liverpool and introduce you to some of my friends."

"...and Amanda?"

"No way, she'll take one look at you and never look at me again!"

"But I'm not in the market for a girlfriend, I love Arthur and I'm happy. If you don't want me to, I wouldn't need to even meet her"

"Merlin, of course I'd want you to meet her. You're my best friend, we have too much history to allow girls to come between us."

"Or men!"

Gawaine grinned, "Or men!" He still marvelled at the fact that Arthur out of virtually all the people in the world had fallen for his best friend.

-0-0-

All too soon it was time for them to make their way to the station. Gawaine's train was running on time and he thanked Merlin for the great weekend, "Now when you say something, I'll be able to visualise whatever you're talking about. Thank Arthur for supper and tell him I approve of his condo, also tell Toby I said goodbye. I like him and I think it's great that his room is opposite yours." He became serious as he added, "One word of advice, don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

Merlin laughed as that gave him plenty of leeway. He was happy that Gawaine had accepted his relationship with Arthur as it would have been a hard thing to cope with if his best friend had not approved of his boyfriend. He was interested in learning more about Amanda.

The train pulled into the station and Gawaine said, "I'll bring your mother up to date on all your activities in Oxford, especially the fact that you have a key to your boyfriend's condo and from what, I have read between the lines, you are not shy about spending nights there!"

"Don't you dare! She likes Arthur and we don't want to put her off him do we? She says she feels safe knowing that Arthur and Laurence are both here watching over me! Phone me when you get home…

Gawaine laughed and got on the train and found his seat on the opposite side of the carriage to the station but he was able to wave to Merlin before he sat down. He'd enjoyed his time in Oxford and was convinced that it was the right place for Merlin. Although on a few occasions he had seemed pre-occupied, he seemed happy on the whole and Gawaine decided the Accelerated Course's challenge was good for him. He'd showed Gawaine his last results and the tutors must have been well satisfied with his first term's work.

Gawaine decided then and there that he was going to give his courses everything he had, he still had a month to go this term and intended to apply himself more seriously, if Merlin could do it why couldn't he!

-0-0-

Merlin was making his way back to Arthur's where he had agreed to meet him when his phone rang and a plaintiff voice said, "Have you forsaken me?"

Laughing Merlin said, "Arthur! Are you back or phoning from London?"

"I just arrived and the place is empty but I could smell curry so I guess you had lunch here."

"We did, I'm on my way back from the station right now. I can see your building. Put on the kettle, I'd love a cup of tea…"

There was a sickening crunching sound and Arthur said, "Merlin?" but the line was dead. He grabbed a jacket and raced to the stairs, flying down to the lobby and out the front door across the lawn and onto the street, he took the usual route to the station and when he reached the third corner he saw a group of people, a railway delivery truck and a police car. He knew…no one had to tell him that the figure lying prone on the street surrounded by people was Merlin.

He dashed up and pushed his way to the front of the group, telling the policeman that he knew the person on the ground, he walked forward and dropped to his knees. The person on the ground was a blonde woman, he pulled back as he heard someone say his name, he turned and Merlin was sitting on the ground against the police car.

Arthur usually less demonstrative when they were in public, walked over and wrapped his arms around him, "You're all right! I heard a crunch and I imagined the worse! Are you hurt?"

"I can't put any weight on my knee and the policewoman thinks my knee might be sprained but otherwise I'm all right…"

"Does it hurt?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's worried eyes and said as seriously as he could, "Only when I laugh!"

Arthur grinned, "Obviously not too badly hurt if you can make a joke of it. What happened?

"I was talking to you about your building and the tea and I was suddenly conscious that someone was practically on my back so because of what happened today to Toby, I pivoted to the left and the chap whoever it was passed right by me and hit the girl instead, I fell off the kerb and ricked my right knee. I'm sorry the other person was knocked into the road."

"Firstly, it wasn't your fault and secondly, it could have been worse because when I saw the railway van I felt sure that someone had been run over."

Merlin shivered and Arthur went to get a blanket from the policewoman. He came back and wrapped it around Merlin's shoulders and arms. Merlin pointed saying, "Look, there's my phone over there, just a mess of plastic and metal."

"Don't worry, I'll get you another one!"

The policewoman came over and wanted to hear Merlin's side of what had transpired. She took notes as he repeated what he'd told Arthur but left out any mention of Toby. She jotted down his college and his year. With so many students in town it was another way of identifying ones who needed police help.

"Is this a regular route of yours?"

"No, I was seeing a friend off at the station. How's the other girl?" he wanted to know.

"I think you'll both be all right but she is complaining of a sore neck so we are going to send both of you off to A&E."

"Can my friend go with me?"

"That's up to the EMS crew but I would think there should be room."

She was called away by another policeman who was beginning to question the witnesses. Arthur and Merlin listened quietly and most people had seen the girl go flying but had not seen whoever had knocked into her. One chap did however and described him as light-haired solidly built early twenties character. Arthur's heart dropped as he realised it could have been Baxter.

They had to wait for the ambulance so the policeman gave Merlin another blanket to sit on before walking away. Arthur sat on the ground beside him. "What was that about Toby?"

"Nothing really, the three of us were walking around as we'd gone to Dockers, when I turned to walk backward and speak to Gawaine and out of the corner of my eye saw a figure careen into Toby and send him flying. Luckily, he was able to grab a lamppost and not fall into the street. Gawaine yelled at the chap but he just disappeared into the crowd." Merlin was silent for a few moments and then said, "For a second, I wondered if I was the intended victim and I had moved at the last possible moment. Everything happened so quickly and poor Toby had been in the way.

"But earlier on, I knew for sure that there was someone too close to me for comfort and I moved first. Arthur, I don't think it was an accident and if I had kept walking as I was, I think I might have been lying in the street. I'm not very lucky in Oxford, am I?"

Not wanted Merlin to dwell on the bad things that seemed to be happening Arthur said with a smile taking his hand, "I think you are very lucky actually, you have an exceedingly handsome boyfriend who adores you and can't wait to get you back on your two feet."

They heard the ambulance and Merlin said with a smile, "So that he can…?"

But they were interrupted as EMS came over and introduced himself as Ken, asking him where it hurt. He pointed to his leg especially his knee. "Can you walk do you think?"

"Yes, I think I could if I can lean on someone."

"Would it be easier if I just called a taxi and took him to hospital myself?" Arthur asked.

Ken shook his head, "Getting in and out of a cab would be difficult, he's better off in the ambulance."

Noticing that his patient was holding Arthur's hand, the chap said, "I think we should commission your friend here to help you." Merlin smiled. The paramedic got Merlin to his feet with Arthur's help and with the two of them supported him, he hopped to the ambulance still wrapped in the police blanket. He had to wait while the other student was fitted with a neck brace and back board and loaded onto a stretcher. Carefully they also loaded Merlin, Arthur got in and the ambulance drove away.

The policewoman picked up the blanket Merlin had been seated on and put it in the car. She got in and reread the notes she had taken and shook her head and said to her partner, "Two nice kids minding their own business and along comes an unsavoury character…and the bars aren't even closed yet. It's going to be a long evening, Sam!"

-0-0-

Merlin was transferred to a wheelchair and his vitals were taken. They took his pertinent information including the NHS doctor he was listed with as a student, before he was put in a corridor with other patients until such time as someone could see him.

He was offered pain medication which he refused. Arthur raised his eyebrows but said nothing, he'd seen Merlin grimace every time he moved. He asked if he was all right by himself as he wanted to phone Laurence. Merlin nodded but said, "Tell him not to tell Gawaine as he was supposed to phone when he arrived home and he might contact him instead. Could you also speak to Toby as he'll expect me to drop by before I go to bed?"

Arthur smiled saying, "The sooner we replace that phone the better!" He left him sitting there to make a call to Lawrence explaining exactly what Merlin remembered happening and explaining about Toby's fall. He gave him Toby's number and asking him to contact him as he would be expecting Merlin back in his room by at least eleven, "Just tell him Merlin fell and hurt his knee but nothing else and that he's with me at the Toby that Merlin will speak to him tomorrow."

He also told Laurence not to mention anything to Gawaine should he phone. " I'll notify the Porter-on-Duty, It's crowded here and I'm sure I won't be able to get him back by eleven. Anyway, I don't intend to as I think he'd be better with us overnight than all alone in his room at college. Hopefully, his knee can be strapped and he'll be given a crutch or something."

Arthur had no intention of sending Merlin back to the college on his own. He phoned the Porter's Lodge, identified himself as Mr. Pendragon and notified them that Mr Emrys was in A&E Radcliffe with a leg injury and the doctors didn't expect him to be released much before three in the morning. He said that Mr. Emrys would contact the college with an update on his condition tomorrow. He disconnected and returned to Merlin knowing that the time mentioned had been of his own fabrication.

In observing his father in business deals, he'd learnt that it was better to state what was going to happen rather than pepper the conversation with 'If that is all right…' or 'Can we?'

After waiting five hours, and seeing more seriously injured people jump the queue of the group waiting patiently, a resident finally saw him and he was sent for an X-ray in case there was a green fracture. It came back negative and it was decided that his knee would need support before and after the swelling went down. He was given pain medication and a blister pack of pills for the next twelve hours after which he would need to get the prescription repeated if he still way in pain, and told to take it easy.

The doctor at the hospital wanted him to spend at least one day resting and then it would depend upon how he felt, the number of stairs he had to climb and his level of pain. The most positive he could be was that he might be able to attend tutorials on Tuesday and the worst scenario would be Thursday. He suggested that he let his body dictate his return to classes.

Arthur knew that Merlin would ignore the pain and let the love of his studies and the pressures of being an AC student influence the timeline for his return to classes.

If Merlin would agree to stay at Arthur's even for a short time and allow him to drive him daily to college, he would get more rest, for one thing there was the lift. However, Merlin was Merlin and Arthur would accept whichever decision he made.

With his leg professionally and securely wrapped in a grey self adhesive bandage and brandishing a top of the line pair of crutches for which Arthur had paid a ₤50 deposit. Merlin had apologised for his stupidity which had taken ten hours to sort out. They were outside the hospital by one forty-five.

"I would have waited twenty if necessary to have you back safe and sound," Arthur said and Merlin was surprised to see Laurence drive up with the Land Rover. Its owner grinned and said, "It's a little bigger than the Opal!"

The two of them managed to get him seated in the front with a minimum of discomfort and Laurence drove to the lift door in the garage parking area and dropped them off before he went to park the car in Arthur's designated space.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : TWO DAYS RESPITE WITH A FRIEND**

Merlin was propped up with pillows on Arthur's bed. Arthur having insisted that a night on the sofa, no matter how exciting, might not with a sore knee be conducive to a good night's rest. "Believe me, it's fun to cuddle on but, ask Laurence, to seriously sleep on it can be a real drag as parts of you keep slipping between the cushions. Right?"

Laurence agreed, "I remembered one morning waking and being unable to find my left hand. It's true! My Mother was here for a weekend and she had my room."

"Not exactly what I experienced!" Arthur said giving Melin the knowing look.

Merlin ignored him and remained serious as he insisted, "But I'll keep you awake!"

"…and don't you always?" Arthur had answered smiling when Merlin blushed.

Laurence said, "If you are both going to get all soppy, I'm going to bed. Call me if you need me."

They both said goodnight and Merlin thanked him for bringing the car to get him. "No trouble, it was a thrill to drive it as usually Arthur hides the keys to both his cars!" he called back.

"Do you feel hungry? We never did get any supper, I could do with something to eat. How about I scramble us some eggs on toast or boiled eggs with toast soldiers?"

Merlin smiled, his mother used to make him toast soldiers whenever he had scrambled or boiled eggs. His face lit up and he said, "Scrambled on toast, it'll be faster and you'll be out of my sight for a shorter length of time."

Arthur knelt on the bed and taking Merlin's head in his hands, kissed him. "Will that last until I get back?" Merlin nodded smiling.

Arthur handed him the TV remote and left him to find something to watch.

-0-0-

Arthur heard Laurence leave for college but as Merlin hadn't moved, he decided to stay in bed as well. He'd helped him to the bathroom around seven and when asked he'd said that his leg felt much better, yet when Arthur suggested it was time to take another pain killer he hadn't argued.

He came to around eleven and smiled lazily at Arthur who was sitting on the side of the bed. "Mmm!" he said, "I had a lovely sleep and some wonderful dreams, think this pain medication has added side affects. Is it time to get up yet?"

Arthur laughed, "Well, let me put it this way if you don't get up soon, your next meal will be lunch! How's the leg…truthfully?"

"Twinges when I flex it but otherwise, it feels a lot better."

Arthur came around the other side of the bed and helped Merlin to his feet. The twinges were obviously more exaggerated when he stood up. Arthur passed him his crutch and told him to lean on him. After a detour to the en-suite, they finally made their way to the living room and Merlin sat in the window at the little table with his leg raised on another chair while Arthur busied himself in the kitchen.

He arrived with a glass of water and another pill, "As you are not going to operate any heavy machinery, I think it would be a good idea to take it before your breakfast or whatever this meal is going to be. You've also got some calls to make, first to the college to explain why you are absent and then to Toby as I'm sure he expects to hear from you today."

Checking his watch Merlin said that he was now probably at the library but that he would text him and get back to him later.

"Can you manage by yourself for a couple of hours this afternoon as I have a tutorial that I don't want to miss? I'll have your prescription made up and also get a take-away. Laurence is off around two today so if he comes straight back, he might be here before I leave."

"I can manage, Arthur, I really can, I might be slow but I'll get there in the end."

Arthur handed him his phone, "Speak to the College, tell them what the doctor said and that you are staying with a friend until Wednesday morning." He saw the look on Merlin's face and said, "If you go back earlier that will be fine with them, it's just so that they have an idea where their residents are. Anyway, you can't take it easy lugging yourself up and down stairs."

Merlin spoke to the correct person to report an absence due to an injury and the office would notify the Porter's Lodge of his continued absence. He left a text for Toby explaining that his phone was broken but gave him Arthur's number and told him he could phone on that.

"Another thing," Arthur said, "don't take a shower when you're here by yourself as bathrooms are notorious places for at home falls. Wait for either Laurence or I to be here and don't lock the door. I'd hate to come home to firemen breaking down the door to get to you."

"But how would they know that I had fallen?"

"I don't know I just thought that it would be an interesting scenario to pursue." They both laughed. "However, I'm serious about the shower," Arthur insisted.

Soon Arthur had a meal on the table. Merlin hadn't realised how hungry he was and they both polished off their plates. Arthur collected the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, "Any idea, what you'd like for supper?" he asked.

Merlin thought then said, "I'd like something that is traditionally English but I will leave it up to you."

"Spotted Dick?" Arthur asked with a grin.

"Heaven forbid!" Merlin said laughing, "I'd probably end up worrying that it might be contagious!"

Arthur was glad that Merlin still had his sense of humour and seemed quite upbeat. However, he hadn't yet returned to his residence, nor had they discussed what was on each other's mind.

-0-0-

Supper proved to be interesting. Arthur had cheated as he'd gone to The Folly explaining his predicament with an injured friend. He was know there and requested if it was possible to order some entrees as take-away. Merlin was asleep when he returned, he put the oven on to keep the food warm glad that he had ordered simple food.

Merlin appeared a half hour later and chided Arthur for not having wakened him. "You obviously needed the rest," Arthur said pushing toward him a bag from the chemist, "how's the leg been since I've been away?"

"Not too bad, I walked the length of the apartment twice using the crutch. I heard from Toby and he offered to come over to keep my company but Laurence was here and I was all right. He'd checked at the Lodge and they said they had been notified that I would be away for a couple of nights and in the afternoon Malcolm knew that I wasn't going to be at the tutorial either. Toby said that he had been keeping exact notes of each tutorial and he'll get them to me when I get back."

"You've been busy. Have you taken a pill recently?" Merlin nodded. "Do you feel like having anything to eat yet?"

Merlin lifted up his head and sniffed, smiling, "It smells wonderful."

"Well, you said traditional UK fare so I have Yorkshire Pudding which I like with any meal and any left over we can have with jam tomorrow, a Lancashire Hot Pot with beef, a nice piece of halibut, some fish cakes, parsley sauce, cauliflower with cheese and to top it all off, mince pies and custard for dessert! How about I heat some asparagus or would you like the rest of the baked beans from breakfast? There will also be some peas and maybe carrots and I stopped off and got some chips and mushy peas, cider for you and beer. What do you think?"

Laurence who had just arrived in the kitchen said, "That sounds like pub grub, where did you get such an assortment?"

"The Folly, they were very agreeable as the kitchen was already in full swing and the local chip shop." Arthur was putting on water to boil. He stopped saying, "You know in the States, people can have boiling water on demand at their kitchen sinks…"

"Not unlike the old gas fired hot water emergency heater which was in my Great-Gran's house in Bootle," Laurence said, "you can still get them today, all sorts of models some electric and great if you just want to fill a teapot or a cup for instant coffee.

Arthur shuddered and turned his nose up at the thought. Merlin apologised to Laurence saying, "You obviously forgot that we have a coffee aficionado in our midst."

Grinning Laurence said, loud enough for Arthur to here,"Or someone who thinks he is!"

"I heard that Knells! There'll be no mince pie for you if your are not careful. Make yourself useful and set the table. It'll be self serve as I'm just putting all the bowls in the middle of the table."

The meal proved to be a success and what little was left was put in the fridge. Laurence had work to do so he went back to his room and Arthur settled Merlin on the sofa making sure that his leg was comfortable. He cleared the table but left dishes and cutlery on the counter.

-0-0-

He went over and sat next to Merlin, "I could get used to having you around the whole time."

"It sounds nice," Merlin with a smile said, "However, I'd find your presence very distracting if I was trying to work on an essay or studying. Even a phone call, when we hang up, you just keep interfering with my thoughts and I can't concentrate. All I want to do is think of you."

"…and my hands, and my lips and my…"

"Right, no need to go any further!" Merlin turned to him smiling and ran his finger lightly up his cheek, sending little shivers of pleasure through Arthur. Merlin smiled Arthur was sometimes putty in his hands and he regretted that at this moment he was incapacitated by his sore knee.

"Some of the chaps in Lawrence's year are getting together for a meal at one of the hotels. I've been invited and told to bring someone. Would you be interested?"

"When?"

"Not until the end of the month, it won't be anything too energetic. We meet at someone's house for drinks and then go for the meal and then depending on the time onto a pub. It's something that they have done each year as three of the chaps birthdays fall close and we celebrate in one do."

Knowing that Arthur wanted him to go with him, Merlin said, "Yes, that sound like fun." This would be the first time that he had been anywhere officially with Arthur, he thought, 'I only hope I don't put my foot in my mouth.' He'd met a few of Arthur friends but just in passing no actually sitting down and conversing with each other. The ones he'd met seem friendly and nonjudgemental. He guessed that Arthur had already come out to them.

-0-0-

They sat through the BBC News discussing points which interested them. Arthur suddenly said, "If you're interested on Saturday there is an exhibition of fencing by the Club. It will just be a couple of matches to show off the style and movements that we do. I thought that maybe you might consider coming. There will be a little reception following the final with sandwiches and the like."

"Will you be dressed in medieval costumes like knights?"

"Sorry no, just our regular white uniforms. However, if you bring your camera you should get some interesting shots."

"There won't be any duelling to the death will there?"

"Merlin, you're just being difficult! You know darned well that it's only an exhibition, the fight to the death only happens in the nationals and the Olympics! Did I tell you that I found an oil painting of a fencer in the storerooms at Cadogan Manor. The housekeeper told me to check with one of the old gardeners and his eyes brightened up and he said it was my great-grandfather whom he didn't know by any name other than Mr. Pendragon.

"I then went through the national winners way back then and I found a listing for Beauregard Pendagon having won a gold medal at Paris. Well, the name is very close and it could have been by mistake that the 'r' was omitted."

"Then what happened?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Well, something more interesting came up and I stopped doing any more research. I had already learned that my great-grandfather was Beauregard and my great-grandmother was Marietta Louise, my grandfather's name was Hugh Mortimer Pendragon and my grandmother was Alexandra Elizabeth Simcoe-Pendragon. They only had one son my Father. However, I never followed it up as my father might have learned that I had a tendency to search the place for information when he wasn't about and I knew that he wouldn't have been amused and life with him was hard enough as it was.

"Laurence and I used to have great fun rummaging in all the storerooms especially those which seemed full of records and old desks…silly really as I could have just asked him outright who our ancestors were but he had been so reticent about my mother, that it had never entered my head."

"You know you should get an ancestry check done on your yourself, it's as easy as spitting in a bottle." Merlin gave him a big grin saying, "Who knows, you might be someone famous?"

Arthur enveloped him in his arms saying, "Are you telling me that I am not famous enough for you?"

"You are famous beyond my wildest dreams and sometimes, I question what you see in me?"

Kissing him gently, and leaving him wanting more, Arthur said, "You, Merlin, are the little piece that has been missing from my heart since I was born…"

Merlin felt his throat tightened and his eyes fill with tears, no one had ever said anything like that to him apart from his mother.

-0-0-

Arthur and he lay entwined in each others arms until Merlin had to move as his knee was beginning to throb uncomfortably.

"I'll be glad when you are all healed up and we can get back to serious business…" Arthur said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Merlin grinned at him, "I'll remember that and the moment I feel up to it, I will give you a call and you can drop everything you're doing and come over to the residence."

"Even if I am in the middle of a tutorial?"

"Most certainly, my need for your presence will outshine the need of any tutor to have you in his group at that moment."

Arthur smiled, in his many experiences over the years prior to meeting Merlin, he'd never come up against a love interest who was more adorable, intelligent and loyal with a wicked sense of humour. Merlin never failed to amuse him with his ideas and takes on everyday life. He smiled, one day he'd told him out of the blue that if he had made the alphabet 'n' would have come before 'm' as it had only one hump. He seemed genuinely surprised when Arthur said that he had never though about it.

They could hear one of the church bells chiming ten o'clock.

"Time to turn in, if you want to go back to your residence for tomorrow night. I'll drive you there and see that you get to your one o'clock tutorial with Morris. Toby will see you to your afternoon tutorials and later back to your room. I'll bring supper in for the three of us after my last lecture. You'll climb the stairs less often this way and seriously if you should feel too tired, just stay put and rest your knee."

"I have crutches and can manage by myself."

"Do me a favour and let Toby walk with you as the walking around this condo in no way equals what you will have to do once you're back…and promise me, to keep to a regular schedule for the painkillers. They were given you to help with the pain no matter how brave you think you are in skipping them."

Merlin looked guilty as he had a bad habit of not taking the next pill until the pain was really annoying. Arthur leaned forward and kissed him, "You think you're pulling the wool over my eyes but you're not! Come on let's get you upright and to bed…"

-0-0-

As they got into bed, Arthur knew that he would miss having Merlin there every night but he could do little about it. Merlin's unwillingness to live in residence during his first year would be seen by the Discipline Committee as an example of unwillingness to comply with the rules of the college and indirectly the university. It might even result in being expelled from the AC programme. He knew that Merlin would never forgive him if he lost his coveted place.

He turned to glance at Merlin lying beside him and he thanked his lucky stars that through Laurence and his younger brother Gawaine, he had managed to meet the love of his life.

He woke up later on to Merlin fidgeting. He knew that he'd taken a pill and wondered if his knee was causing him pain but then he said clearly, 'Push me again…and I'm going to tell Arthur.'

He seemed to settle and Arthur turned toward him and slipped his hand across his waist, hoping that subconsciously he might feel protected.

In seemed that in no time, the room was flooded with light and they were due to get up. Arthur left for his early tutorial leaving Merlin having breakfast with the strictest orders to leave the dishes and take it easy until he returned.

They got into the car at noon and drove to the college, Dunn was on duty and suggested that Merlin sit in the waiting area until Arthur returned after parking his car. "Distances don't seem too large here until you try to do them as there are so many stairs and no lifts. Mr. Quilley said that you'd be back today.' Arthur had asked him not to let Merlin climb the stairs as he would go up to his room to get what he needed for the tutorial.

In no time Arthur was coming back downstairs with what Merlin would need. He insisted on carrying the backpack and the two of them set out for the library to meet Toby who was happy to see Merlin again and promised Arthur that he would look after him.

Merlin said, "I hope that the two of you realise that I am right here and am quite capable of looking after myself."

"I know you are," Arthur said, "but humour me as I have to leave now and I'd be happier knowing that Toby is keeping an eye on you."

"I can be your manservant, carrying your books and picking up your crutches when you need them, I can also serve you your meals and defend you from any enemies…"

They all laughed but Arthur knew deep down that Toby's statement was closer to what he was thinking than even Merlin realised.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : FLYING CHANGES**

Toby turned out to be an excellent manservant, he escorted Merlin to his tutorials, making sure that he was comfortably seated many times with a stool on which he could rest his knee. He kept pace with him as they walked the hallways and went before him on the stairs. The only thing which he missed as they made their way down the stairs was a figure in the shadows who seemed surprisingly interested in their progress. If he had been closer, he might have heard a garbled message with the words, 'He's back!' sadly, he didn't.

Merlin had a break during Toby's next one-on-one tutorial and he declined his friend's offer to escort him back to his room, opting instead to spend the time in the library. Feeling sure that he wouldn't be able to get into any trouble there, Toby agreed and saw him settled with his computer at a table near the window, should he wish to do some day dreaming. Before he'd left him, he had partially pulled over another chair so that if Merlin's knee was causing any trouble he could rest his leg on it.

"Have you any water in case you need to take another pill?" he asked.

Merlin smiled, "Yes, Mother! Arthur put a bottle of water in my backpack and I have my pills! Now get on your way or you'll have Stephen glaring at you for the first ten minutes as you have kept him waiting!"

"Right, if you need anything most of the chaps around here will give you a hand but I'll be right back as soon as I can." Before he turned the corner, he turned and waved causing Merlin to grin and wave back.

He settled into the notes which Toby had sent him from missed tutorials. He had a few questions which he intended to check with his tutors. He'd worked for about thirty-five minutes when he was conscious of his knee. He flexed it but the pain continued, figuring that he'd over exerted it on the stairs, he reached over to get the other chair sending his crutches clattering on the floor.

Someone at a neighbouring table, looked up and smiled, coming over to pick them up and rebalance them against the window sill. "I broke my leg last year and crutches are a necessity and a nuisance, aren't they? Were you trying to reach the other chair?"

Merlin smiled saying, 'Yes, I thought that I might put my leg on it to rest my knee." The chap who said that he was Roger moved the chair and helped Merlin reposition his leg.

"Would you not be more comfortable in your room? Which residence are you in? I could help you there if necessary."

"I'm across the way but waiting for a friend to come back." He grinned adding, "I promised not to move from here."

"Well, if you're OK, I'll get back to my books." He walked back to his table across the way. Silence reigned. Some time later, Roger was gazing at nothing in particular when he noticed a figure walk close to Merlin's table, in a split second, he realised that he was too close to him and jumped up but already the damage had been done as the chair upon which Merlin had been resting his leg was abruptly pulled away.

Roger heard Merlin cry out and turn green. He was beside him almost immediately, putting a hand on his arm telling him to stay seated.

At that moment, Toby arrived and seeing Merlin's horrified face and the stranger's proximity dashed over and told the other chap to leave him alone. Merlin looked up tears threatening to spill down his face and gasped, "Toby, It's all right, he was helping me!"

"What happened?"

"I was sitting here with my leg on that chair," Merlin replied, motioning to the upturned chair, "when it was suddenly wrenched away by someone in passing."

Toby looked at Roger who said, "It was intentional, the chap crossed to Merlin and then checked no one was near and grabbed the chair with force. Are you all right?"

"My knee is killing me and I feel sick but apart from that," he tried to smile, "I'm right as rain!"

Reaching over, Toby closed Merlin's computer and put it in his backpack. "What is it with Oxford and us? We just seem to be unlucky. Arthur is going to be furious!"

Roger said nothing but thought, 'This was not just being unlucky this was being set upon.' Something suddenly dawned on him, "You're Arthur's friend, aren't you?" Merlin nodded trying to figure where he had met the man.

"I was in first year with Arthur and heard through my sister that he was back. Meant to get in touch with him. His friend Laurence is in one of my tutorials...small world." Merlin nodded.

Toby looked at his watch and said, "Do you think you can hobble back to our rooms? If not, I'll arrange a chair brigade to carry you there."

"Best of luck with the stairs!" Merlin said wryly.

Roger said, "No matter, I can be of help opening doors and carrying things. Toby smiled figuring that if the man knew Arthur and Laurence, it was probably safe to accept his help.

Merlin grimaced as he stood up with help and was given his crutches. He checked the table that everything had been put in his backpack. Toby slipped his hand around his back and together the party of three left the library.

Progress was slow as Merlin relied entirely on his crutches, tentative of putting any weight on his right knee. They rested a while before attempting the stairs and were intercepted by the young porter Conroy, "Mr Pendragon, has been looking for the two of you." He nodded acknowledging Roger with a, "Mr Maxwell!"

They had just reached the second floor when Arthur appeared. Surprised to see two people helping Merlin, he asked "What happened?"

Looking a little green, Merlin's voice broke as he said, "Arthur!"

Toby said, "His knee was giving him more pain and Mr. Maxwell offered to accompany us back here."

"Roger!" the older student insisted.

Arthur turned around recognising him, "Roger, good to see you! Thanks for coming to the aid of these two. It's Merlin's first day back and I guess he overdid it."

Roger deciding to keep quiet about the library until he could get Arthur alone said, "I've been meaning to get in touch as my sister gave me your number after bumping into you in the Tesco parking lot but time just flew by. You're all right now, Merlin aren't you?"

Merlin who was feeling better now that he was back in his own room said, "Thank you for helping me. It will probably be the last time you offer to pick up someone's crutches!"

Roger smiled,"I doubt it! Well, it was nice meeting you." He turned to Arthur saying, "Will I see you at the get-together at the end of the month?"

"Yes, we should both be there..." Arthur said with a smile.

Roger left and Arthur turned to the other two saying, "So…can you now tell me what exactly happened?"

-0-0-

Between the two of them, Arthur was able to get an idea of what had happened. Merlin knew nothing until he felt the pain in his knee and heard the chair falling over. Toby mentioned that Roger had seen what had happened but he himself had only arrived shortly afterwards.

"If it had been an accident, surely the person would have apologised and at least picked up the chair, " Toby added, "anyway, I think Roger saw more of what happened. It was very kind of him to help us. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, he'd already picked up my crutches and moved the chair over so that I could put my foot on it. He probably now regrets trying to be helpful."

"No, he's not like that. You remember meeting his sister and kids in the Tesco parking lot when we came back from Cardiff." Merlin nodded and hoped that he wasn't blushing as it was more than just the chance meeting which he remembered."

Arthur's phone rang it was the Porter's Lodge, their supper had arrived. Toby offered to run down and get it and Arthur handed him three pounds to tip the delivery chap.

Once they were alone, Arthur sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Merlin said, "It wasn't an accident, Roger saw the whole thing and was up before the chair hit the floor..."

"I know. We'll get to the bottom of this even if it takes months!"

"If I last that long..." Merlin murmured with his head buried in Arthur's chest.

"Don't even think that! We now have Roger on our side, who ever it is, is not that clever! He'll be found and and I intend to see that the score is settled."

"Sounds ominous," Merlin murmured, as they heard Toby at the door. He wiped his face and smiled weakly as Arthur got up to help with the food.

-0-0-

After helping to get Merlin settled comfortably in bed, Arthur left around ten wanting Merlin to get an early night. "Don't stay up all night talking the two of you," he said as he left.

Toby saw him to the door and said quietly "I'll keep an ear out for him..."

"You have my number, call me regardless of the time! Don't think I'm going to sleep too deeply anyway."

Toby walked back into Merlin's room and said, "That was a great meal, Arthur could start an online sight recommending some of the better take-aways in Oxford, couldn't he? By the way, is the pill still working?"

"Yes, to question number two and, only if you have deep pockets to the idea of an online site. Last time, he arranged for a take-away from The Folly!"

Soon it was time for Toby to leave. Merlin said hesitantly, "Will you lock my door after you leave and keep my key until tomorrow? I can unlock it from this side if necessary."

Realising that Merlin was less confident than he seemed, Toby said, "I'll kip on the floor if you like..."

"...and with my luck, I'd trip over you on the way to the toilet and hurt my other knee!"

"Scratch that idea then...I'll lock you in and if you need help just yell." Merlin's heartbeat quickened, as he remembered Arthur's remark about their probably not being able to stay together in a public campground. Toby continued, "All right, hopefully, the second pill will see you through till tomorrow. Good night!"

-0-0-

Merlin lay on his back afraid to move his knee. He wanted to stretch out and wriggle his toes, he wanted to roll over and lie on his stomach, he wanted to scrunch up in a ball; however the recent events and the acute pain he had felt that afternoon precluded that.

He wondered if tomorrow he should go to the doctor and see if everything was all right. He decided that if he couldn't bear to put weight on his knee he would maybe attend the clinic at the college and see the nurse. She must have had lots of experience with wobbly knees dealing with so many students. Ideally, when he woke tomorrow morning his knee would feel no worse that it had yesterday morning.

He let his mind go home and he knew that he was putting off telling his mother, until he could say something such as, 'I hurt my knee last week, it was a really nuisance but now it's as good as new.' He didn't want to bother her and he knew that with her nursing training, she would worry unless he was running, skipping and jumping again.

He smiled to himself, he had loved skipping, the rhythm and the upward movement and the downward-forward motion. That was until some kids at school had made fun of him, telling him that boys don't skip as it is girly.

He still loved skipping and he had quite happily skipped around the park with the little girl next door when she was learning to skip. Then he found out that boxers skipped and he wondered why rope-skipping was fine for men but free skipping was frowned on for boys.

Then he'd grown up and running had taken preference to skipping. One day, he had been watching the Grand Prix Dressage in the Olympics and he saw horses skipping. It was wonderful to behold and he even researched it to find that it wasn't called skipping but flying lead changes. He knew then and there that the feeling must be exhilarating for both the horse and the rider.

He felt his eyes getting heavier…and allowed sleep to take over.

 _He hears his name being called and he rides at a trot into the dressage arena, a rectangle marked out by a small white wooden fence. He remembers to bow towards the judges and then starts his routine, he and his horse go around and across, then turn and do it from the other direction. The day is spectacular and he feels one with his horse which surprisingly he can't see just feel the power through the saddle between his legs. He is having a great time, all the prescribed gaits being done to perfection, and soon they are lining up to accomplish the flying changes. He sits down, sliding one leg back at the same time raising his hand slightly to keep contact with his horse's mouth and the horse responds by going onto its left lead, immediately he gives the second command and his horse ever obedient changes effortlessly to the right lead, he changes leads on every stride until he reached the corner and Merlin asks him to stay on one lead as they circle…his mind is miles alway, his hands, legs and seat sending almost imperceptible messages to his horse._

 _Suddenly, he loses contact with his mount and is catapulted into the air twisting his right knee as he lands. He immediately turns to check on his horse but he is alone, there are no judges, no little white fence with its alphabetical markers…just him kneeling in agony on the grass._

 _A doctor he recognises from Radcliffe A &E approaches him but it is too late that he realises it was the student from the stairs, who'd grabbed him. The man draws his leg back and kicks him in the left knee saying, 'You're a slow learner, aren't you?' _

_Merlin just rolls onto his side and before his head touches the ground he sees Arthur in the distance yelling, 'I'm coming, Merlin. Hang on!'_

 _Merlin watches him as he skips across the grass towards him and just as he feels his arms around him…_

 _-0-0-_

He woke up! He was tangled in the bedclothes and realised that his knee was bent and hurting. He gingerly straightened it and lay still. All he could think off was the exhilarating feeling of his horse and he skipping and that Arthur had been coming to save him and that he had been skipping too!

As dreams go, it hadn't been too bad except for the assailant and the fact that he had never found out what Arthur might have done when he finally reached him.

He was wide awake and he knew that his guilty conscience was keeping him from falling asleep. He had promised to tell Arthur everything which happened to him and he had subsequently omitted a few things.

He'd never told Arthur about the stairs incident. He had been coming up the stairs as another student was going down and at the last split second, the student had reached out as they passed and grabbed at him. Luckily, Merlin on the left of the staircase, had just stepped up to another stair and all the guy got was a hand on his thigh. He had frozen and from below him, as the chap continued down the stairs, he'd heard the voice which he immediately recognised say, "You should take my warnings more seriously."

Merlin had raced up the remaining stairs as quickly as possibly and was sure he hadn't breathed until he was standing in his own room with his back to the door. What was he doing wrong? Had he been unconsciously sending out messages to other men? He removed his phone and ripped off his slacks throwing them in the laundry basket, he wanted the man's fingerprints and scent off them before he wore them again.

He had intended to keep Arthur in the picture but he'd felt uncomfortable and had only made an entry in his notebook of the date, the location and what had happened. He'd dreamt that night, it hadn't been only his thigh which had been grabbed and Arthur who was in the corridor had looked at him in disgust as if he had initiated the encounter.

Over the following days, he purposely kept what had happened to himself. He felt himself getting sleepy again and he prayed that he wouldn't dream.

…and he didn't!

-0-0-

Arthur phoned early and Merlin was able to tell him that he'd slept well and his knee didn't seem to be causing him excess pain. He promised that he would be sensible and no racing up the stairs or over exerting himself and he'd see him later that afternoon. "I missed you last night... " he said quickly before he hung up.

'Damn the college and its residency rules!' Arthur said to himself as he had the perfect set up for Merlin and himself. He shook his head and made some coffee and put in some toast.

Laurence walked into the kitchen and said, "Talking to yourself, again?"

"Yes, planning what I am going to do with Baxter, if it is him, when I finally get my hands on him. This whole thing isn't right as if he still has a grievance against me, he should face me not take it out on Merlin."

"...and Toby to a lesser degree, don't forget him."

"I worry that he will come up with some new ideas to cause trouble."

"Look, we have the two of us and I'm sure Roger and Matt would be willing to give us a hand. We just need a little break but setting up a trap might backfire and the police would see it as ensnarement and not take us seriously. I don't understand how Merlin is keeping his head above water study wise that is, however he seems to be coping. Do you think he might consider transferring to another college next year?"

Arthur shook his head, "I doubt it, he's too involved with the AC to do that. Next year, I'm hoping that he will agree to move in with us. But, he's very strong willed and I think he intends to stay where he is." Laurence nodded and Arthur said, "Help yourself to toast…"

Arthur intended to have a chat with Roger and see if he could shed any further light on the library fiasco especially if he had recognised the person involved. He thought, 'Thank Goodness, he was there and willing to get involved as other people might have thought twice about going to Merlin's aid.' He also decided that it might make sense mentioning to Claudio what had happened recently with the two pushing incidences. Merlin had first spoken to him about the stranger at his door and he had also been present at the trashed rooms discussion

-0-0-

Things seemed to settle down and Merlin's leg improved so Arthur was able to get back his deposit for the crutches. Arthur noticed that he still seemed to favour it when he was tired or on the stairs but otherwise he insisted that he was as good as new and no longer in pain. He had been able to mention to his mother that he had twisted his knee but with no lasting injuries. He omitted telling her anything which might make her worry.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : THE CIRCLE WIDENS**

Thursday evening, Arthur had joined Merlin and Toby in the Dining Hall for supper. Toby had work to do, so Arthur went upstairs to Merlin's room. Arthur decided that this would be the optimum time to have a serious chat with Merlin. He'd been thinking about it in the light of what had recently happened and decided that Merlin deserved to hear about his and Laurence's first year in the Waynflete residence.

"I'm not telling you this to frighten you, but I think it might help explain a few things which have subsequently happened.

"It happened four years ago when Laurence and I were in Waynflete, at first we hung around together and then made other friends so that we had a group of people to go out with on weekends and partying. It was a cohesive group and we formed a strong bond with some of the others.

"There was a fresher from Yorkshire, brilliant chap called Kevin. I remember most that he was very generous with his time and used to help people who were having difficulties with their work. It seemed as if all subjects came easily to him. He didn't drink but he joined our group and I remember that he had a great repertoire of jokes and was well travelled. He was, however picked on by some of the other residents. Kevin was small and scrawny, his voice was a pitch higher than ours and you always knew when he was around as you could easily pick out not only his voice but his mop of red hair.

"I guess he became the mascot of our group and we were thrilled when he received extra credit for his reports, that is we were…but not everyone.

"There was a small group of students that were difficult from the start. They lorded it over everyone and were obnoxious to those who had no friends. They disrupted mealtimes with their annoying loud comments. Of course, I couldn't keep my mouth shut and had challenged the leader of the group, when he had two girls in tears one evening after supper. He'd insinuated that they were not of the calibre to graduate from Oxford and that they were wasting his and their tutor's time. I realised later that unfortunately they were in some of the same tutorials as the bully

"I said to him, 'Leave them alone! As they were accepted here, they are well capable of following their courses.' Of course, Laurence and a few of the others also chimed in with non-flattering comments. The bully stared me through and said quietly with a sneer, 'Pendragon, right?' then added as he walked away, 'I won't soon forget that name!'

"Our group never did anything about it, such as reporting it or anything and the Big Mouth and his followers made life in Waynflete difficult for certain people. At the time, we hadn't noticed that he had chosen Kevin as his scapegoat…well, not until Kevin began to miss tutorials and kept himself in his room instead of going out with us on the weekends.

"Looking back, we must have been blind. It was a perfect case of bullying and we all stood by and did nothing.

"One day, our paths crossed on the stairs, the bully pushed into me. My fencing training came to the fore as I took a step back to get him off balance and then I lunged at him, sending him down a few stairs as he clung to the bannister. I had the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in surprise or what I had hoped, was pain.

"I walked up two stairs turned and said slowly, 'Shame you hurt yourself falling on the stairs!' before adding with more emphasis, 'However, touch me like that again and I'll see you in court!'

"I figured that I would live to regret it as I knew that I would now have an enemy for the remainder of the year. However, I must have called his bluff as he kept out of my way after that."

He smiled almost apologetically as he explained to Merlin that the reference to court had been spontaneous as he ofter heard it used when he was around his father.

"We got through two terms and kept an eye out for any victims. Kevin seemed to have found himself again and although he was much quieter he did remain on the periphery of our group, eating with us and sometimes going out with us on weekends. Then during Trinity, he went missing. He was there on Monday and gone by Tuesday. The porters had no record of him leaving the building.

"The leader of the group was swaggering around as if he had conquered the world and someone happened to hear Kevin's name mentioned by one of his group of followers and everyone smirked and someone else said quietly, 'He had it coming, Stupid Bastard!'

"Laurence asked the Porters to check Kevin's room Thursday evening as he still hadn't been seen. Of course, security had to be involved and Laurence was present when Kevin's door was opened and curled up on the bed naked, with plastic ties around his ankles and his wrists was Kevin. The window had been left wide open and the room was cold. The porter who happened to be Dunn, grabbed a blanket and covered him up as he was shivering uncontrollably and Laurence stayed with him.

"Now, bruises on you wrists and ankles can heal quickly but to add insult to injury someone had shaved his head and his eyebrows…the hair was all over the pillow and his sheets.

"An ambulance was called and he was taken off to hospital. The news spread like wildfire and all hell broke loose in the residence; it was considered a secure building yet one of the students had been attacked in his own room.

"We got little information from the college but three of us were witnesses to the group leader's continual baiting and bullying of individuals. His friends were noted and spoken to by the police as there was an assault and battery charge.

"Someone from his group ratted on him and he was taken to the Dean of Discipline's office, there was also a follow up with the College Discipline council and the final outcome was that he was expelled.

"I then went to Bruxelles and Laurence a couple of years later mentioned in passing that Baxter was back. His parents fought for his return something to do with family ties to the actual Waynflete Family and the powers-that-be limited the expulsion to his first year which he never completed and one further year so he is now a junior with a new bunch of followers. He's a nasty bit of business but without concrete proof, all we could provide was considered hearsay.

"Kevin and his family did not press charges so Baxter's parents tried to attribute the attack to college pranks and high spirits, although none of the students saw it as such."

"What happened to Kevin?"

"He's still at Oxford but in Oriel. They were only too willing to accept him as he is exceptionally talented in his field and will be a credit to their college. He was allowed to make up the time missed and is now a postgraduate."

"You think this Baxter is the one causing trouble, don't you?"

Arthur shuffled his feet and finally looked at Merlin and nodded, "Did you keep any record of things which happened as I asked you?"

"Yes, but I still need to add Toby's pushing, my fall and the library chair episode."

"Would you let me see it?"

Merlin nodded and rolled back the rug on the floor and handed Arthur the stapled pages. "I figured it was safer here than on my computer or iPad."

Arthur smiled the old-fashioned way was maybe the best in this case. He glanced down the list and suddenly stopped, "You didn't tell me about the stairs incident."

"I thought at the time that it might have been accidental."

"Really Merlin? That could be considered inappropriate touching and the fact that you included it means you knew that…"

"I didn't want to worry you and then my room was trashed and I had other things on my mind." He sighed, "Someone has to believe us..."

"Security has not closed Kevin's case. So, please keep adding to this no matter how trivial it seems at the moment. He'll make a mistake, be found and you and Toby will be vindicated," Arthur insisted.

"You know that we see him in the Dining Hall everyday."

"Does he ever say anything to you?"

"No but if he can make eye contact he smirks."

Arthur was frustrated he knew that smirking was hardly a crime but it meant that Baxter had not given up.

-0-0-

On Friday, he got a call from Angus Quilley, "What is going on? Toby came home this weekend with some garbled story about Merlin having to go to hospital after he was pushed."

Arthur explained, "He was pushed but stepped aside and then slipped off the kerb into the road and wrenched his knee quite badly. He was on the phone coming back from seeing his friend to the station; I knew where he was and suddenly there was a noise and then his phone went dead. I raced over and another girl had also been hurt as Merlin had sidestepped the original thrust. Whoever pushed them got away."

"Toby confessed that he had been pushed into a lamppost last weekend when he was with Merlin and his friend. My wife noticed the bruises on his arms. Obviously, there is some bullying going on there. This is not what his mother or I expected when we allowed him to apply for Magdalen." He paused and then said, "Arthur, do you think that over the weekend, we could get together? How many other people are involved?"

"Well, apart from the Discipline Committee and the porters, security is also involved," Arthur mentioned Roger Maxwell, who had witnessed the library incident."

It was decided that they would meet Friday after supper at the Quilley's.

Arthur tried to make light of it but he knew that when he mentioned it to Merlin it would bring back everything he's gone through and possibly make him worry even more.

"Angus is a person with first hand experience in college life and he might be able to shed more light on the situation. You have to remember that when Toby's room was trashed his parents became involved." He smiled at Merlin and said, "Let's give it a go. I've already notified Roger and Laurence. Chances are when we get together, we might see something which we had previously missed.

"I've decided to tell Angus about Laurence's and my run-ins when we were freshers, I'm sure they are linked into this mess. Also he is at Oriel and maybe remember the gossip of Kevin's transferring from Magdalen to his college."

They sat quietly for a few seconds, before Merlin said, "Do you regret that I applied for Oxford and caused all this trouble?"

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin, he slipped his arm over his shoulders are drew him closer, "I'll never regret either my returning here or your being accepted. It should be the most exciting time of our lives!"

"Honestly, it is sometimes,…" Merlin paused before adding, "…but not when I am alone then I am always conscious that someone might do something. It seems as if troubled times happen more than good."

"I am determined to get it straightened out! Whoever is at the bottom of this, cannot go around threatening younger residents just because they have history with another student."

Merlin suddenly pulled away, "Do you think that this Baxter chap, is jealous of you or maybe he wanted you to pay attention to him?"

"Heaven's forbid! I have no tolerance for goons and I can assure you that there is nothing about him physically which would have attracted my attention to begin with."

Getting off track, Merlin asked, "What attracted you to me, was it purely physical or did even then, my intelligence, quick thinking and free spirit bowl you over?"

"Maybe it was your intelligence as Laurence kept going on about his brother's friend who seemed to have set him on the right path after countless teachers had been unable to accomplish much with him. I'd known Gawaine since he was a kid and apart from his wild spirit, I saw him as someone who was either going to make it or break it. Even then, he had his group of females fans who were enthralled with his every grin or smart-assed remark.

"And then one day, Laurence had suggested while we were in Ixelles that we take the ferry and meet up in Scarborough with his family and get a couple of free nights in hotel. You were all fooling in the pool and my eyes were drawn to you and that was it. Every boyfriend or girlfriend I had ever gone out with was wiped clean from my mind and I could only see you."

"So, my intelligence won out?"

"That and the fact that I knew your name which captivated me…and you body wasn't too bad either!"

Merlin thumped Arthur saying, "I guess we should be especially nice to Gawaine the next time we see him as he is the kingpin to our friendship!"

"Relationship, I believe is the correct term," Arthur said, ready to show Merlin what their 'friendship' meant for him

However, Merlin couldn't let it go and he said, "That's why Baxter made those comments to me about not looking for someone outside this residence isn't it?"

Arthur realised how involved in this vexing situation Merlin was, as it kept popping up at moments when he felt they might have been considering other ways to keep themselves busy. He was conscious that Merlin had suddenly frozen and put his finger to his lips.

Looking toward the door and involuntarily grabbing Arthur's hand, he'd whispered, "Someone's out there!"

Arthur stood up and crept to the door, he swung it open noticing something on the floor but more importantly a solid figure at a run disappearing around the corner presumably to reach the staircase.

He heard Merlin say, "No, Arthur!" grabbing his arm, but he shook himself loose and took off to catch whoever it was. He reached the stairs and stopped, he listened, fifty percent chance they had gone down. He stood perfectly still but could pick up no sound so he figured that the person must have hidden himself somewhere nearby. He walked along the other corridor but found nothing. He was pretty certain Merlin would never make it further than the corridor and finally wandered back to see what the lump had been at Merlin's door.

When he reached the corridor, Merlin was on his knees visibly upset. He turned to look at Arthur and said, quietly, "This has gone far enough, taking an innocent animal's life to make a point is unacceptable."

Arthur glanced down and quickly looked away from the mutilated body of a tabby cat.

Merlin's shudder was involuntary. The cat was not the victim of a road accident or a run in with a dog, the incisions were too clean and deliberate, almost like erratic stabbings. He had hoped that it was an animal from one of the anatomy labs and not a family pet. Nevertheless, the fresh blood told another story.

"Get back in the room now," Arthur told him. He grabbed Merlin's arm to drag him to safety, initially he refused and then followed Arthur willingly. He sat him on his bed and his nerves got the worst of him and he started to sob.

Knowing that reporting the event as soon as possible was paramount, Arthur left him there and phoned the Porter's Lodge, luckily Drake was on and got involved immediately. He agreed to phone security and maintenance to clean up.

"If you have a camera, it might be sensible to take a couple of photos so we have a record of the location of the body in reference to Mr Emrys's room. Are both of you all right?" Arthur explained that Merlin was really upset. "Someone will be up shortly," Drake said.

Arthur explained to Merlin what he was going to do and stepped out into the corridor. When he returned, Merlin covered his eyes saying, "I don't want to see the photos!" Arthur sat beside him on the bed and put his arm around him. "You won't have to as they're on my phone." Arthur left the door slightly ajar so that whoever came wouldn't have to knock.

"It was probably someone's pet."

Arthur tried to be helpful by suggesting that it might have been hit on the road and someone had brought it in as a joke. However, Merlin wasn't buying that as he knew it was a specific action against him.

"How did you know someone was outside your door?"

"Drake showed me how to recognise the sounds that the floorboards make when someone steps toward my door. It was the first time I used it but it works. There is a certain area where it squeaks when weight is put on it. I can also tell when Toby comes back as there is also one to the left of his door."

"A regular Sherlock our friend Drake!" Arthur said, filing away the floor information.

"Well, at least it allowed us to realise that someone was there."

Soon security arrived and checked if photos had been taken before telling a worker from maintenance to remove the body. She nodded at Arthur who said, "Sorry!"

The woman said, "Just part of the job!" She washed the area before leaving with her green bin bag.

Security wrote up a report from Arthur who explained he had seen a figure but had been unable to catch it. The senior security person present said, "The college prefers that the residents refrain from apprehending wrong doers, we will take care of the situation and no one will get hurt."

Merlin who was sitting next to Arthur said quietly, "Tell that to the cat!"

The security man nodded, "Well, if that is it. I should be getting back to the office. Thursday evenings are always busy, building up for Friday and the weekend."

Arthur saw him to the door and moved to sit on the sofa beside Merlin

Toby arrived back at his room later and seeing the patch of darker floor and the open door said as he walked into Merlin's room, "Saw Security on the stairs. Hey, Merlin, someone got caught out?"

Arthur shook his head and put his finger to his lips. However, Merlin seeing Toby looking confused gave him an abbreviated account of what had happened. "In our corridor…?" was all Toby said.

Before he left, Arthur said, "Toby, your father has invited us to your place tomorrow after supper and we will be discussing all the strange things which have been happening here."

"Merlin, will you be there too?"

"Yes, as I seem to be a catalyst in this mess."

"I'd best be on my way," Arthur said, "now promise me that you won't open your doors to any strangers. Phone each other if you are in doubt. Security said they would check this staircase more frequently tonight and, Merlin, I'm not a deep sleeper, so you can phone me anytime you want to hear a friendly voice," Arthur said laughing before adding, "you too, Toby!"

He hated leaving Merlin but he knew the rules. Tomorrow night after the Quilley's, he'd whisk Merlin back to the condo and if he was agreeable keep him there until early Sunday evening.

He was worried about the effect all these disturbances were having on his ability to concentrate on things college.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : UNANTICIPATED HIDE AND SEEK**

The meeting at the Quilley's was to the point and informative. Arthur gave him the background from Waynflete. Angus acknowledged that he had been privy to the discussions on the Oriel Committee which had decided to accept Kevin and allow him to make up his missed time during the summer. He had met Kevin's family and understood their reluctance to press charges accepting that the matter would be settled within the college.

He added sarcastically, "And we know how successfully that turned out!"

Using Merlin's notes, Arthur made reference to each occurrence. He mentioned Merlin being uncomfortable coming back from The Folly as Baxter was present. There were nods from both boys when he mentioned the stranger who had tried to push his way into Merlin's room, the snide remarks in the Dining Hall and later the threatening note. He kept a careful watch on Merlin as he progressed through it especially the stairs incident.

Feeling that he was going to die of embarrassment when that came up, Merlin had kept his eyes down but felt a little better when Professor Angus agreed that it was inexcusable and Toby sitting beside him had touched his arm.

Angus was already privy to the room trashing as he had experienced it first hand when he had returned to the college with Toby.

The episode during Gawaine's visit was mentioned and Merlin felt so guilty that in turning to his right, whomever was behind him had pushed Toby instead. Then the second pushing incident after he had seen Gawaine to the train was mentioned and Arthur stated that a young lady had been more seriously hurt.

Roger stated that he had been with Laurence and Arthur in Waynflete and had witnessed Baxter's treatment of other students. However, when he was in the library, he did not know that Laurence or Arthur were connected to the young man sitting on the next table. He was shocked at what happened. He said that the person had gone out of their way to wrench the chair away and it seemed obvious that they knew that Merlin had previously been injured.

Arthur ended the list with yesterday's cat in the hallway.

"I want both of you boys to understand," Angus said, "that none of this is your fault. You have unluckily been caught up in an existing situation. Although I want you to be careful, I don't want you thinking that every person who comes up behind you has ill intent."

Laurence said, "Security knows there is a problem and the Porters are well up on the situation. A report of everything which has happened has been logged."

Angus asked for a copy of Merlin's list to be sent privately to his wife's email, "I don't want it to seem overkill but I would prefer this not be connected with my office until we are further along in our findings.

"Has anyone heard of other complaints about Baxter's behaviour this year?" They shook their heads.

Merlin said, "When I visited Claudio, there were two files on his desk, one was empty but for two sheets paper and the other was quite bulky. He referred to the latter frequently. For what it's worth, I felt that the empty one was mine."

"Any accusations that have been made are not public knowledge. However, one of the members of security gave me a knowing nod at one point and I find it difficult that only Merlin and Toby are in his sights." Arthur continued but more quietly, "One of the chaps in Baxter's year, Des Morley is trying to figure out if there is a pattern of bullying. He says that Baxter is confrontational to many of the other students but he hasn't yet noticed any continual badgering by the chaps who hangs around with him. He says some of them are quite unsavoury. He also said that Baxter is present for meals and tutorials but seldom seen apart from that."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea having innocent people following him as I have a feeling that he will take to that less than kindly," Angus said.

"Des comes by it naturally as his father is a Chief Detective outside Amityville and also to add a point of interest, Des has a license to carry a gun in the US."

"Oh, great!" said Laurence, "Haunted houses and Gunfight at the OK Corral!" They all laughed but each one knew that this was not really a laughing matter it was just a way to release tension.

Mrs Quilley came in with a tray of snacks saying, "Angus, I think our guests could do with a drink after all this talking."Angus walked over to a cabinet and opened it, revealing bottles, a bar fridge and glasses. Everyone's eyes brightened. Angus, Arthur and Laurence had whiskey.

They continued talking and decided that the group from Magdalen would keep an eye as best they could on Baxter, paying attention and remembering inconsequential things which might in the future become important.

Angus walking outside with Arthur told him privately that he was going to look into Baxter's expulsion more carefully. "He must be leaving loads of clues and we have yet to pick up anything. You didn't mention much about the cat."

"It wasn't pretty and…" Arthur could see Merlin and Timothy with Laurence down by his car. "Merlin was really upset," he said as he fished in his pocket for his phone. He opened it and handed it to Angus.

The man's face paled and he said, "Bloody Hell! There will be trouble if the RSPCA gets their hands on this."

"Not until _we've_ dealt with him first…" Arthur said pocketing his phone. "Thank you for having us over and I'm sorry that Toby had to become involved. He's a good lad and a real friend to Merlin."

Angus smiled, "Yes, they get on well together. His mother and I were worried that after this past summer's accident, he might have become withdrawn but he seems to be holding his own." He turned and made his way back into the house thinking, 'Better than his parents are!'

-0-0-

Laurence left them going to meet up with friends as Arthur and Merlin made their way back to the condo.

"It wasn't too horrendous was it?" Arthur said as he pulled the car into the garage.

Merlin shook his head but said, "I hated it as I felt that my life was under the microscope and people were hoping that somewhere I had tripped up and brought this down on myself. One of the things that keeps me going is that I know his interest is not completely in me," he managed a little smile adding, "you are as much of interest to him but he's scared of you!"

Running his finger down Merlin's cheek, Arthur said, "But you're not are you Merlin?" He was rewarded with a sincere smile as Melin got out of the car.

They had the lift to themselves and Arthur slipped his arm around his waist saying, "I bet the security cameras are quite interesting to monitor." Merlin smiled raising his eyebrows. "I can honestly say", Arthur continued, "that my behaviour in this lift has always be above criticism if anything bordering on exemplary."

Merlin grinned saying, "…and you expect me to believe that?" He pushed Arthur into the corner under the security camera and gave him a resounding kiss.

Arthur not to be left out gave back as good as he got before saying, as he tried to keep a straight face, "Hey! I'll have you know that you might just have ruined my reputation!"

Merlin was away once the lift doors opened and by the time Arthur reached the end of the hall, his apartment door was already open and Merlin's coat and shoes was on the floor…

-0-0-

Arthur looked into Merlin's face and smiled. "You've come a long way, Love."

Merlin laughed and allowed himself to slip back down beside Arthur. He enjoyed being able to make Arthur happy. Their relationship had grown so much over their time at Oxford. Arthur had let it progress at Merlin's pace so he had never felt rushed or expected to perform only for Arthur's wellbeing.

He smiled to himself, his life seemed almost perfect. He was holding his own in the second term. He had to acknowledge that it was time consuming but these free weekends allowed him to get his feet back on terra firma. He had Arthur beside him and knew that he still loved him.

Laurence was spending the weekend with Sara so they had the place to themselves. There was no need to get dressed if they didn't want to as they could live on restaurant deliveries very popular in a university town. The huge sofas in front of the TV were a perfect place to while away the time.

Merlin laughed when Arthur told him, that they were to be custom made in London and delivered to Oxford, with the manufacturer suggesting that he supply the pertinent measurements of his doorways.

Arthur had laughed and told the man that it was open plan and handed him the front door measurements. He had never told anyone the cost of the pieces but as he lay cuddling Merlin while watching a late night movie, he knew that it was worth every penny.

He got up and left, returned a little while later, "You know some of the facilities in the old days made sense. I could just have rolled over and grabbed the chamberpot."

"Nice thought, Sire!" Merlin said, "…and think of the servant who would be responsible for emptying it."

"He or she would have been well paid I'm sure." Arthur then offered him a water bottle, "In the old days, I'd have just clapped my hands and a goblet of water would have appeared as if by magic."

"That would be great for you, Sire. However as a lowly peasant, I would have had to put on my heavy woollen pants, pulled on my fur leggings and laced them up, thrown my ragged fur shawl over my shoulders then I'd have to go out fighting against the wintery blizzard, making my way to the village well, before returning with an oaken bucket half full of questionable water."

"Poor baby, you would have been so hard done by. Anyway, the women were responsible for getting the water and they would have known better and have had sufficient in the house before the storm."

"But...I'm an old man living alone, no one told me…!" He could go on no further as Arthur had, happily for Merlin grabbed him and pulled him back into his arms

Merlin said, "Good thing these three day weekends don't happen regularly as you'd be unable to get out of bed to attend your courses. By the way, what are you going to do this break besides studying?"

"Nothing special why, what have you planned?"

"Well, my courses don't finish for an additional two weeks. Naturally, I'm going home as I want to spend time with Mum but she is going to Cardiff sometime after Easter with her CWL Ladies, so I thought I'd just hang out with Gawaine and Gaius. What are you doing?"

"Well, I was thinking of a ten days Bruxelles trip, taking the Eurostar and staying at the family place in Ixelles. We still have it and it's empty unless my father has lent it out to someone over the holidays."

Merlin nodded, "Gawaine told me about it as he stayed there with his parents once. Actually, he met your father."

"That's no claim to fame! It was my home base while I was studying in Bruxelles; however I really don't want to go all by myself as I'd like company and someone who would enjoy visiting some of the hot spots."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Well, there is this ravishing brunet I know who would make an excellent travelling companion. He is also very easy to get along with and quite willing to share a room, meaning that the housekeeper would have less rooms to make up and less beds to change once we left."

"You make it sound interesting but…is the train ticket very expensive?"

"Not for you as I will cover it. What do you say?"

Merlin thought carefully before answering, "Yes, I would love to spend time with you in Belgium but let me talk with my Mum about the dates and then I'll let you know."

Merlin started humming a national anthem and Arthur interrupted him by saying, "Wrong country, that's La Marseillaise and it belongs to France." Merlin tried another but Arthur shook his head, "Russian!"

"But it is quite stirring…then how about this," Merlin hummed a few bars of something he remembered from the World Cup.

Arthur said, "Sorry wrong again that's Germany! Did you know that it was written by Joseph Haydn."

Undeterred Merlin swung into the Liverpool FC anthem and even Arthur had to laugh, "I can see we need to do a little travelling together so you can get the others right."

"Well, I know all about 'You'll Never Walk Alone' as Gawaine said that he couldn't be friends with me until I learned it. We used to drive his mother crazy singing it and of course the twins picked it up too. Good thing his father was a Reds supporter or we would have been banned from the house."

Arthur loved how Merlin could get sidetracked but as long as it was with him, he didn't care. He'd hate to think of Merlin sharing these simple childhood memories with someone other than himself.

Neither of them had any further interest in the movie and Arthur flicked it off. They were free for a few days and had nothing better to occupy their time. Early the following morning, Merlin just before he was swept away whispered to Arthur, "Liverpool 1- Arsenal nil…"

Arthur murmured, "Love you too, Merlin!"

-0-0-

The weekend went well until early Monday afternoon when the door bell rang. Arthur moaned and said, "You'd better get it, I'll take too long. It's probably Laurence and he's misplaced his key."

Merlin grabbed a pair of sweat bottoms and hopped down the hall pulling them on. He opened the door and stared at the man before recognising him as Pierce. "Pierce!" he said.

"Is Arthur in?" Merlin nodded as Pierce continued, "His father would like to speak to him!"

Merlin stammered, "Yes…can you give him a minute?"

Pierce nodded, "Mr. Pendragon's in the car waiting. I'll take my time going down." He smiled as he said, "Tell Arthur to get his act together as quickly as possible."

Merlin closed the door, locking it that would give them a few minutes. He ran back to the bedroom and told Arthur about an imminent visitor, his father who wanted to come upstairs. If the situation hadn't been so upsetting, the look on Arthur's face would have been comical.

Arthur said, "Damn!" and jumped out of bed, grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling on his boxers, jeans and a white shirt from the back of a chair. He ran his hand through his hair and wandered into the bathroom and swigged some mouth wash. He came out buttoning the shirt with a look on his face which Merlin had never seen before.

Arthur turned at him in what might have been called a panic and Merlin said, "Relax Arthur, I'll make myself scarce but as you have no back door, I will hide somewhere."

If it hadn't been for the fact that Uther was probably in the lift right at the moment, Arthur might have made some wise crack about that sounded like fun but his mind wasn't functioning.

Merlin dashed into the third bedroom which was used as a study/guest room. He stood behind the door, waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast. He regretted his choice of room as there was no en-suite but decided that in a pinch he could use one of the trophies on the shelf. He walked over to the window and perched on the ledge. He looked around deciding where he could hide if necessary. He had two choices, under the heavy executive styled desk or behind the pull-out sofa against the wall that is if he would fit. He hoped that he would have no need to use either.

He heard Arthur open the front door and say, "Father, what a nice surprise!"

He looked at the clock on the wall, how long would Uther decide to stay? He listened at the door and the level of conversation sounded civilised, however Uther seemed to be doing all the talking. He sat down in the armchair and waited.

He must have been miles away when he clearly heard Arthur say, "Of course you can see the rest of the place. It has two en-suite bedrooms and you've seen the lounge, dining area and kitchen which though flat-sized is really all I need as I take many of my meals at college." He heard them passing the doorway and Arthur saying, "Down here, to the right is my bedroom."

Merlin decided that the time had come to hide and he chose to scuttle under the desk into the knee well.

-0-0-

Merlin pulled his knees to his chest deciding that there was plenty of room; he closed his eyes and mentally tried to visualise the state of Arthur's bedroom. Being Arthur, the only day it could be considered tidy was the day after the cleaning lady came. They might get by as long as Mr. Pendragon did not start counting the pairs of discarded clothes. He decided to take a deep breath and wait out the storm.

He knew that Uther would never have accepted that his son was entertaining another man. He heard their voices in Laurence's room and then Arthur saying, "That's a small guest room and the next door is the main bathroom."

Merlin realised that the door to the office had been opened and someone was standing in the doorway. He heard a voice saying, "Rather pokey however big enough for a guest. So tell me, Arthur, what do you do to keep..." the rest was muffled but he did pick up the word, "...entertained?"

He heard Arthur say, "Oxford is a vibrant..." but the rest was lost.

The further they went from the door, the less he could here. Finally after what seemed like an hour but was probably considerably less. He heard the front door close, then it was locked, he could imagine the relief on Arthur's face. He gingerly stretched out his legs then pulled them back.

Someone came back down the hall and he hoped it was Arthur and this time alone.

"Merlin, thank the Lord he's gone. Where are you?"

For some reason which he couldn't at the moment explain, Merlin decided to keep quiet and remain hidden.

Arthur knew he was either in Laurence's room hiding possibly under the bed or behind the clothes in the wardrobe or in the guest room. He first searched Laurence's room but to no avail. All the time he kept calling, "Come on, Merlin, he's gone! Come out, stop playing!"

He opened the door to the guest room and checked behind the sofa, Merlin watched his feet as he walked around the room.

Arthur laughing in exasperation, "When I find you, you're in for it!" He left to check the bathroom next door.

Merlin had been trying not to laugh. Suddenly, he realised that Arthur was coming back into the room as he heard him say, "You have to be in here. I'm staying here until you come out or die of either starvation or dehydration."

Merlin knew that Arthur had plonked himself on the pull-out sofa but he soon got bored and approached the desk. He then wandered around it to the window before finally moving the desk chair and sitting down.

Staying perfectly still, Merlin waited for Arthur to stretch out his legs, just before they made contact with his, he leaned forward and laid his hand possessively on Arthur's thigh squeezing slightly.

Arthur jumped, then scooted the chair back and leaned down so he could see Merlin. "Is there a reward because I found you?" he asked.

"There could be...!" Merlin said as he slid out on his bum and tried to straighten his legs.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : NO LONGER CHILDISH PRANKS**

The organisers of the Accelerated Course were satisfied with the progress made by their four chosen students. Certainly their choice of students seemed correct as they were well matched and progressing as an adhesive group. All submitted reports from tutors were positive and by the end of Hilary, if the committee felt the same way, they hoped to increase the number of students which they might accept into the following year's freshman AC. After a heated discussion it was decided that this year's group would progress as sophomores at a maximum of four students. It was an experimental course and allowing other students to join in subsequent years would skew the results. Dr. Ellis was very protective of her group and was pleased that the committee on the whole agreed.

One dissident voice, remarked that skimming the cream of the crop meant that other students might not challenge themselves to achieve knowing that the AC's were the golden boys.

"…and women!" came a female voice from the rear.

"As it stands," the chairman Dr. melrose said, "I don't believe that the majority of the freshmen are conscious that there is this programme. It was never publicly advertised, as you know, we approached only students whom we felt had the required ability. We will next meet in the second to last week of Trinity."

The meeting was adjoined and various members congratulated Dr. Ellis that her fledgling project had so far proved successful.

-0-0-

However, out of their small group, it wasn't Merlin who ran into trouble but Beth.

One evening well after midnight, Merlin was awakened by someone knocking quietly yet persistently at his door. He got up and mindful of what Arthur had said, asked, "Who is it?"

A worried voice said, "Merlin, it's Tina, please let us in." Merlin opened the door and Tina with a weeping Beth beside her walked into his room saying, "I didn't know what to do or where to go."

Merlin settled the girls on the sofa, Beth was shivering so he put his duvet over her shoulders, pulled a chair up and asked what had happened. He figured that there was a bat or a mouse in one of their rooms but it turned out to be something much more unpleasant.

Tina explained that the two of them were studying in her room and by eleven they decided to turn in so Beth had left to go back to her room. Tina finished her work and got ready for bed, the next thing she heard was someone fumbling with her door handle. She knew that the door was locked but she was frightened nonetheless.

"I waited hoping that it would stop and then felt sure that I heard crying. I spoke through the door and the only word I heard was 'Tina' I recognised Beth's voice and I opened the door and she literally fell in.

"All she has done is sob." She turned and looked at Merlin and said, "What do I do? I can't get her to stop and if I ask her something, she tries to talk and then subsides into tears."

Merlin hadn't any idea why girls would continually sob but he decided it must have been something important. He looked at her and noticed two red marks on her wrists and bruises around her neck.

Suddenly, Beth sobbed with tears streaming down her face, "I don't want to be here anymore…I want to go home…I want my mother."

Tina looked at Merlin and it was as if a light had gone on between them. He walked across the hallway and woke up Toby, "There's been trouble could you please stay with Tina and Beth while I phone the Porters' Lodge. I have an awful feeling that Beth has been attacked."

Toby pulled on some sweat pants and a pyjama top and went next door, leaving Merlin in his room. Merlin phoned downstairs, luckily it was Drake and he told him that something had happened to one of the girl students, Miss Weber, and that she and Miss Chong were now in his room with Mr. Quilley.

He added, "Drake, I think it might have been an assault, what do I do?"

Drake said, "Stay with her, don't let her go wandering off. I'll have someone up there as fast as possible. Can she walk?"

"Yes, but she might need a shoulder to lean on. She's very upset."

"Just stay in your room and keep the ladies with you. Leave the door unlocked, someone will come soon."

Merlin went into the room and Beth was no longer sobbing, she sat upright staring vacantly into space. He nodded at Toby and for something to do, put on the kettle. Running through his mind were the words, 'Arthur would know what to do'. He heard footsteps in the hallway and the door opened admitting Drake and what seemed to be a policewoman. Another uniformed man stood at the door.

Drake asked Merlin and Toby to go into Toby's room telling them, someone would speak to them later, he then went back downstairs. There was another uniformed security guard halfway down the corridor. As he closed the door, Toby looked at Merlin, "She's been attacked hasn't she?"

Nodding, Merlin said, "I think so…"

"It's not right…I thought that we were really going to be safe here."

"We are…this just one of those awful things which happen." He sat on the chair and rubbed his hands up and down his face and finally straight up and through his hair, leaving it standing on end. "I don't understand it. How could someone hurt her like that?"

They sat in silence and then Toby said quietly, "But why Beth, she has no enemies and wouldn't hurt a fly." He paused before adding quietly, "Do you think she was raped?"

Merlin shrugged, "I don't know but she was certainly manhandled by the look of her arms and her neck.

"What happens next?"

"Well, I think maybe the police will be involved and they will have to catch whoever did it…someone must have let them into the building," he thought before adding, "maybe after hours by the night gate."

Toby was silent and then said, "Then they will have the security tapes and the person will be caught." Silence reigned and finally he added, "But…"

Merlin waited for him to continue and finally said, "Toby, for heaven's sake, what?"

"What if it wasn't an intruder…maybe it was another resident."

Merlin went to disagree and then went quiet as he thought, 'Baxter hadn't been an intruder.'

His mind was working overtime and he was miles away as there was a tap on the door and he literally jumped out of his skin. He felt disoriented and then was in the present and slowly nodded as Toby went to open the door.

A security guard stood outside, "Mr. Drake asked me to tell you," he said glancing at Merlin, "that your room is now empty and you may go back. The Misses Chong and Weber have gone to the hospital. The police will want to talk to you tomorrow." He then added, "Good Night!" and left.

Merlin stood up and left but not before saying, "Toby, remember to lock your door."

Toby said, "I'll watch until you get in your room and then we can lock them together."

Merlin lay on his bed, he was upset and if he told the truth a little bit frightened. He couldn't relax let alone sleep. He kept seeing Tina's shocked face as she led her sobbing friend into his room; Beth cuddled into herself on his sofa with tears streaming down her face; then the silent Beth in a world of her own staring into space.

He thought, 'Why had she been hurt? She was a lovely person and he had never heard her say a bad word about anyone. She didn't go out of her way to be difficult, just happy to be with the group whether they were at tutorials, studying in the library or wandering around town.'

He noticed that his duvet was missing.

-0-0-

Dawn came and Merlin felt that he had been awake all night. He knew he must have dozed but his mind was on alert the whole time.

He checked the time, it was six-thirty. He wondered if Beth had slept or even if she was back in the building. He got up and wandered into the bathroom, he looked as awful as he felt. He didn't want to go anywhere. Breakfast was until nine-thirty so he climbed back into bed intending just to close his eyes to rest them.

He awoke to someone knocking on his door, he glanced at his phone. He'd missed breakfast and had twenty minutes to make his first tutorial.

Toby called out, "Merlin, you need to rise and shine!"

Opening the door, he smiled as Toby in his dressing gown had obviously also missed breakfast. Merlin grinned saying, "I have two cereal bars and some tea, sorry no milk."

Toby stepped into the room, his eyes drifting to the sofa, the last place he'd seen Beth before the two of them had been told to leave. "Have you heard anything?"

Merlin shook his head. "Tina might have some news when we meet up with Robert." He handed him the cereal bar and told him to get dressed as they had to leave in ten minutes. They walked down together, Merlin wondering if Drake would be on duty later in the day.

Robert greeted them explaining that it would only be the three of them as he had been notified that Tina and Beth would not be joining them. "You can give them a heads-up on what we covered," he said.

For the time they were there, their minds were occupied and it wasn't until they were making there way to the Dining Hall that Toby said, "What do you think happened?"

Merlin shook his head, "She was roughed up but hopefully nothing else...but I have an awful feeling…" he didn't want to continue. Beth was a friend and the four of them had become quite close.

The two of them were really hungry and managed to have a good lunch. They were surprised when Tina slid onto the seat next to Toby. She looked exhausted and shook her head, "I haven't seen her since they took her into A&E. She had a policewoman, a Constable Haggarty with her. I was driven back here by College Security early this morning and I was told to take the morning off. She can't still be in hospital but she isn't in her room. I'm scared because whoever did it, is in the Halls."

Toby took her hand, "Try to stay positive. She probably doesn't have her phone with her or we'd have heard something. She'll be back soon I'm sure of it. Did you get a name to contact?"

"No, we got out of the ambulance and they took her off to A&E and asked me to go to the waiting room. Then later someone came and got all my information. I arrived here and Conroy who was on duty with Dunn, saw me to my room.

"It was almost as if it was a closed shop, they were pleasant but gave me no information and when I asked before I left the hospital they said that the college would be notified. When they took her away, she was still wrapped in your duvet."

"I'm sure I'll get it back sometime or another," Merlin said trying to keep the his mind focused on what had happened and not on some police show or another where bedding had been removed for forensic testing. He couldn't remember if that was only for criminal cases where death was involved.

He came back to Tina saying, "I'm sure, they'll be getting in touch with both of you. I heard your names being mentioned." Her eyes became tear filled as she said, "Not knowing, is the worse part, I hope she's OK. I'd just like to know where she is?"

"Does her family live in the UK or are they still in Berlin?" Toby asked.

"I think they have a place in London, maybe a flat or something." As she finished speaking a woman walked over introduced herself and asked Tina to follow her. She did without asking any questions.

Merlin knew that even without the uniform, the woman was a member of the police force. He felt bad seeing Tina walk off on her own as if it had been him, he would have wanted Toby to go with him.

As usual, he refrained from glancing towards Baxter's table but had he, he would have noticed a couple of empty chairs at the table where Baxter usually held court.

Neither Tina nor Beth appeared for any afternoon tutorials or their usual study period in the library. It seemed strange to just be the two of them.

-0-0-

There was a buzz in the halls when they returned prior to supper and a group were standing in the hallway. Merlin heard someone ask, "If we were supposed to be in our rooms by midnight last night, why was there so much coming and going closer to one? Did anyone else hear it?"

Several other residents nodded their heads and one person said, "Not only coming and going, there was obviously an emergency as I peeked out my door and saw uniforms."

"Well, I'm on the top floor and someone thundered past my room and a door slammed and all was quiet."

"Drake probably chasing someone who was out after hours!" Another chap said and they all laughed.

Someone else whom Merlin recognised as a senior said, "If it is anything involving our safety, they will let us know. Maybe someone was taken ill and needed a doctor." He turned to one of this classmates, "Remember one year, when things were going missing from rooms, they let us know and told us to be careful and keep our doors locked."

Merlin and Toby said nothing and as the group of upperclassmen moved on the two of them went to Merlin's room. Merlin tried the handle and it was locked, he opened the door with his key and turned seeing Toby watching him. "I learned that…in a police show, you shouldn't go into your house if the door which you locked is unlocked."

Toby glanced around Merlin's room and said, "Some house!"

Merlin's phone pinged, there was a text from Arthur saying that he would phone later that evening. No sooner had he read that, than there was a call telling him that the police would like to see him around seven o'clock that evening in one of the visiting rooms on the ground floor. He held the phone so Toby could hear.

Toby's phone then rang and they wanted to see him at seven-fifteen. He looked at Merlin and said, "Seven-fifteen and yours is at seven. Guess they won't have time to use any heavy-handed techniques in fifteen minutes."

Merlin smiled, "They probably just want to know the times the girls came and things like that." He wanted whomever had hurt Beth to get caught but he'd never had to make a police statement before and he felt a little out of his depth. Hopefully, they didn't suspect Toby or him of the crime.

-0-0-

Supper was finished and considering that it was a week until term break, everyone seemed subdued. There was a lot of muttering but obviously no one knew of their involvement as no one approached them.

Toby and he made their way downstairs together. One of the Students Representative was there a Senior who also resided in their hall. He asked them to sit down and wait as the inspector would see them shorty.

When Merlin finally went into the room, a man stood up and shook his hand, introducing himself as Inspector Manley. The other man at the table nodded and Merlin realised that it was Claudio the graduate student who was on the Discipline Committee, with whom he had spoken during Michaelmas term regarding Baxter. It helped to see a friendly face.

The inspector just wanted to check on the time line. He also asked if Merlin had noticed any older students watching the girls. He then asked Merlin to describe Miss Weber's behaviour when she came into his room with…he glanced at his notes before continuing, …a Miss Tina Chong.

Merlin told them what had happened in the sequence it had taken place. He mentioned that Miss Weber had bruising on her arms and redness around her throat. He had put his duvet over her shoulders as she was shivering.

"Did she say anything?" Inspector Manley asked.

"She just sobbed to begin with and then later said, 'I want to go home and something about wanting her mother.' She was a bit difficult to understand as she was sobbing and sniffing. Then she sat up straight and stared into the distance. I decided to get my friend across the hall, Toby Quilley to sit with them and I phoned the Porters' Lodge to speak with whomever was on duty and it was Drake."

The inspector jotting down things as Merlin answered his questions. Claudio also seemed to be taking notes. Manley then snapped his notebook closed and stood saying, "If we need to find you again, Mr. Emrys, we know where you are. Please do not broadcast any of this around the college. Send Mr. Quilley in, please, I have finished with you, you may go now?"

Merlin said, "Thank you, Inspector!" He nodded at Claudio and left the room. He stepped outside and told Toby he'd wait for him.

Toby's interview was very brief as he had only seen Beth staring straight ahead. He soon joined Merlin in the hallway and they made their way upstairs. Neither of them felt like talking, as each one was wrapped in his own thoughts.

Before they entered their rooms, Toby said, "Well, that's what it feels like to be interviewed by the police! Not something I'd want to do again soon. Gosh, it must be awful if you are actually guilty of something and are trying to think fast to cover your tracks."

Merlin nodded saying, "I would think that it gets easier the more often you do it…however remember, ' _The Mounties always get their man'!"_ For a second, Merlin felt uncomfortable saying that because of Luca's death and he wondered if the shooter had ever been arrested.

Toby didn't seem perturbed and nodded, "Let's hope that it's the same in Oxford. Merlin, can we try to make it in time for breakfast tomorrow morning, I was famished by lunch today."

"I'll be up bright and early, showered, dressed and ready to walk out of my room by eight o'clock. I'll phone you as I get out of bed. All right?"

"Good idea, I hope I sleep better tonight. 'Night!" he said as he went into his room.

"Remember to lock your door!" Merlin called after him and Toby nodded.

Merlin went into his room and turned on the bedside lamp, he had finished his essay for tomorrow's tutorial with Malcolm and he just felt for no better word, down in the dumps.

He got undressed and pulled on pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He was glad that Claudio had not mentioned Baxter although he was sure that the Inspector knew of their run in. He wondered what it would be like to be a policemen, not an easy life he was sure. He hoped that they would get the situation settled and everyone could get back to normal. Then he thought of Beth and if what he suspected had happened, he knew it would never be normal for her.

He was trying to understand what type of person would force himself on someone else. Had they not learnt how to respect people as they grew up? He remembered being told in school that he had to stand up for himself particularly in debating. Allowing your opponent to verbally beat you into the ground and then stand there and not make any rebuttal had a couple of times cost him the match. However, the more confident he became, the more he realised his ability to talk circles around most of the other competitors. The key was in being prepared and sure of your facts.

Somewhere at home, there was the cup he had won in a City Wide Debate. Gawaine had been unimpressed as he said, "Maybe, it's because you never let anyone get a word in edgewise!" He'd laughed adding, "Obviously, you are a singleton without brothers because often I am shouted down by mine."

Merlin had said mockingly, "Diddums!"

At which point Gawaine had sent him flying into the flower bed and Mrs Knells had said, "Boys, the flowers have done you no harm, leave them alone!"

He suddenly realised that he missed Gawaine.

Gawaine the one with the really great solutions to all problems, who would have listened and then set on a course of action which often misfired but at the time it would have seemed possible and at least, they would have been doing something…


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : SHOCKED TO THE CORE**

Arthur phoned around nine. Merlin's heart jumped, he wanted to share the burden that he had on his shoulders but he had agreed to keep quiet.

Explaining that he would have phoned earlier but he had been pushing himself to get a report finished, Arthur said, "It doesn't matter how many hours are in a day and how many words I type in an hour, I can still fall behind. Hang on!"

Merlin heard him walking and then recognized the opening and shutting of a cabinet and the substantial clunk of a liquor bottle on the granite countertop. He heard what he suspected was whiskey being poured and then the satisfying sigh after Arthur swallowed.

"I deserved that for all the mental energy I expended today. Richard had better appreciate it or I will hate him with a passion!"

Merlin smiled and said, "You won't be the first student to have a love/hate relationship with one of his tutors."

"Well, today was pretty unexceptional, what have you been up to since my father's unconventional visit and the rather enjoyable result of hide and seek?"

Merlin blushed and was glad that Arthur couldn't see him as he would have laughed.

Merlin thought, 'Had it only been thirty odd hours since he'd been with Arthur? It felt like weeks.' His mind was divided into two sections, the primary level was buzzing to tell, what had happened since Uther's visit and yet he knew that he had been asked by the police not to broadcast it. He had to quickly come up with something convincing or other, as Arthur would figure that something had happened and come banging on his door once the residence opened tomorrow.

He wracked his brain, then said, "I saw Dr. Ellis and she was happy to say that if we continue academically as we have the programme with continue with the four of us next year."

"Anything else?"

"No, just a regular day in residence… meals, tutorials, a lecture and studying! Why?" Merlin was secretly hoping that Arthur might somehow know what had happened overnight and say so, then insist that he tell his side of the story. He knew that he must sound reticent as he did even to himself.

"Merlin, you're holding back. I was at a tutorial at nine this morning and someone from your residence, actually from your staircase, mentioned that there was so many comings and goings last night that he considered leaving and getting a hotel room to get some sleep."

"I don't remember anything!"

"Merlin, I know you inside and out and I can tell that you are holding something back."

"Honestly, I'm all right, someone was taken away in an ambulance and then everything settled down…"

Arthur paused and then added,"I was early for my lecture, Merlin, and I thought I might join Toby and you for a coffee in the Dining Hall but none of your little group came in for breakfast. I asked that Michael chap who sits at the same table and he said, that it wasn't surprising with all the running around from the previous night." Arthur then waited patiently for Merlin to say something.

After around thirty seconds, he did saying, "Honestly, Arthur, I am fine. We both slept in, that was all and had something in our rooms before going to tutorials. Anyway, Tina never turned up for the tutorial as Beth…"

He paused again trying desperately to think of saying something so that Arthur wouldn't notice but he had.

"As Beth what?" Arthur asked.

"She…she wasn't well. I mean… Arthur, I can't talk about it over the phone."

"So what did you do after your tutorial?"

"I had lunch and then more tutorials and time in the library and then I heard from…." 'Damn,' Merlin thought, 'I can't even think straight.'

"Heard from whom? It's like pulling teeth getting you to tell me what happened today."

Arthur's voice changed and he said quietly and obviously worried, "Merlin, the truth! Are you all right? Has something happened?"

Merlin finally gave in and stopped trying to evade the situation and he said, "Just upset."

"Not that bastard Baxter again, I hope?"

"No, not me, just something which happened to one of the girls in our group. The police said we weren't to discuss it…and now I've gone and mentioned it."

"Merlin, as long as you are all right that is all that matters. I promise that I will not breathe a word to anyone, not even Laurence." He paused then added, "How about we get together tomorrow for something to eat, I get off early and your last tutorial is at two thirty, right?"

Merlin nodded and then realised that Arthur couldn't see him, so he said, "Yes, I could be outside easily by four."

"Then that's settled, I'll pick you up and we'll go somewhere quiet for a meal. I really need to see you, to satisfy myself that you are all right?"

"Arthur, I feel much better since you phoned. However, I wish I were with you in your flat as I'd feel even better."

"You're safer there, Merlin, than wandering the streets coming here. I'll try to see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

Merlin panicked saying, "Don't, Arthur! Should Baxter see you with me, it might set him off again."

"I'll be there but I won't come anywhere near you or Toby. All right? Just think of me as Your Guardian Angel in the Shadows!"

That struck Merlin as funny, he smiled and Arthur could tell by his voice, that he was a little more upbeat when he said, "…to whom God's love entrusts me here! Love you, Arthur! Good night and God bless!"

Merlin felt happy when Arthur repeated the last phrase back to him. In his home, as it was in many, it was the way you wished each other a safe night's sleep. Now, if he himself could have a good night's sleep, he would be well rested to apply himself to his studies and see Arthur tomorrow afternoon.

-0-0-

By the time Merlin met up with Arthur, he was more settled in his mind. Tina had been told by administration that Beth would probably be returning the beginning of next week which would be the first week of the AC's extra two weeks at the end of Hilary Term. She had phoned her number but no one picked up. Toby went out of his way to be helpful and made sure that he accompanied Tina whenever possible.

It was a beautiful late afternoon and Arthur had stopped by M&S and picked up some drinks, fruit and something sweet. He intended to take Merlin to supper later on but he felt that the wanted to speak to him first in private. They drove over the Magdalen Bridge and along to the College Recreation Grounds, parking the car then walking along the river. Finding a bench, Arthur patted it and said, "We'll have supper later but I thought that you might like a drink?"

"To give me Dutch courage to go through everything which has happened?"

"Not likely much courage will be available from orange juice, water or maybe an iced coffee."

Merlin reached for the iced coffee and Arthur unscrewed the lids on both the bottles. He waited for Merlin to speak.

Merlin went through step by step, being woken by Tina almost in a panic with a sobbing and obviously distraught Beth. Subsequently getting Toby to watch the girls while he phoned Drake and how they were told to stay in Toby's room once the police arrived.

He couldn't tell him how long it was before they finally went to bed but explained that was why they had overslept the following morning and had missed breakfast. He also mentioned that his duvet had not yet turned up but Arthur agreed that it probably would eventually.

He mentioned that Tina was not privy to anything which went on in the hospital and was finally picked up by security and brought back to the college. "Honestly, Arthur, after Beth's sobbing subsided it was almost as if her mind disappeared inside her. She stared vacantly at the wall and you couldn't get her attention.

"When Drake arrived and saw her, I felt by his reaction that I had been right in surmising that there was something more important than the bruises on Beth's neck and on her throat. I felt upset for her and furious against whomever had done this. How could someone do that to one of our group? We've been in that residence for six months and although some people are known for always being in trouble, the majority of students are nice people and I honestly thought that you could trust them. Now, I wonder?

"I can't explain why Beth has been assaulted as she'd been in her room not wandering the hallways looking for action. She'd try to help anyone who asked her and always seemed so in control of her life…but now!" Merlin became silent but Arthur could almost see the thoughts going through his head until he finally said, "If they find out who did it, will he go to court?"

Hating to further upset him, Arthur said carefully, "If the assailant is proven beyond question of doubt and the victim decides to press charges, he will. However, I might be wrong but I think that the college holds some sway in this and might press charges on behalf of one of their residents if the student is unwilling to do so. You'd have to check that with a law student to be sure."

"Maybe Mr. Knells would know? I could ask him when I see him over Easter." He'd finished his coffee and one of the florentines.

He reached for another and Arthur said, "Remember, we're going out to supper! Anything what is left you can take back to your room." Suddenly he added, "Why did the police want to talk to you?"

"I think they just wanted to see if it matched what Tina told them. I don't know what happened at the hospital but Tina said now she can't even get Beth on her phone and she doesn't know where she is."

"It must be upsetting for Tina."

"She partially blames herself and says it's her fault as she should have walked Beth back to her room."

"...and possibly have been attacked instead," Arthur speculated. "Has the college said anything officially?"

"Not a word…Drake told me as I came out to meet you, 'To be careful.' I think he has to be careful not to say anything. I can't help but think that it was a student but I'm only guessing."

"You have to be careful, Drake's right," Arthur said, looking older than his years, "keep your door locked when you're in your room and try to stay together as a group." It almost pained him as he knew that after supper he would deliver Merlin back to the college to face everything alone. His father would say that it was character building to face one's fears but all he knew at the moment was that someone unknown had broken into their little group, causing mayhem and irreparable damage to one young individual and had shaken the confidence of her friends.

He was glad that by Friday, the majority of the regular students would start to leave on their term break. He'd decided yesterday when he had first spoken to Merlin, to delay his own departure for London by two weeks. He would prefer to be in Oxford where he could keep an eye on him. He hadn't told him as he didn't want to put more emphasis on what had happened in the two terms he'd been there and make it seem that he thought Merlin couldn't cope by himself.

He began to question the need for the AC. True it was a challenge for above average individuals but maybe opening up the tutorials to others would make a wider friendship base and enable other people to be involved in watching over each other.

Arthur said positively, "I wouldn't worry too much, they'll get to the bottom of this I'm sure, if not the college then the police."

An east wind was getting up and it was chilly, "Let's find that restaurant and get out of the wind to somewhere warmer." They decided on a family run Italian place mainly because it was empty and what they were discussing, he didn't want other students overhearing.

The food was served quickly and it was hot. Arthur mentioned that the general interest in what had taken place would lessen, replaced instead by the excitement of planning an eight week term break. This would not be the case for Toby, Tina and Merlin.

"It's gone by quickly hasn't it?" Merlin said, "I hardly knew where one week ended and another began."

Arthur laughed saying, "And how about our weekends, more or less memorable?" He could tell by the look which Merlin gave him that it was the former.

Arthur knew that in the face of everything that had happened during Hilary, Beth's attack would be the one thing which he would remember. If he felt that way, what was Merlin feeling? He smiled at him and Merlin returned his smile. The restaurant had been a good choice. It was quiet and most of its business seemed to be take-aways.

-0-0-

Arthur decided to not only stay in Oxford during Merlin's extended two weeks but to stay at Oxford...Magdalen to be precise.

He though it was a great idea but knew that it had its pros and cons. For one thing, Merlin might not want him there. He might see it as a criticism of his coping ability. Arthur hoped that he would be able to convince him otherwise but he respected Merlin and he had to be free to do what he wanted. He would agree to stand back and give Merlin the reins. If he didn't want him around, Arthur was sure that he would tell him.

One of pros would be that he would be there if anything untoward happened. The second would be that they could meet up for evening meals and if Merlin wasn't busy and would like company, he'd be available. However, out of respect, he would first run it by him.

He went to the Guest Accommodation office and enquired about rooms. He explained that he would need it for at least two weeks and that he was willing to pay the required deposit understanding that it would be forfeited should he cancel. He agreed to pay the going rate for accommodation and board for an ensuite room. He pointed out that technically he would not be a guest therefore one less person for the Porters to worry about.

When he thought of the rates at some of the hotels where he had stayed, he found the charge very reasonable.

At first the receptionist had been unwilling to consider taking a booking until a week following the departure of the pupils. He quoted cleaning schedules and the like. Arthur was persuasive pushing the fact that he was a current student at Magdalen, they could check their records and he was having work done on his flat and needed somewhere to stay. They came to the agreement that if he wanted the room, it would not have been cleaned and would not be until after Arthur had left, as the maintenance was on a tight schedule for room cleanings in preparation for outside guests.

Arthur thanked him for the information explaining that he would return the following day to complete the booking. This evening he had to convince Merlin that it would be a good idea to stay for two weeks in a college practically deserted of its students and tutors but filled with cleaning staff as they readied rooms for the summer. There would also be the international students staying over term break, graduate students studying for finals and some postgraduates working on their theses and various research fellows who lived there permanently.

-0-0-

Everything was winding down at college before term break. If they still gathered for tutorials, they sat around chatting; others weren't even held as all reports were in and the curriculum for that term had been completed. Conversations revolved around plans and jobs which they had over the holidays. Suitcases were packed and travel plans with friends were finalised.

Merlin was still in tutorials and would be until mid month. He had agreed to spend the weekend with Arthur as he would be alone having told Merlin that he wasn't going to London until midweek. He had yet to tell him that he would be living in residence for the two weeks that the three of them were there.

Professor Quilley had asked if the three AC students might possibly move in with his family but no response was forthcoming and when it finally did it was negative, stating that accommodation was available for them in their residence and their term was not officially over.

Arthur had said, "I guess they have to have rules but I think in the circumstances, they might have reconsidered them. I'll stay around and keep an eye on them. Don't mention anything yet as I have to get it arranged." He could tell that Angus was relieved.

-0-0-

Arthur woke out of a deep sleep trying desperately to remember why he was so pleased with himself. Then it dawned on him and a smile creased his features. A dream which could with a little careful planning become reality.

A plan to make Merlin's Easter the best ever. He would have to make sure that everything fell into place but if he could organise the takeover of a small business in Birmingham, surely he could manage this. He was quite confident that he could pull this off.

He stretched, it had gone six and the sky was lightening, he decided to get up and make an early start to check the calendar and the dates. He got out of bed and finally arrived in the kitchen with his computer. He put on coffee and made himself comfortable at the dining room table.

By the time Laurence strolled in around eight, he already had a general outline of what he needed to accomplish that day.

"Well, you're deep in thought," Laurence said, "planning manoeuvres to avoid the Old Man over the holidays?"

"Not really, just something I have in my mind which should ingratiate Merlin to me for at least a week!"

"Come on, surely you can do better than that, think positive a month at least! If you are short on ideas, I could always get Gawaine to give you a shout, he has spectacular if slightly over the edge ones."

"I won't need any of Gawaine's hare-brained ideas...thank you."

"What have you got in mind then...absconding with your lover boy for a fortnight in the Arctic to live in an igloo, photograph polar bears, hunt reindeer and fish for char?"

"No!" Arthur laughed, "Moreover, I have absolutely no intention of giving you any idea of what is planned until I have all my men in a row!"

Laurence laughed, "Oh great...group sex!" Looking at Arthur, he realised that he wasn't amused, "Sorry, that was uncalled for, anyway I'm sure that would chase Merlin away forever. He only has eyes for you and I know that you know it..." He turned to the cupboards then said, "Want any breakfast?"

"What are you making?"

"Soft poached eggs, underdone bacon and kippers!" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure yes, but make my scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and hold the kippers."

"A man after my own heart," Laurence said laughing.

-0-0-

Thursday evening they were going to the do at Roger's and Matt's but first, Arthur wanted to suggest his residency plan to Merlin.

He started in such a round about way that he finally had Merlin saying, "Arthur, spit it out, you obviously have something up your sleeve and by the way you're going around in circles, I can only assume that you want my blessing. What is it?"

Arthur settled down and told him his plan for the next two weeks. He was relieved as Merlin's face broke into a smile and he knew that he could go ahead and book the room.

"I promise I won't be in your way, just be around as fewer people will be here and this might be a good time to figure out what is going on. You, Toby and Tina and Beth when she comes back will continue as usual but I will be in the Dining Hall for breakfast and supper as well as available 24/7.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : DOWN BUT NOT OUT**

Arthur said, "I'll be in residence but I promise that I won't intrude on your privacy."

Merlin looked coyly at him and said with a slight smile, "Oh, do please, Arthur, I love your intrusions on my privacy!"

Merlin laughed and once again, Arthur wondered how he could possibly have found such a wonderful boyfriend. He said, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Well, for one thing you drove that super white Opal and you were so kind to my mother when we met you in London, I approved of you friends the Knells, Gaius liked you and not to forget your fabulous body and expertise in bed!"

"You'd drive a saint to distraction! Try to enjoy yourself at the do tonight. However, understand that should you meet someone who is absolutely ravishing, who sweeps you off your feet with kindness and who wants you to be with him in his VW camper for a one-nighter on Foxden Hill, just let me know so that I can go home all alone and cry my eyes out with Teddy, raid the freezer for a tub of Häagen-Dazs Vodka Key Lime Pie Ice-cream and roll up into a little ball on my big empty bed."

"Vodka Key Lime Pie Ice-cream! Hold a second, you have Vodka Key Lime Pie Ice-cream? I'll be coming home with you…! There are some things in life which are non-negotiable and that is certainly one of them. And should I be the only one who returns to your condo following the party, I'll be the one cuddling Teddy and demolishing the ice-cream."

Arthur laughed and gave him a hug, "Well, if a dragon called Teddy and spirits ice-cream are the only things which keep us together, I would say that we're on pretty solid footing. Wouldn't you?" He allowed his lips to ghost over Merlin's and their designated time of departure was ignored.

The evening went exceptionally well, Merlin fit in beautifully and he was quite at ease with Roger and Matt. There was a nice group of guests, many of whom Merlin recognised from the Dining Hall and being around college. Laurence was there with Sara. The only negative part of the evening was when one chap who had too much to drink had the audacity to approach Arthur to ask him if he would be willing to let Merlin go to his place to spend the night.

Arthur bristled but Matt and Laurence were close enough to calm him down as Roger escorted the trouble maker out of the room, finally packing him off in a cab.

Merlin hadn't been privy to the trouble as he was chatting with his tutor's wife who had come from Heswall. For a second, he thought how much he missed Liverpool but then he glanced up and saw Arthur and returned his smile.

-0-0-

Early Friday morning, Arthur dropped Merlin off at college, before driving on to the building which housed the college department for Guest Accommodation. The same receptionist was on and he said, "I had a feeling that I would see you back so I tentatively booked your dates until late March. Today, and it's not yet ten o'clock, I have already confirmed thirty-five reservations, for a Canadian group of students who are coming back to celebrate their tenth anniversary of graduation. Any particular residence?"

"Cloisters if possible."

"I'll see what I can do." The computer hummed and then the receptionist pivoted the screen for Arthur to view his choice of rooms. Arthur made his choice.

"Thanks!" Arthur said as he pulled out his card and paid for three weeks bed and board.

The computer whirled again and the printer spat out a confirmation of reservations for an ensuite room on the same floor as Merlin and Toby but just around the corner. He was kitty corner to Tina's room.

He smiled thinking, 'The Gods were in my favour…'

-0-0-

It was bedlam in the residence with people leaving to go home. Merlin marvelled at the luggage some of the upper class men were taking with them. One chap passed him carrying a floor style hair drier with presumably his girlfriend cautioning him about dropping it. He heard the chap say, "We could have left it in storage till next term." She'd given him a threatening look and he'd shut up.

By far the strangest thing that he had to stand aside for was a kayak. One of the students who usually sat at his table in the Dining Hall, nodded at him apologising, "Friend who has a big window wouldn't let us use it to lower it down outside as his girlfriend is returning to the States for the term break and he was busy." He winked at Merlin and said, "Enjoy the next two weeks of comparative sanity."

The AC students were also the recipients of varied presents from half full bottles of wine to eggs which might be good for another week. Some friend gave Tina a flatpack of yoghurts and Toby was the winner with a half smoked salmon which he presented to his mother later that afternoon. One third year student whom Merlin had befriended one day in the library, begged Merlin to take a basket of fruit which someone who hadn't been thinking straight had had delivered to her at the end of term. Their group had fun digging through it, it would probably last them for at least seven days. Toby had shyly insisted that Merlin keep the passion-fruit.

Tina was invited to the Quilley's for the weekend and before they left, Toby noticed a parcel outside Merlin's door. He knew that Merlin had already left with Arthur so he just slipped it in his own room. It was addressed to M. Emrys. Merlin was always helping people so Toby figured another thank you gift from someone.

-0-0-

Arthur and Merlin were again discussing the situation in residence from the past term. Merlin was fed up with it and really wanted that whatever was going to happen, would happen and then they would get back to normal or as normal it is to be living with hundreds of students in residence. Trying to be positively minded, Arthur said, "You did well, you worked together by looking after yourselves and then keeping an eye on your friends."

"But we didn't, did we?" Merlin said sadly.

"You did, the four of you formed a cohesive group and kept an eye out for each other. The fact that someone else's actions caused trouble had nothing to do with you. You helped each other when you were needed."

"Maybe if she can't see her way to coming back this term, she'll come back during Trinity, right?" Merlin said almost wishfully.

Arthur had taken the liberty of speaking to one of his professors about the effects the assault seemed to be having on the remainder of the group. The man had extensive experience in college life and was the husband of a family friend. He'd nodded saying that oftentimes there was prolonged guilt felt by friends and family members who believed that they had let the victim down. He'd explained that in many cases, depending upon the severity of the assault, it might be around for some time. Arthur accepted that there was no on/off switch which you could turn off one day to get on with your life.

The professor also mentioned that the previous disruption on their lives in residency might have aggravated the situation. For all intents and purposes the little group might seem to have come through everything with flying colours but everyone interprets threats to themselves and friends differently.

"But what should I do with Merlin?"

"Let him talk, don't brush off his need to discuss what happened and explain how he feels. Never make him feel as if you are sick and tired of his problems but don't forget to put emphasis on the good things which are happening. I know from what you have said, Arthur, that he's had a pretty rough time these past terms but you know that none of this will be swept under the carpet, the university has the responsibility towards all its students, you might think that it's taking ages to get to the bottom of it, but we will finally find the guilty person or persons."

"Sometimes, Merlin is so brave that it hurts as I know that he is trying to be upbeat for me and that the continual annoyances must be affecting him negatively." Arthur confided, "I'm scared that if this just continues, he will leave here in May and never again return to Oxford. With his marks, he would have no problems being accepted in any college of his choice."

Tom smiled to himself as Arthur continued, "Don't get me wrong, Tom, if it were better for Merlin to be away from here, then I would support his decision…"

"But you would prefer that he remains at Magdalen."

Arthur nodded and throwing all discretions to the wind he said simply, "I'd miss him!"

-0-0-

He felt a hand on his arm and Merlin saying, "Space Control to one Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur came jolting back to the present and smiled, "Was I away for long?"

Merlin laughed, "No, only time for me to ask you if you wanted your slugs fried of poached? You know you are extremely attractive when you go wherever you go. Maybe one day, you could take me there too. I imagine it is quite riveting."

"As a matter of fact it wasn't, I was just playing over what one of my professors had recently said to me."

"And here I was thinking that you were solving all the problems of the world surrounded by your faithful knights and that warlock chap."

"That warlock chap had a name."

"Did he? Strange, I never heard of it!"

"Well, Merlin My Love, one day when you least expect it, I will let you in on the secret."

"I love secrets, Arthur, especially if they just concern the two of us."

"I promise you that for as long as we live, we will always have private secrets which dwell in the deepest recesses of our hearts."

"Have you ever kept any secrets from me?"

"Merlin, what a strange thing to say…" Arthur left it at that, he couldn't lie not to Merlin.

"I have never kept any secrets from you, my heart is what do they say, an open book." Merlin's brow furrowed before he added, "Well, not exactly true, I never told you that once in baby school, I lied to a lunch lady and told her that my father was alive and well and on an expedition in far away Tibet."

"Did she ever find out that you lied?"

"She must have know I was lying as she belonged to our church. But she was ever so nice and used to give me extra helpings of roly-poly pudding. Sometimes, it's kinder to play along with a secret isn't it?"

They were sitting on the sofa watching the lights of Oxford. Merlin curled up against him as if in all the world it was the space reserved only for him; where he alone belonged.

Arthur wished that this peaceful time would last forever but knew it would not, and suddenly Merlin said out of the blue, "Do things like this happen in all the colleges?"

"Sadly, yes, throughout the world wherever people are gathered. Many go unreported because the victims are frightened and in denial. They seek to blame themselves instead of the aggressor and often do poorly in their classes and some quit. Others tell their friends which gives them a little support and a few bravely report it to their Student Reps who follow up on it. If it is possible the colleges find the aggressor who is brought before a committee and will depending on the misdemeanour be punished either by expulsion for a term, for a year or in some cases sent down permanently. Other situations call for the report to be turned over to the police. It is a he-said/she-said situation and in some cases difficult to resolve."

"It happens to guys as well, doesn't it?"

Arthur found himself swallowing as his blood turned to ice. Memories flashed through his mind but he pushed them away. He waited a few seconds to get control of his voice before speaking, "Yes, there are some men who rape other men and then the problems are magnified because the victim feels that if he says anything, it reflects how weak and stupid he had been not to protect himself, he ignores what has happened and carries it as a secret for the rest of his life. In some cases, the victim is still travelling in the circle of friends of which his attacker is a member. I don't think there is a blanket solution to the problem but enough publicity has been done warning all students of the danger of letting strangers in their rooms."

"But, Arthur, it's not always strangers is it?"

"No, many times it can be people who are in a relationship, friends or family members or just people under the influence of alcohol or drugs who won't listen to what they are being told. That is why it is so difficult to monitor."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur and said hardly above a whisper, "If anything happened to me as happened to Beth…would you still want to be my friend?"

He suddenly looked his nineteen years and Arthur's heart clenched as his grabbed his hand, "First, I would want to know that you were all right and tell you again how much I love you…then, I would want to kill the bastard!"

"But you couldn't because if you did, then you would end up in prison and I'd be stuck here all by myself to try to carry on. I don't think I could unless you were with me."

Arthur smiled, "Well, I am not going to let anything stop me from being here with you. Once we get this mess figured out, you are going to feel much more confident and you will begin to see what a wonderful place Magdalen is."

"I already like it here, it's just at night when I know everyone is supposed to be in their rooms that I realise, I am judging people on my standard of behaviour and that of my friends without accounting for all the strange and weird views which other people often have." He paused, "It's sad because I find myself double guessing the motives of students who are walking behind me and go to overtake me. I also think twice on the stairs if someone else starts to make his way down, I want to disappear into the wall to avoid any possible contact. My body jumps whenever someone taps on my door unless they have already identified themselves."

Merlin never realised how sad it made Arthur to hear this confession. Apart from moving in with him and shadowing his every moment there was nothing he could do. His heart went out to him as once again he was impressed that he still was able to cope. Next term had to be better…

He wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "I promise that if is within my power, I won't let anything happen to you."

Merlin sighed and Arthur held him until his breath levelled out and he realised he was asleep.

Waking at two thirty and deciding that the two of them would be better off in bed, he woke him gently and walked him down the corridor, Arthur was certain that Merlin was fast asleep before he even hit the bed so Arthur didn't try to undress him, just pulled the sheet over him.

He lay beside him with thoughts charging through his mind, should he suggest that Merlin find someone to speak to, it was fine his trying to help him but did he need someone with more experience. He tried to organise everything in his mind but it was a jumble and then sleep claimed him and gave him some peace.

-0-0-

The sky was streaked with yellow and black banners, Arthur lay beside Merlin just soaking in his presence and enjoying his steady breathing. He acknowledged that on the whole people were good but there were always characters who fell outside the norm, taking advantage of every situation. He hoped that the police had enough information about Beth's attack to start an inquiry which might lead to a court case, however the victim had to want to proceed with it. Weighing heavily on the other hand would be the University's preference that it be settled quietly within the College. Any court case would be snapped up quickly by the press and any negative publicity was costly.

He let his mind wander, what would he have done if he had been sexually attacked in his first year here? Apart from wanting to kill the assailant, would he have wanted his whole life to be dragged publicly through the system? It upset him to realise that he would have done nothing…he would have kept it a dreadful secret as he wouldn't have wanted to be labelled a victim and he felt that in those days, he wouldn't have been brave enough to stand up.

Now, he realised that he felt differently. He felt secure in his sexuality and if anyone put their hands on him without permission, he would fight back tooth and nail. He smiled sadly, if he would do that for himself, it wasn't far fetched to believe that he would want to kill anyone who assaulted Merlin.

His mind went to Kevin and the mess his fresher group had made of saving him from being bullied. To this day there was lingering regret that he hadn't realised earlier what was going on. Sometimes things were staring you in the face and they didn't register. He had to be careful that where Melin was involved, he wasn't seeing situations which didn't exist or which if allowed would settle themselves. He did not wish to make him or his group even more uptight than necessary.

Merlin would not take kindly to Arthur's fighting all his battles, he had managed so far to stand back and just be supportive but should things get out of hand, he had no misgivings, he would be right in there…tooth and nail.

Arthur realised that Merlin was three entities, the outgoing boyfriend he knew and enjoyed being with; the student who immersed himself diligently in this studies and the lost soul who kept everything to himself afraid that in sharing with Arthur all his feelings, it would be proof of his weakness.

Arthur loved him as a boyfriend, was proud of him as a student but his heart went out to him when he was troubled. He wouldn't accept that he was cowardly, he was just in greater control of himself than others might be who fly off the handle when challenged. He kept it all to himself but Arthur knew that even 'a worm will turn'.

-0-0-

Arthur purposely dropped Merlin off Sunday in the late afternoon. Merlin said as he got out the car noticing his boyfriend's worried glances, "Honestly, Arthur, I can cope, I was just a little down yesterday."

"I realise that, Love. Sometimes it helps to get things off your chest."

Merlin nodded giving Arthur a smile but as he passed through the Porters' Lodge he thought, 'It did at the time but not anymore…'

Arthur went back to his condo. He was determined not to interfere unduly in Merlin's and his friends' lives. After this weekend, they still had two solid weeks of work.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : SOMEONE WHO WATCHES OVER US**

Monday around noon, Arthur took the opportunity to contact Angus and notify him of his proposed location for the next couple of weeks.

At the same time during lunch, Merlin was telling Toby and Tina, "Starting today, Arthur will be in residence. He will be eating in the Dining Hall. He doesn't want us to acknowledge him when we see him, just pretend he is another student staying in residence over the holidays. He's going to be doing a little sleuthing. He's assured me it will be nothing dangerous but talking to the people who a staying over in the residence and things like that. Things which have happened haven't happened in a vacuum and chances are that someone might have noticed something. Now that the term is over for them they might be willing to sit around and talk. Anyway, I for one am happy that Arthur is around. "

"Does my father know?" Toby asked.

"Arthur said that he'd tell him today. As of Monday, we still have a fortnight here, I know that security and the Porters are keeping their eyes open so hopefully with fewer students everything will settle down again. Hopefully, whoever it is who is causing the trouble has gone home. We'll just go on as normal and see what happens. Tina, did you hear from Beth over the weekend?"

Tina shook her head, "I have a feeling she'll not be back until next term. I'd just like to know that she is all right. Her room is still locked."

Toby said, "Maybe, we could find out the Berlin telephone number of her family. My Mother speaks German, she could tell her mother that her friends are thinking about her…"

"…and missing her!" Merlin added.

-0-0-

The phone call to Berlin provided little information. It seems that Beth was well but had no intention to return to Oxford until possibly September. There were things talked about between the two mothers which were not reported to the others. Although, Angus did enlighten Arthur on a few things which he felt were possibly pertinent to the problems in the first two terms. Arthur dropped by Merlin's room but refused to discuss them telling him that it was privileged information.

Of course that got Merlin's back up and he said quite forcefully, "…and the inconveniences which Toby and I suffered were not? It was our rooms which were trashed and I was on some occasions almost scared out of life but I guess that doesn't count!"

When he had got it off his chest he sat with his head down, he had so wanted to get up and march away slamming the door but as he was in his room, he had a limited choice of doors he could either go into his bathroom and slam his door or go out into the corridor to accomplish the same thing. He saw the funny side of that and felt better.

Arthur walked over to him and sat beside him on the love seat. He said seriously, "Merlin, no one is trying to minimise your stress, it's just that there were certain things said to Beth which might in the future prove important and the less people who know about them the better. She also sent everyone her good wishes and says that she misses you all."

Merlin nodded all the anger seemed to have left him and he said, "It's just that apart from you and the Quilley's everyone else had glossed it over with promises to look into it but here we are almost finished our extended Hilary term and nothing has happened. I don't want to spend next term looking over my shoulder, I want to experience the Oxford I had looked forward to attending."

At that moment, if Arthur could have taken away all the problems which plagued him he would have. Was he right in encouraging Merlin to stick it out at Magdalen? Arthur turned so he was facing him and said, with a smile, "I know someone who right now could do with a big hug!"

Merlin smiled and seemed to melt into Arthur's arms, he said just above a whisper, "If we were at your place, we could take it further…"

Arthur had to laugh, "I think I might have created a very demanding young man!"

"Without whom you couldn't live…if you are being truthful."

"True, but we are trying to work undercover here. According to our plan, I shouldn't even be here but I came to tell you about Beth's mother. Don't mention it to Toby as I'm sure his mother will want to tell him herself." Merlin nodded. "I'm really no farther than a phone call away but you've got work to do even if I am on holiday. We can meet up over the weekend and if you are really good I might ask you to stay over Saturday night."

"Arthur, if you told the truth, it would be that I am always good. Wouldn't it?"

Arthur laughed as he stepped out into the hallway.

-0-0-

True to their plan, Arthur was present at breakfast and every evening meal. He also insisted that the three of them had his number on speed dial so that if anything came up they could contact him. "I don't care what time it is, call me if you are worried during the night and I'll be there immediately as I'm on the same floor.

Tina had later told Merlin that she would feel uncomfortable getting in touch with him as he was rather imposing. Merlin smiled thinking to himself of the Arthur he knew, imposing he might seem but he was also gentle and caring.

He said, "Let's put it this way, if you saw the Jolly Green Giant manhandling Toby up a stairwell, would you feel right in notifying the Porters? So, you know that Arthur is sitting in the Dining Hall and you return to the residence to find that your door has been forced open, after you call the Porters, who else would you call?"

She thought about it and then nodded saying, "Arthur! Because he knows what's going on and he might even arrive before the Porters."

"Exactly!" Merlin said, "…and another thing, you wouldn't go into your room alone would you?"

Tina laughed, "Volume Three, Rule 5, Subsection C for Single Persons in Residences; upon finding a door opened which had previously been locked by the student, the concerned person should stay outside until security has 'cased the joint'!"

"What do you know, we have an expert here on US type police shows!" Merlin said laughing, "I can assure you, Arthur won't bite, he has our best interests at heart. Tina, give him a chance please…!"

Merlin mentioned to Arthur this conversation, " I think she's a little in awe of you, don't know why…" he added laughing, but Arthur said that he understood and the next time she was alone as he happened to be passing her on the stairs, he said smiling, "Is everything all right, Tina? Remember, I'm just kitty corner from you across the hall. We are going to get to the bottom of this if we all work together.'

Tina later told Merlin about the meeting, she said, "I was so silly to be frightened of him, he's really nice. Isn't he Merlin?"

"I think so," Merlin said with a little grin.

-0-0-

With one week of their extended fortnight under their belts and no extraordinary problems, Merlin agreed to go with Arthur to the condo for a break from the residence. He slipped out of his shoes as he walked in and said, "Are we eating here or in town?"

"For someone who is always ready to eat, it is surprising that you aren't chubby," Arthur teased him, wandering around and opening windows to let in fresh air as the place had been locked up since Monday, "Anyway, it's up to you…mind you there's nothing much here food wise, so we'd better plan to go out or order in. Did I ever mention that the place my father has in Manchester, is a condo in the Beecham Tower above a luxury hotel? The residents can order all meals from the hotel kitchens and have room service, as well as using the gym and spa facilities."

Merlin's eyes lit up, "But you would never have to leave your room, everything would be covered as you could also have a cleaning service and you would be able to spend all your day…"

Interrupting him Arthur said laughing, "Not that I don't think that that would be a great idea but I think, I finally would sooner or later miss the open air. I'd feel penned up like an animal in the zoo, pacing the confines of its enclosure trying to find a gate left open so it could go for a nice long walk and not meet a steel fence and that need to get out and roam would for me become paramount."

Arthur came to join him on the sofa and Merlin said, "When I was little and I found out about prisons, I decided that I would be a good person always as the thought of not being able to go out to run on the beach or seeing my mother and Gaius every day would be awful."

"And are you still good?"

There was a moment of silence before Merlin said, "Yes, I think so."

"…and did you keep yourself out of prison?" Arthur continued.

Merlin who by then had snuggled into Arthur's arms said, "Well not exactly, we did a history project about the architecture of Liverpool and our group did Walton Gaol. The building was very impressive with wonderfully strong towers and a tower gatehouse which copied many of the Roman ceremonial arches. We had access to all the old photos and sketches prior to 1974. Finally, we went on a trip with a teacher to visit the location and a modern extension had been built in front, obscuring most of the lovely arch and the secondary towers. Shame really."

"You continue to amaze me, how can anyone find a prison beautiful?

"What about the Tower of London, that has some fine points? You know, if you were in prison…"

"Thanks Merlin!" Arthur interjected.

"…if you were in prison," Merlin continued ignoring the interruption, "Do you think that I would be allowed to come for a conjugal visit?"

Arthur nearly fell off the sofa laughing, "Whatever brought that up?"

"Well, family members are allowed conjugal visits according to the European Court Ruling and in some prisons across the world, there are private facilities set aside for such visits."

"If you think that I am going to trail up to Walton Gaol or whatever the place is now called, to spend a couple of hours on an uncomfortable bed under security cameras, you're out of luck! Before I would even consider that I would have begged my father to hire the best lawyers in the world to prove your innocence and get you out of there. You would be innocent wouldn't you?"

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and said, "Most certainly, unless you had led me astray." He stood up and taking Arthur's hand dragged him out of the living area.

-0-0-

Merlin fell asleep completely relaxed and then…

 _It's dark and damp, there are rusted iron bars on the small window. He knows he's in prison, deprived of all visitors including his beloved boyfriend. The judge looks like Baxter. He is bad-tempered and unsympathetic as he insists that it is all the prisoner's fault. His lawyers are incompetent. For some unexplained reason, he's on death row and makes his way, handcuffed to the Gatehouse Tower which he has always admired. He sees the gallows. Against his will, he is blindfolded. Surprisingly, the blindfold doesn't work and he still sees everything. He notices Arthur leave the group of spectators to stand at the bottom of the tower his arm stretched towards him. Merlin feels someone behind him and he cringes and half turns, as he does so, the judge who looks like Baxter pushes him and he falls._

 _He thinks he hears Arthur yell, "Careful, Merlin!"_

He woke as he ended up in a tangle of bedsheets and blankets on the floor with Arthur's face peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right? I saw you moving further and further across the bed and went to grab you but you unceremoniously disappeared over the side and with a plonk, hit the floor."

Arthur hauled him back onto the bed and made sure that he was all right, no bruises, no broken bones. He listened fascinated to Merlin's dream and thanked his lucky stars that for years he hadn't had any nightmares because that was what Merlin had experienced as far as he was considered.

"Can I hug you, or will that hurt," Arthur asked?

"A hug is what the doctor might recommend…for the start that is…" Merlin replied with a smile which Arthur was unable to refuse.

-0-0-

At breakfast Arthur said, "Why don't we check with Toby and Tina and see if they'd like to go out for a meal Sunday as by next weekend we will have all flown the coop."

"Great idea as I have a feeling that Tina might have a little crush on you," he held up his hand and used his thumb and index finger to measure a couple of inches.

"She's nice but I think her main crush at the moment is Toby. They're well suited, both smart and I think Mrs Quilley really likes her as well."

"So…" Merlin said with a sigh, "I guess that leaves you having a crush on me!"

Arthur laughed, "Merlin My Love, I think we are well past the crush stage, don't you?" Merlin laughed as Arthur kissed him.

The following morning, Merlin went to the Newman Centre for church and was surprised that Arthur offered to accompany him. They met up with not only Tina but also Toby.

She laughed saying, "I brought Toby along as by next Sunday, we won't be here and I thought it was a nice way to end the term."

Arthur remembered his idea about supper, he checked and they were both delighted to accept the invitation.

-0-0-

Arthur and Merlin returned to the condo, it wasn't the kind of day to go strolling around as it was wet and windy. Because of its position, Arthur's bedroom windows often took the full brunt of the storm and Merlin loved waking to the sound of rain battering the windows.

The first time it had happened he'd woken Arthur to let him hear it however he was not pleased at being woken out of what he had referred to as very satisfying dream, Merlin had subsequently benefitted and after that usually enjoyed the rain all by himself.

As the rain continued to pelt down, Arthur told him what he had learnt from his first week in residence, he had made contact with a young student Adi Chawla from India who was staying over to take a summer course. "I am sure he knows that something is going on but he is quite timid about sharing the information. It is his second year on a Student Visa and he's minding his 'p's and q's'. I'm sure he's had it drummed into his head that the slightest trouble will see him heading home on the next available plane. He knows something and I hope he might feel confident to share it next week but I have to tread carefully. Baxter is not someone that he would want to challenge. I can't even hazard a guess as to what he might do to him."

Merlin nodded, "I know how he feels."

Arthur slipped his arm around him saying, "You're safe now."

"If you hadn't been here, Arthur, it would have been very different. I don't think that I could have put up with all of this. Some nights, I hardly slept waiting for the next knock at my door. I'd scurry down to breakfast early and then freeze at the door in case those louts were already on the next table. Sometimes, I have returned to my room and just had a cereal bar because I couldn't face the looks and the snide remarks. I have never done anything against them and I know what it feels like to be picked out as a scapegoat.

"Thankfully Toby came along and I felt a little more confident and as time went by I managed to ignore their looks. One thing, I did learn from this was to cultivate my own group of friends and to stick together. I also hope that I had never made anyone feel the way I did, by either being critical or making him a brunt of a joke to which he was not privy. I also worried that maybe there was someone like me who needed to see a friendly face to give them the confidence to carry on that day. You know Arthur, living in a college residence surrounded by people, as silly as it sounds, can be a very lonely place."

Arthur let Merlin's head rest on his shoulder saying, "You could have shared more of this with me. It hurts me to think of your lying awake at night unable to sleep wondering if someone is at the other side of your door."

"I feel silly bringing this up but I have to as I need to keep on the ball as it is possible that Trinity will also be difficult." He smiled weakly and took Arthur's hand and placed it over his heart, "See, my heart is already racing just thinking about it."

Arthur sat beside him feeling the elevated heartbeat. This was not good for anyone, how had Merlin managed to keep up with his studies under this pressure? How much more stress could he take until he broke?

He remembered years ago when his father was being his usual uncaring self that one day he had thought about just packing the whole thing in. He'd gone to Bruxelles as his father had ordered but he was far from happy there. He knew no one and the subjects he was supposed to be studying did not appeal to him, he felt at odds with the world. He thought that if this was going to be his life for all times, was he really interested in carrying on? Maybe he should just chuck the whole thing and go back to the UK. He'd find a minimal paying job and live quietly.

He decided to share this experience with Merlin. Merlin was shocked, "But Arthur you are always so sure of yourself and the centre of attention. Did you really feel that way?"

Arthur nodded, "But it's funny how things work out. One day sitting next to me in class was a new girl. She was bubbly and friendly." Glancing at Merlin, Arthur could see the wheels turning in his head, "...and no Merlin I didn't whisk her off anywhere!" Merlin grinned and snuggled closer to him.

"She went on about her brother who was playing football for an English group in Bruxelles. I heard her out and then realised that I was looking forward to the weekend as she had told me that the team needed players and was holding try-outs. She convinced me, well hardly any convincing was necessary, to join them and become a supporter."

He smiled to himself, "Somehow through this role of supporter, I became a player and suddenly, life looked up and I felt better in myself. I was even able to talk positively with my Father about the courses when I next returned to London. Thus making the term break less traumatic than it might have been if all we had done was glare at each other in silence."

"But I don't play football," Merlin said with a grin.

"It can be anything to give you an outside interest and let you stand back and see that your life is pretty good, regardless of the annoying things and people you are involved with. I've decided for you…it's back to your camera. You never did anything about joining the camera club but you should. You have Trinity term to join the club, attend their evening meetings and spend some time doing what you really like. You planned to do it earlier in the year but never did. Give it a go! Next year, you might decide to start with them in Michaelmas.

Everyone made their way back to Magdalen after the meal. Arthur slipped into Merlin's room and smiled as Merlin took his camera out of his cupboard.

"It feels good to hold it again," Merlin said, "If they will accept me, I'll attend their meetings and see what I can pick up."

The strange thing was that it was Merlin's expertise with cameras that eventually sealed the fate of one unsuspecting bully.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 :** **THE IMPENDING WORRY IS LIFTED**

That last week, Arthur noticed a difference in the three friends. Merlin first because he knew him best. He lost the worried look, seemed more relaxed and certainly the Merlin he had first loved. He had come out of himself, was more talkative and less jumpy.

Toby changed too, he became chatty and teased Tina mercilessly. She thrived on it and became more outspoken and less in awe of Arthur. She also in turn teased Merlin and the three of them blossomed as the stress and tension of the previous weeks disappeared.

In return, Arthur felt the weight which he didn't know was burdening him, lifted. Instead of worrying hour after hour about searching for clues to the troublemaker, he found himself sitting back and watching the others finally enjoy being students at, as far as he was concerned, the best university in the UK.

While they were at tutorials, he continued slowly going over the sequence of events, trying to understand what motivated the attacks. Was it a spontaneous reaction to clues from the victims such as their mannerisms or was it something in the life and experiences of the attacker? Had he been badly treated in the past?

Arthur knew that at Waynflete, Baxter had not been connected to any of the socially popular groups but was someone who built for himself a little group of followers. Some who were needy enough to put there hopes in someone who was less than what they hoped their leader to be.

He finally reached the conclusion that it had to be an upper classman. He felt that his room was probably on the top floor between the two staircases. He remembered someone mentioning the noise of running followed by a slamming door the evening when Beth was attacked.

He'd also managed to learn that none of the students who had been friendly with Baxter during his first year, had anything to do with him when he finally came back. Most had graduated but one a graduate student lived off campus. Arthur had tracked him down and he had embarrassingly confessed to being involved in the group which had set up Kevin. He'd explained, "Baxter was driven by this idea that he was superior to everyone and it was just that the other students had not yet realised it. I was all by myself and found that I was carried away with the planning and the intrigue. As soon as I realized what was happening, I bailed but not before making life miserable for a few of the residents at Waynflete."

The more Arthur thought the more he became sure that Baxter was the instigator, possibly aided by one or more of his followers. He managed to contact a younger brother of one of Laurence's friends who was in the junior year with Baxter and also in residence at Magdalen. He was in Cirencester for his holidays so Arthur visited him and invited him out to lunch and laid his cards on the table.

Des Morley had no love for Baxter.

He said, "Baxter keeps to himself and has few friends at uni but outside college hangs around with shady characters who seemed to revolve around him." He also knew that there was no lack of money as Baxter regularly picked up all food and drinking tabs. Most people steered clear of him but we still heard the rumours. "Baxter tells anyone willing to listen that it's payback time and that he has in his sights someone whose ill-fortune would be reflected in the life of one of his all time enemies.

"He has a nasty streak in him and seems to relish that people have been hurt, physically or mentally. He is downright mean to younger students and seems to enjoy if he can make them cry. It's as if he believes it's a game of sorts. I know that he hates the four students who are in the accelerated course as he insists they don't deserve to be treated differently and given extra credit just because they have a surplus of brains. To my knowledge, none of them has done anything to merit this animosity."

Des confided that no one paid Baxter much notice but even he knew that if there was anyone roaming around after midnight, or playing juvenile but hurtful tricks, it would be Baxter. The chap who lived opposite him had also complained of the comings and goings during the night.

"He's just and unsavoury character who has a short fuse and I would not be surprised to hear in the future that some trick he planned, had gone drastically wrong and someone was seriously hurt or maybe even killed."

Arthur tensed, not what he had wanted to hear. The more he heard the more Arthur became convinced that Baxter wasn't going to give up annoying Merlin unless someone stepped in and set him right.

He saw Des back to his house and thanked him for talking to him adding that if there was anything else he remembered he could reach him on his phone. He gave him a secondary number he used for business. He also wondered if he would help them if they could make a case against Baxter and Des said that he would be only too willing to oblige.

Arthur drove back to Magdalen with ideas swirling though his mind but the most important one was how was he going to safeguard Merlin next term from more problems.

-0-0-

Supper went over well, everyone was relaxed and Arthur could tell from the conversations that they were enjoying the extended time. They talked about what they intended to do over the holidays and Tina said that her sister and brother-in-law were coming to London and she would be joining them there.

Arthur heard Merlin talking about Toby's proposed stay with him in Liverpool, explaining that it was a great city and they would have fun as Gawaine would be there as well. Arthur smiled to himself, he was glad to hear them discussing regular things.

However there were still serious events to happen before Friday. On Thursday morning, they would be having an individual interview with three visiting professors who would quiz them not only on the subjects studies but also whether they felt that the AC system was working from their point of view. Their tutors had told them to think seriously about the course and consider whether they would be willing to recommend it to next year's applicants.

They all agreed that it was challenging and very satisfying but it had been ruined by the problems they had run into with other residents.

"Should we mention that do you think?" Tina asked.

"I think we could mention it is passing but I'm not going to elaborate on it," said Toby, "as after all we survived and maybe it made us stronger."

Arthur noticed that Merlin made no comment.

-0-0-

Arthur spent the evening making phone calls. His birthday was on Thursday but he wasn't planning to celebrate. He had told his father that he'd like to have a few friends over after Easter. Uther really didn't care one way or the other and went along with him which was good as Arthur had already paid for a third week in residence.

Laurence was the next call on his list and he quite happily gave him the go-ahead.

Another call was more important as it concerned Merlin, should everything work out it would be a nice surprise for him. He smiled as he hung up as everything seemed to have fallen into place. Looking at the calendar, he decided it would be a belated birthday present for himself, he smiled as he remembered learning in school that many times it was better to give than receive.

He made a quick call to his cleaning lady and asked her if she could come tomorrow and he'd meet her in the condo. Calls finished he went back to his 'Baxter File' as he called it. It was time consuming but satisfying as he transferred Merlin's notes chronologically and with the help of Des included schedules for the junior year highlights.

Out of the blue one lunchtime, Adi Chawla the exchange student, asked to see him in his room. "I thought what you said and I think I know something that might help you." Arthur nodded to encourage him. He looked over his shoulder at the practically empty dining hall and said, "But I don't want to speak here but upstairs."

Arthur followed him into the Cloisters and climbed two floors up from Merlin's floor. They stopped halfway down the corridor and Adi unlocked his door. He opened the window and explained that he'd overheard a conversation during first term.

"Someone whom I know to be my next door neighbour was telling other people amid lots of laughter how another friend had done serious damage to two rooms in the residence as a joke. The speaker had said the funniest thing was that this chap had stolen personal things like underwear, a swimsuit and a school scarf, had them hanging in his bedroom along with a couple of photos. He'd also left a dirty mess to clean up.

"Someone whose voice I didn't recognize had wanted to know why and another voice had said, 'It's payback time for something that happened in the first year of you-know-who.' A few voices asked what had happened and someone started a long story but I couldn't make head nor tail of it."

Arthur felt that he was so close to solving the problem that he felt physically sick. He asked Adi if he knew the name of the student with the stolen underwear, however he shook his head as he only knew that the student next door was Mike Barkley.

It was something to go on, Arthur decided and told Adi that if he remembered anything else, to get in touch. He returned to his files and added the latest name of Barkley and the approximate dates when Adi had heard the conversation.

He had supper in the Dining Hall and kept an eye out for the three people on another table.

-0-0-

Arthur met up with his cleaning lady, telling her what he was planning and asked her to give the place a good going over. He also left a list on the counter of particular things he needed doing.

Later than afternoon, looking around Merlin's room Arthur could see that he had begun to organise his stuff so he suggested that anything he didn't want to take back to Liverpool could again be left in the condo as it had been over Christmas. He said that the best time for him to do it would be Friday afternoon.

Merlin was quite happy about that and said that he would have everything ready by then. "We have a day's grace before handing in our keys so I can stay here Friday night if necessary."

"Your choice but I had thought that we might have spent the night in the condo."

Merlin hemmed and hawed about being sad to leave his little room but when Arthur mentioned the perks he started laughing, "Had you going there for a while didn't I?"

"The day you decline an invitation to stay over will be the day I have to start finding another boyfriend."

"What if I were kidnapped and I couldn't get away, no matter how hard I tried, how long would you wait?"

Arthur felt uncomfortable, it was supposed to be funny and now the thought of Merlin being held against his will made it way too serious. "Merlin, stop it! Don't fool like that."

Merlin slipped his arms around Arthur's neck and said, "I have absolutely no intention of getting kidnapped, not now, not in the future, not ever! I intend to always be beside you, well not stuck to you but within an arm's length." Merlin didn't let on but Arthur's sudden wariness had sent shivers down his spine. The last two weeks had been wonderful. Arthur had been close by and everything had settled down. They'd practically had the place to themselves and any trouble makers had obviously left on their Easter breaks.

They knocked on Toby's door but he must have already gone down and sure enough Tina and he were already seated at their table.

Merlin said, grabbing Arthur's hand, "Join us. I hate to see you sitting all by yourself."

"I'm sure that whoever was around is long gone and we'll have fun and then you can take us out for ice-cream," Toby said with a big grin.

"All right, tonight it is! Tomorrow night I will be busy so, it will only be the three of you."

The three of them walked around after getting ice-cream, the streets were not as busy as during term time but when they got back to the residence, they saw that a large group of men had arrived and they were obviously celebrating. Arthur smiled the Canadians were here!

-0-0-

Thursday morning the three of them were subdued. Today, they would have their interviews and although Merlin felt quite capable of acing the academic side, he was a little nervous about questions pertaining to his recommendation of the actual course. He had thoroughly enjoyed the challenge of the first two terms but living in residence had been at times horrendous.

Arthur left and did some food shopping before going to the condo. He divided the flowers he had bought between the dining room table and his bedrom. He checked all the rooms and was satisfied. There was plenty of room to put the stuff Merlin wanted to leave there.

It had turned out to be a beautiful day, so he made himself lunch and sat out on the balcony off the dining area. He checked in with Merlin as to how the interviews had gone. He sounded upbeat about them so that was the main thing. "I'll see you after supper. Shouldn't be too late and if the Old Kitchen Bar is open tonight we can toast your completion of another term at Oxford. Mention it to the others as they can join us."

He finally had another quick look around the condo and went downstairs to the garage. It was almost ten to three. He took the Land Rover and drove to the station, parked and grabbing a bottle of water, went in to meet the three ten train from Liverpool.

He smiled to himself all the telephone calls had worked out, he was excited to see his guests and thrilled that so far the secret was still in place. He checked the arrivals and departure screens and went to the platform.

He saw Gaius first as he handed Hunith off the train and then went back to get their suitcases. Arthur waved and called and Hunith turned giving him a big grin. He gave her a hug and shook Gaius's hand. "He's going to be so excited to see you." He grabbed the largest of the two suitcases, leaving the smaller one for Gaius.

"I have the car outside. How was your trip?"

"Very comfortable, we don't often travel First Class," Hunith said, "Thank you so much for the tickets."

Gaius added, "It's years since I've been here. I guess everything will have changed."

"Well, they'll be lots more traffic but most of the architecture is unchanged thankfully." He put the cases in the car and saw that Hunith was comfortably seated. "My place is not far away but just difficult trying to manage to get there as a pedestrian pulling luggage."

Hunith could hardly tear her eyes away from the windows mesmerised by all the beautiful buildings. They drove into the condo building via the underground garage and made their way upstairs by lift.

Arthur escorted them to his door, opened it and stood back, he wanted both of them to enter first. Hunith just shook her head in wonder making her way across the living area to the floor to ceiling windows from which she could get a good view of Oxford.

She turned smiling, "Arthur, what a wonderful view! Can I see Merlin's residence from here?"

"It's just a little bit too far south to pick it out with all the other buildings. This time of year and in the winter is the best time for the view as once the leaves are on the trees near the stream, the view's limited."

"Let me give you a quick tour around. As you can see with open-plan it's a pretty easy job," he gestured to the kitchen and the dining area and the balcony beyond that. "When Laurence and I aren't studying we usually entertain here." He thought that since Merlin arrived they hadn't done much entertaining just being happy to be on their own. He intended to rectify that next term.

He then walked them down the hallway to their bedrooms. Gaius commented upon the oil painting of the manor house and Arthur said that it had been in the family for years. Gaius wasn't too sure if he meant the house or the painting.

Arthur opened his bedroom door and put Hunith's suitcase inside explaining to Hunith that Gaius would be across the way in Laurence's room as he had already left for his term break. Hunith stood stock still and then slowly looked around, "This is beautiful!" she managed to say and turning to Gaius added, "Double aspect!" Arthur explained that it had its own en-suite and took time to show her how the television worked.

Hunith laughed saying, "I'm sure I won't be using that as with my luck it would come right up and out, then crash on the floor."

"It won't, I promise you! Merlin has no trouble with it." He felt as if his words had fallen on a room as silent as a cathedral but neither Hunith nor Gaius commented on the implied reference to Merlin's being in Arthur's bedroom.

Gaius was quite interested with the idea of being able to have such a large screen which didn't continually dominate the room. Arthur smiled and said, "You won't feel left out as there is also one in Laurence's room."

They both had a glance around Laurence's room with Hunith again commenting on the view from the windows.

"There are two empty drawers in each of the dressers and there are plenty of extra hangers in the closets, when you're ready I'll be in the lounge." He left them to unpack and freshen up.

He got up as he heard them coming down the hall and showed them the office, explaining that Merlin would be staying there once he was out of residence. "I think it'll make it more like a family holiday, he knows the city and all the best takeaways."

Hunith commented on how clean and tidy the palace was and Arthur laughed, "You'd have to thank my cleaning lady for that, I'm a procrastinator when it comes to cleaning up, Laurence is much tidier.

"Does Merlin have any idea about us?" Gaius asked.

"To the best of my ability, I believe he is clueless," Arthur smiled at Hunith saying, "I mean that in the nicest way."

Hunith smiled at him. She really liked Arthur and was happy that he was Merlin's boyfriend. "When will I see him?"

Gaius said, "Once she sees that he is all right then she'll stop worrying. Merlin's good and he phones every Sunday to check up on us."

"...and sometimes during the week, if he has a few free moments. The house still seems so empty without him. He's a good boy."

Arthur smiled, he loved that Merlin had a mother who loved him so much. Something he had never known in his life. Suddenly, he felt Hunith's hand on his arm as she said, "...and you have been one of the best things to happen to him recently."

Arthur looked at her and he could see in her Merlin's kindness. She slipped her arms around him to give her a hug. She smiled at Gaius as Arthur hugged her back.

He explained that there was food in the house for breakfasts and lunches. Tonight however, he intended to take them out for supper.

He decided against The Folly as he had reservations for Saturday when Merlin could be with them. Instead he suggested a small pub which during the week now that the term was over would be quiet. The food was plentiful and the menu was varied. They had a circular booth in a corner and Gaius explained how he had visited Oxford while he was a student at Cambridge for a weekend conference on research he was doing, "Actually, I'm still friendly with Bob Wilson, one of the chaps I met on the course."

Arthur had also made a reservation for Sunday at the little pub with the gardens and walks where Merlin and he often ate.

He had them back at the condo at a reasonable hour and making sure that Gaius had the keys, he set off for the college phoning Merlin on the way, saying that he'd meet him and his friends in the Kitchen Bar in fifteen minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : BEST KEPT SECRET**

Merlin was full of the joys of Spring, he was confident that he had done well on the interview as the professor had said as much.

In the second part which pertained to the actual course, Merlin had praised the organisers, mentioning the tutors who went out of their way to see that their students were well prepared and had every opportunity to progress. He said they had never been treated any way other than as regular freshman but added that while he understood the value of having the AC students together in Magdalen instead of with the other freshers at Waynflete, it had led to a feeling of isolation from students their own age. He touched a little on the fact that not all the other Cloisters residents were happy to have freshers with them.

He was pleased to see that Professor Whiscombe did not seem unduly offended by his comments. When asked if he would overall recommend the course, Merlin had smiled and said, "It has been a wonderful opportunity and I would highly advise that if at all possible it is continued."

The professor then stood, "Thank you for being frank, we are proposing that the course be offered at Durham next year." Again thanking Merlin for being willing to talk to him he added, "I wish you best of success with your finals." He shook Merlin's hand and left. Merlin sat down and took a deep breath, realising that he had not been entirely truthful about the problems faced by the four of them in Magdalen. His mind flashed to Beth and the fact that she had not yet made any contact with Tina and then he remembered the poor cat.

He returned to his room and continued sorting his stuff into two piles one for home on which Teddy perched and one for the condo. There was a knock at his door and Toby wanted to know if he'd like to go out for an ice-cream. He immediately agreed remembering Gawaine and his passion for ice-creams, he'd get back to packing later on.

They nodded at Drake as they left. They walked around with their ice-creams it was a bit of a letdown after the stress of the mornings interviews. Toby's interview had been with a Professor McKnight from Liverpool. Merlin had laughed saying, "I would have felt quite at home with him."

Toby smiled shaking is head, "Well, she happened to be a her! I felt she really listened to me and was seriously interested in the AC courses. She's in the Faculty of History, I wonder if Gawaine knows her."

"Knowing Gawaine, if she is a looker, he will certainly have set his sights on her! He's on the outs with his girlfriend. I didn't think it would last as I can't see Gawaine settling in life much before he's in his forties. He's having too much fun and is not serious enough."

"He'll grow up but not soon enough for Professor McKnight as she was already sporting a wedding ring."

"Then we won't bother raising his hopes and let the lady live a peaceful life without him," Merlin added laughing.

"Where's Arthur this afternoon?"

"Said he had a meeting with someone about summer courses, he's trying hard to make up the years he missed because of his father and Bruxelles. Did you mention to your parents that you'd been invited to Liverpool for a couple of days?"

"Yes, and they said that I could go but only if I promised not to let the family down by behaving recklessly."

Merlin laughed, his mother when he was younger used to say to him as he left the house, 'Remember who you belong to!' it was a veiled threat that if he did anything awfully bad that he would have to face her and Gaius. It was said lovingly so he also interpreted it to mean that regardless of what a mess he made of things, he could still count on his family to be at his side.

Tina joined them at supper and told them her interview was with a Professor Wiesz who was very nice and she had enjoyed both the interview and talking about her life in the AC.

They made their ways upstairs and Toby and Merlin propped their doors open so that they could talk as they packed up their rooms. Merlin thought that when the full quota of students were present he would never have risked doing that.

Arthur phoned and they made their way to Tina's and then the bar. He ordered drinks all around telling them this was a celebration as they had for all intents and purposes completed Hilary. Toby and Tina both had beer, Arthur his usual whiskey and Merlin opted for a light cider. He had no intention of taking anything stronger in case he made a fool of himself and fell asleep. Shades of Gawaine's place in Liverpool drifted through his mind.

They sat around talking and then decided they should turn in as three of them still had a half day on the Friday.

Arthur dropped by Merlin's to check on the packing and laughed when he saw the pile with the dinosaur balanced on top. "Guess, that's going to the condo," he said.

"Wrong, as Teddy told me he would like to spend some time in Liverpool as he misses his home."

For a second, Arthur's heart fell, was Merlin telling him in a roundabout way that he did not intend to come back to Oxford for Trinity. Merlin laughed, "Arthur, you look as if you have seen a ghost, what's up?"

"I just thought that you might have left him at the condo so he would be there to greet you when you returned."

"But then he would have missed the hustle and the bustle of the train and the fun of seeing Mum.' Arthur said nothing knowing that the four of them and Teddy would be returning to Liverpool in the Land Rover.

"Can I stay in your condo on the weekend and then take the train on the Monday? Only say yes, if I am not going to be in the way. What time do you have to leave for London?"

Arthur smiled to himself as things were, he had at least a week before moving out. He grinned as he said, "I would be quite happy if you were in my way everyday, of course you can stay over. However, won't your Mum expect you back on Saturday?"

"Well, I never specified which day I was coming back. I just said that once the term was over."

Arthur shifted over on the love seat as Merlin looked as if he had enough of sorting things. "You seem to have an awful lot of stuff," he commented.

"I wouldn't have if a certain chap I know would stop giving me presents. That box over there is full of souvenirs." He lowered his voice and tried to sound like Arthur saying, "Merlin, I thought you would like this little punt as a souvenir of our time on the Cherwell."

Arthur laughed, "You don't have to keep them, just throw them out! I can buy you another once next term."

"…and this tea towel from our visit to Mattworth House and Gardens?" Merlin said, aiming it at him.

"Well, you can always use a teacloth to dry your dishes. Anyway," Arthur said picking it up, "the drawings of the sheep and flowers are rather nice."

Giving up and sitting beside him, Merlin said, "I really like this room, do you think that I will be able to have it again next year?"

"You don't even know if you will have to be in residence next year."

"True, but I know that my marks will falter if each day, I return to you at the condo. For one thing…I will be sleep deprived!"

"Sounds lovely," Arthur said as he turned his head to kiss him.

In the end, Merlin decided that the bed would be much more comfortable than the love seat and suggested that they relocate. For Merlin, the idea of having Arthur in his bed was wonderful. How many nights had he lay there thinking of Arthur? It was smaller than a king so they were more in contact with each other even just lying side by side.

Merlin smiled, cuddling with Arthur in his own bed was special and as things became more intense, it was even better. He'd have memories to last him for some time.

Arthur finally said as the clock on the church tower struck one, "I really should be creeping back to my room, I would hate for Drake to burst in on us right now."

Merlin felt the same as he knew he would never be able to look the man in his face again. But as he wanted Arthur with him, he said, "Stay over, let's live dangerously…"

"Two provisos, one that you do not fall out of bed." Merlin grinned as Arthur continued, "Secondly…"

"Arthur, I promise I'll cling onto you so I don't fall and I'll be as quiet as a church mouse."

Arthur grinned, he was ready to stay, something which he would have liked to have done on many other occasions. He thought of the size of the double bed and decided that variety was maybe the spice of life. He looked at Merlin and decided to make this a memorable night with no need to buy something so that he would remember it.

-0-0-

When the church clock chimed seven forty-five, Merlin opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the mullioned windows, he then realised the bed seemed smaller than usual and glanced to his left to see Arthur still dead to the world. He yawned before saying quietly to himself with a smile, "There goes your chance of creeping back to your room unnoticed!" Arthur stirred so Merlin said, "Morning Handsome, having a one nighter?"

Hearing Merlin's voice Arthur wasn't surprised, until he open his eyes and saw he wasn't in his condo. Merlin was grinning at him, he smiled back and said, "Was I a good overnight guest?"

"Best _I've_ ever had!" Merlin said as he extricated himself from Arthur and the blankets and put his feet on the floor.

-0-0-

After breakfast, Merlin and friends went off to their final tutorials planning to meet up for lunch. Arthur sat around talking to the group of Canadians all graduates of Oxford and all intending to relive their youth for a week.

He phoned Hunith to see that they had been all right overnight. He reminded them that Merlin and he would probably arrive at the condo not any earlier than four o'clock. "He's amassed a lot of stuff this term, half he's leaving in the condo and the rest he'll be carting back to Liverpool."

When Hunith told Gaius what Arthur had said, he'd smiled as he'd remembered the large bronze replica of a carter's horse on the quayside outside the Liverpool Museum. Called 'Waiting', it was a memorial to the dockside carters and their horses over the years. Merlin had loved it and somewhere there was a photo of him as a youngster with it.

Hunith had said that she and Gaius intended to take a cab the Carfax Tower and have a little wander around but promised to be back at the condo before four. "Do you think he will be surprised?" she said.

"I know he will as he was only talking about you yesterday, something about remembering to whom you belong."

Hunith had laughed, "That takes me back years, my mother used to say that to me and I just continued on with Merlin."

"If you are looking for a cafe for lunch, there's a little place not far from the Tower that makes delicious sandwiches and homemade ice-cream. It's called 'My Gran's'. They make an excellent cup of tea as well as coffee. Anyway, better get off the phone, see you after four."

-0-0-

Finally Merlin's room was empty, all that remained were the clothes and supplies he had in his locked wardrobe and three bags which the two of them would take turns carrying down to the Land Rover. Once everything was done, Merlin did the final sweep of the room, taking a brief moment to recall all the good things which had happened there. He then dropped across the way and said goodbye to Toby who was doing the same with Gord.

"I'll speak to you next weekend and then we'll set a date for your visit. Phone me when you get back from Germany, take care and don't do anything I wouldn't do..." Merlin said with a grin digging Toby in the ribs.

Arthur nodded at Gord and took a bag and Merlin's camera which he hung it around his neck.

"Hey! How about one last photo to celebrate finishing Hilary." They laughed; the two of them then stood arms across each other shoulders and Arthur took the shot. Merlin turned to Toby and said, "The chance of it being any good is slim, he's not the greatest with my camera."

Gord heard him grinned and pulled out his phone to get a backup shot.

They parted company and Merlin led the way down the stairs, he handed his key to Dunn who checked his name off the Returned Keys Register and had him sign it telling him he'd see him in Trinity. Arthur nodded at him and they left.

By now Arthur was excited that Merlin should enjoy the surprise he had planned. He was sure he would and he knew that Hunith would be thrilled to see him.

They pulled into the parking garage and Merlin said, "Do we have to take everything upstairs or can I leave the stuff for Liverpool in the car?"

"No use dragging it upstairs and then bringing it down again. Just make sure that it is covered and not visible, encouraging someone to break into the car."

They had commandeered the cargo lift for the rest of Merlin's stuff and divided it up to carry it down the hall into the condo. There was still a box and one bag left beside the lift and Arthur said, "You got your key handy? "Merlin nodded fiddling in his pocket. "Well, you open the door, I'll dump this here and go back down the hall for the rest of the stuff..."

Merlin put his bags on the floor and slipped the key into the lock. The door opened and he turned to grab the bags and backed into the condo. He then reached for the others leaving one to prop open the door for Arthur who he could see coming back along the hall.

A voice said, "Merlin Love!" And he turned and there in Oxford, in Arthur's condo was his Mum. His face broke out in a grin and he ran to her lifting her off her feet and swinging her around as she insisted, "Put me down, you might drop me!"

He then saw Gaius standing near the counter and grinned at him. He held his mother at arm's length and stupidly said, "However did you get here?" As if she had suddenly materialised in Arthur's living room.

Gaius laughed and said, "By train...!"

Merlin heard Arthur laugh and turned, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him saying lovingly, "You bastard, you kept this a secret!"

Arthur laughed saying, "The last time you spoke to your Mum she was here in the condo not in Liverpool."

Merlin turned to her and said, "Really?"

"Really..." Hunith said nodding.

Gaius laughed, "Arthur spoke to us last weekend and suggested that we spend a week here as you now know the place pretty well and you can be our tour guide." He leant forward and ruffled his great-nephews hair then hugged him.

Merlin was thrilled, his Mum, Gaius and Arthur in Oxford. He knew that Arthur planned to go to London on Monday but they would have the rest of the weekend together.

"Why don't we put this stuff into the office? Arthur said pointing to the baggage that had been dumped in the hall. Gaius, Merlin and he made quick work of it while Hunith put on the kettle.

Merlin was surprised to see that the sofa bed had been made up and was open. Gaius said, "Arthur kindly gave us the two main bedrooms and said that you'd been relegated to the guest room." Gaius then left to help with the tea.

Merlin turned to Arthur, "Where are you going to stay? I can't see us sharing the single sofa bed, anyway I don't think that my mother is ready for that eventuality. I feel as if we've chased you out of your home."

Glancing over his shoulder and not seeing Hunith and Gaius, Arthur leant forward for a kiss saying, "So, who's the clever boy then?"

Merlin laughed, "Very funny but now you're sleeping on the sofa!"

"Actually, I'm not, I have my room in Magdalen for another week."

"How long ago did you plan that?"

"When I reserved a guest room, I wasn't too sure how long to book it for so, I took it for three weeks. Then I was glad I had, as it allowed me to turn my condo over to Emrys and Co!"

"It was very generous of you..."

"Well, when my boyfriend is happy then I am on the receiving end. I also figure I am scoring Brownie Points with your Mum and Gaius."

"Surely, it's Scout Points."

"Haven't a clue but I will be scoring something, I'm sure."

Merlin glanced at him and laughed.

"Boys, Hunith says that the tea is ready," they heard Gaius say.

Merlin had the time to ghost his lips over Arthur's before heading into the kitchen.

They sat around the table, Hunith had found some biscuits and Arthur offered Gaius a beer so in the end it was tea for two, for mother and son. Every time Merlin caught his Mum's eye he grinned. This was one of the best surprises ever.

"Wait till, Gawaine hears about this! He'll be so jealous!" Merlin said as he laughed, "He'll want to be Arthur's next house guest."

"Have a feeling that Laurence might have other ideas,"Arthur said.

-0-0-

The week passed quickly, Arthur was an excellent chauffeur and they even went to Cirencester. They ate out every other night and Merlin felt all his problems had disappeared.

He missed not having Arthur to himself but having his mother and Gaius around and still being able to steal kisses and play footsie under the table at restaurants helped.

They took the time to see each other alone which was dependant on the time they arrived back at the condo. Some days, if it was late, Arthur would drop them off at the Millrace Building and be on his way back to the college residence.

Other evenings, if they'd eaten in or arrived back early and he'd joined them upstairs, Merlin would see him down to his car and they would be able to have a few moments alone.

"Just going to see Arthur to his car!" He'd say to his Mum or Gaius whomever happened to be handy. His mother always reminded him to take his keys in case they turned in.

It worked out well, however he hadn't realised how much he craved physical contact with Arthur, no fleeting touches, no nearness of his body. They took their time walking to the car mentioning highlights of the day until they reached the subdued lighting in the garage and they allowed themselves the pleasure of a few stolen kisses and bodily contact.

Arthur had complained that it was never satisfying and Merlin had teased him saying, "Agreed, nothing could beat a good bed and a solid door.

"I beg to differ," Arthur managed to say between kisses, "...secluded sand dunes and the sports supply cupboard in the cricket pavilion at school."

"The cricket pavilion...really?"

"Many a fond memory," then grinned while adding, "Well, it was with the groundsman's daughter!"

Merlin not to be outdone suggested, "...on the deck of a boat moored off shore, with nothing but the sky above, the sound of the seagulls and the gently lapping waves..."

"To begin with..." Arthur interrupted with a knowing look.

Merlin adding , "Possibly..."

"Until one of the sea gulls poops on you and we drift onto the rocks and a RNLI lifeboat has to come and get us."

Merlin managed to laugh saying, "Arthur, you have no heart!"

"I most certainly do, but all I can see is my big bed, Teddy, you and me."

"To anyone listening that sounds quite R-rated."

Arthur responded by saying, "Well, if we were in our own room, it would be none of their business."

Merlin gave him one more lingering kiss before pulling away and said, "Now, be a good boy, go back to your academic cell and do whatever is necessary until the morning comes."

He gave him another kiss but this time a quick one and waved as Arthur drove away. He remembered to smooth down his hair where Arthur's hands had messed it and took the lift back upstairs.

His mother was just putting away the last of the dishes and she smiled as her son wrapped his arms around her saying, "l could have done those."

"The least thing I can do after Arthur let us stay here. Do you think he's regretting it? "

Merlin smiled and said truthfully, "No! He's happy you were able to come and visit. He's fine in the residence, you saw his room, it's all he really needs."

"Yes, but not as luxurious as the one he gave up...! His bed is very comfortable and so big."

Merlin refrained from saying anything but just thought, 'Yes, his bed was very comfortable and big enough for the two of them including Teddy!'

They had visited the Cloisters and seen Arthur's room and were able to dine one night in the Dining Hall sitting at Merlin's regular table. He was also able to show his Mum his door but not actually inside the room.

The weather cooperated, Arthur insisted that Hunith went on the river in a punt as Merlin took photos to record the event. Gaius loved being back in a college milieu as he relived his visit to Oxford and he had many tales of days in Cambridge.

Arthur arranged for a wonderful surprise when Gaius received a call from his friend Bob Wilson who invited him to his college for lunch. Hunith was thrilled and gave Arthur a hug for his thoughtfulness.

But every holiday comes to an end Arthur was out of his room at Magdalen on Friday. He opted to spend two nights on the sofa even though Merlin wanted him to take his bed in the study. They were able to kiss and cuddle to their hearts' content once the others turned in but Merlin refused to go any further out of respect for their house guests. He whispered sexily, "Wait until I get you in a hotel in Liverpool..."

Sunday after the four of them had gone to Church at the Newman Centre and had lunch, they packed the Land Rover and made their way back to Merlin's home ground.

-0-0-

It slipped Toby's mind that he had placed the parcel for Merlin in his cupboard until he was two weeks into his holidays. He had inadvertently brought it back with him to his own place. His mother was helping him move things and found it saying, "Did you forget to give this to Merlin?"

Toby looked at the packet and said, "Shit!" His mother raised her eyebrows. "Sorry! It was left outside his door by one of the other students but he was spending the weekend with Arthur so I put it for safe keeping in my cupboard and must have packed it. Damn!"

Gord who had just walked into the room said, "Luckily, it wasn't an incendiary device," getting some satisfaction out of the horrified look on his brother's face. His mother glared at him and he said, "I'm kidding!" He lifted it and weighed it in his hand and figured it was a bottle but why would anyone be giving that to Merlin. "Can't it wait until next term? I doubt that it's something important."

Toby shrugged and his mother said, "I'm sure it will keep, you can take it back after the holidays and then it will be a surprise." She ruffled her son's hair,

"Alway's been Mum's favourite," said Gord as he left laughing.

Later that evening Gord and his mother were watching TV, his father was out and Toby was messing upstairs, his mother said, "Gord, how do you find Toby?"

"Well, he seems to be less jumpy than he was, he'd accepted his own collision with the lamppost as being unlucky but then he found out after Merlin's fall that his had probably been part and history of the same plan. He's certainly been better these last two weeks.

"I know you'd like him home every night but he is very faithful to his friends and wanted to stay. I could quite happily throttle the individual or individuals involved. I'm not that happy either with the laisser-faire attitude of the college. Everything has been reported to them and yet nothing happens even with Dad's getting involved."

He knew his mother was very protective of Toby following Luca's death and it was causing her a lot of stress. "You'll be leaving for Germany mid-week and I think a few weeks away from here will do him good."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : THE MAKING OF MEMORIES**

The trip back to Liverpool was uneventful. Laurence's parents were in Holland and he was looking after not only the twins but also the house. It didn't take long for Gawaine to suggest that Arthur while he was in Liverpool stayed at their place. The twins thought it was great as Arthur was always game for a kick around in the park and this year possibly a return to the Chester Zoo.

Merlin smiled there was also a chance that he might be able to spend some one-on-one time with his boyfriend.

Arthur realised that Merlin AC's started one week earlier than the regular students. That meant he only had four weeks off over Easter break. One they had spent with Hunith and Gaius in Oxford, knowing that he had to make contact with his father, Arthur told Merlin that on Tuesday he would be in London for a week.

Merlin had laughed saying, "Well if you had stayed, it would have been a lot of church attendance for you as it's Easter."

"Oh, I remember the Sunday following the first full moon after March 22!" Arthur had laughingly reminded Merlin who was surprised that he had remembered the information.

Arthur had other plans under his belt; however he was smart and realising that Hunith might be unwilling to part with her son for a week, he asked her opinion of his proposal. She thought that it was a wonderful opportunity so Arthur approached Merlin.

He suggested that on Merlin's third week, he join him on the Tuesday in London and they would go to Bruxelles for four days returning via Paris. They could do the whole thing on the Eurostar. He promised to have him back in Liverpool for his last week before having to return for the extra week at the beginning of Trinity Term.

"You'd still have time to have Toby here for a couple of days maybe even going back to Oxford together."

Merlin took a piece of paper and jotted down all the dates, he checked it over, Arthur was beginning to wonder if he had overstepped the bounds of friendship by planning Merlin's holidays for him. He waited quietly and finally Merlin smiled saying, "Arthur, I would love to travel with you to Belgium and France. I will have to check with Mum, I don't want her to feel as if I can't be bothered staying in Liverpool with her."

Arthur had to confess that he had already run it by his mother and that she was quite happy for him to go away for a week. Merlin said with a grin, "How did I manage my time before you came along?"

"I would think quite capably but then again, there was much less going on than there is now." Arthur managed a wink before continuing, "Maybe one day, you will need a PA to keep your life organised and running smoothly."

"Heaven forbid! I wouldn't feel that my life was my own with some bossy person telling me where I was supposed to be and what I was supposed to be doing. Not that you are not bossy, however in such a loving and sensitive way that I can happily accept the help as offered!"

They spent the afternoon at the Knells as the twins were at football practice and Laurence had obligingly taken Gawaine out for lunch and to buy some new trainers as a belated birthday present.

But all good things must come to an end and Arthur was soon on his way to London.

-0-0-

Gawaine and Merlin had plenty of time to themselves. Merlin told him that the last two weeks in Hilary had been wonderful and about Arthur's living in residence. He trod lightly over the negative aspects of the term and waxed broadly on the positive. Looking back, he could now see that the term had been more positive than negative and he wondered if it was because Gawaine and he were seated on the promenade overlooking Crosby Beach, watching the incoming tide threaten and finally drown Gormley's defenders.

Gawaine stood up and said, "Ice-cream, anyone?"

Looking around Merlin said, "Well, as not one man of the front line defenders are able to answer you, I presume you mean me. Yes, I'm game but I'd really like a Cadbury Flake Ice-cream."

"Could you eat two, because if you can we'll go to the corner store and buy a box of four?"

"A bit decadent, isn't it?"

"Well, that or put one in your pocket, where it will melt and be like ice-cream soup with a chocolate log. That is if the packet doesn't split and drip ice-cream all the way down your leg." He grinned before adding as an aside, "Shame really as Arthur wouldn't be there to clean it up!"

Merlin grinned and punched him in the arm, "Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

There was a certain familiarity where Gawaine was concerned. He had been in on the Arthur thing from the beginning and had never once said anything negative about Merlin's lifestyle. Gawaine supported him and he was happy that Arthur, someone he had know for years was able not only to make Merlin happy but also look out for him. Gawaine smiled knowing that he wasn't the only member of the Knells family who thought that way.

Actually, they had no trouble in scoffing two Flake 99's each. "Won't want much supper!" Gawaine said as he ate the end of his second cone.

"Don't make me laugh, you'd have had to wolf down four of them before you'd pass on supper! Let's see how far back home we can get before we have to get on the bus."

"It's at least six miles that would take experienced walkers two hours…"

"All right, we'll walk for thirty minutes, let's say past the Boating Lake and the Adventure Centre and then should a bus come by we'll hop on it, if not we'll walk to the next bus stop and see what happens," Merlin suggested.

"Or hop on Mersey Rail and be there in no time."

"Where's that spirit of adventure you used to have, has your Uni suffocated it?"

-0-0-

Thursday, they managed to meet up with some of their friends from St. Edwards. Out of their close group, two had decided to take a gap year one of whom was currently in the USA, and the others were all at Uni, one with Gawaine at Liverpool and another at Hull. They were very interested in Merlin's terms at Oxford and he only gave glowing reports.

The five of them went back to the Knells for pizza and were still there when Merlin got a call from Arthur. He went into the kitchen to take it. "Can you talk?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'm alone in Gawaine's kitchen.

Arthur sounded well and not at all stressed after spending time with his father. Merlin laughed as Arthur referred to Uther as a regular pussycat, "Well, at least this time…" He added, "Did you miss me?"

"Words cannot describe the intensity," Merlin said with a laugh. Arthur closed his eyes and imagined Merlin and he alone in the Knells kitchen and smiled. "Mind you," Merlin continued, "I've been pretty busy," he paused, "are we still on for Tuesday right?"

"I've been counting the hours and I have some good news, my father will be out of the country and we can have Mulberry Square to ourselves. We'll be able to stay here when we come back from Ixelles. Maybe we should scrap Paris on this trip, what do you think?"

"Ça m'est égale!"

"Merlin, you have been learning French for our trip so you can talk dirty to me!"

"Make a wish! I'm happy to stay in London, actually, I will have more memories of you for my dream index."

"Can't sleep? Open dream index, summer, autumn, winter or spring?

Merlin laughed, "Winter please, snowbound in Llanrhydian..."

"Well, I can't promise snow but we could shut out the world and spend the whole time in bed, punctuated by ..."

"Food, hopefully…"

"Actually, I was going to say, more sex! Anyway, you'd better get back to your friends. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You'd better as my dream index will be in effect tonight. I miss you in bed, you know. It's strange as I always slept alone and was happy having my own bed but now, I feel as though something is missing when a bed only has one occupant."

"Unless it's a single bed!"

Merlin laughed, "When was the last time you slept in a single bed?"

"I guess when I was in residence at Magdalen a week ago, why?"

Merlin started to laugh as he had forgotten that Arthur's room had been a single, "You win!"

"Might there be a prize as I won?"

"I will take it under consideration and let you know when I see you..."

"Night, Merlin, love you."

"Good night and see you soon..." Merlin put his phone back into his pocket and went back to the family room. It was empty with only Gawaine spread out on one of the sofas.

"Arthur?" Merlin nodded so Gawaine smiled and said, "l kept a piece of pizza for you and three beers!"

Merlin took the pizza and reached for a bottle of water, raising it, he grinned and said Cheers!"

-0-0-

Easter weekend passed quickly, with Gawaine complaining of the tens of hours they had spent in church, well out of his father's hearing suffice it to say. Merlin just laughed, an afternoon service on Good Friday and Sunday Mass could hardly have been considered excessive.

On Sunday the outside of the church had been decorated in flowers and yellow and white balloons, which after the eleven o'clock Mass were passed out to children and adults. Merlin's mother had said that she found it quite emotional seeing all the balloons from church making their ways to peoples' homes.

Jogging back and up the steps Merlin returned to her with one of each colour. She became quite emotional and Gaius put his arm around her shoulder. As they made their way to the car, he glanced at Merlin and mouthed 'thirty first' and Merlin realised that it was the day sixteen years ago when his Mum had been notified by the army of his father's death.

-0-0-

Merlin's train arrived in London late in the morning and they were to take the evening train to Bruxelles.

Arthur met him at the station and said, "Anything you particularly want to see?"

"You…" Merlin said grinning.

"For the next four days!" Arthur reminded him. "However, there is an exhibition of Gormley's works at the Tate and I have tickets for this afternoon."

Arthur wanted to laugh at the shocked look on Merlin's face as said, "You remembered?"

"First we'll drop your bag at the house, get something to eat and Pierce will drive us to the exhibition and wait around for us. If there is any sightseeing you'd like to do, we can do that on the way home and then he can drive us later to St. Pancras."

"He won't mind?"

Arthur laughed, "Part and parcel of his job, anyway he likes me and is only too happy to drive me around. It saves trying to find those ghastly parking spaces as well as avoiding the traffic wardens' love notes." Merlin grinned no one liked parking tickets.

Merlin really enjoyed the exhibit but also having Arthur all to himself in London.

At the station, they went through immigration and finally the Eurostar pulled out of the station heading for Belgium. It was dark when they arrived and Arthur waved at someone who came forward, took their bags saying, "Good Evening, Mr. Arthur, the car is just here. I hope you had a comfortable trip?"

"Thank you, Roland, it was on time and hassle free."

Merlin thought the name sounded familiar and then he remembered that Gawaine had told him that Roland, Uther's chauffeur was the best tour guide in Bruxelles.

It was impossible to see much of the house when they arrived as it was dark but it looked very inviting with lamps on in each of the windows. Merlin had seen Gawaine's photos and looked forward to seeing it himself in the daylight.

There was a light snack on the kitchen island and both of them decided to pass on the coffee and tea and just have water. Arthur said, "Look around now or tomorrow?'

Merlin was wide awake so he opted for a mini tour right then. He was impressed, the style was very different from London but spoke of a bottomless pocket when it came to decorating.

"I saved the best till last," Arthur said as they took the lift to the second floor. "This is all mine! The first floor is my father's domaine, bedroom, library/office, also a mini gym, I'll have you know! I'll show it to you tomorrow. Invited guests are on the third floor, except you that is as I'd hate to have to trek up and down the stairs to visit you when the mood hits."

Merlin suddenly yawned and glanced at his watch is was already gone midnight. "Arthur, I'm ready to turn in as with all this excitement I'm dead on my feet. Lime Street Station seems days away!"

-0-0-

He was woken slowly the following morning and said, "Arthur, if that isn't you, we've got a problem."

"Good Morning to you too, seems a shame to waste a beautiful day sleeping when there are other pressing matters to attend to."

Arthur's wet room was something he'd only seen on television, "You could have a party in here."

"Not likely someone might fall and knock himself unconscious on the marble and sue."

"Would it make the papers? ' _Man hurt in the Belgian home of Uther Pendragon used for orgies by his very handsome son._ My Mum would be so impressed to see your name in the newspaper."

"Actually you are the only person who has ever been in here with me, watch this, Arthur stood under the shower and then turned a few handles and the water stopped and warm air currents began."

"It's like a body drier, wait till I tell Gawaine!"

"Oops, I forgot Laurence has also been in here but fully clothed I assure you."

"Well, I bags the shower first!" Merlin said.

Arthur laughed, "It's large enough for at least four, it has two shower heads. Come on!"

When they finally left the house to drive into Bruxelles, Merlin forgot to look at the exterior as he was still marvelling at Arthur's interpretation of showering.

-0-0-

Merlin found Bruxelles beautiful. Arthur kept teasing him that he was seeing it through the lens of his camera but all Merlin could say was, "Arthur, look at that light on the facade. This is a great shot."

In the Grand-Place, they had seen posters advertising the Flower Carpet. Merlin was captivated, "They're thousands of freshly cut flowers and placed by volunteers, Arthur, this would be mind boggling."

Arthur on the spot promised to bring him back in August, "Then…you can see it in person."

Roland was an excellent tour guide and when they arrived at the Atomium with its nine huge balls representing the iron atom, they left the car and visited the sight. Taking the lift into the central ball, they made their way through all the others. They then hopped on one of the tour buses and spent the rest of the day wandering leisurely through the city.

Arthur knew his way around and he took Merlin to see the seventeenth century sculpture the Manneken Pis. It was always busy in that area but Arthur knew that Merlin would like to take a photo. His comment, 'But it's so small!' had Arthur laughing as he explained, "Merlin, he's only a little boy! Give him a chance to grow up!"

Merlin furrowed his brow as he didn't understand what Arthur meant and then he blushed, as he remembered what he had said and explained to the still laughing Arthur, that he meant the whole statue.

Roland was waiting for them as arranged and he drove them back to Ixelles. Merlin had the opportunity to take pictures of the front of the house. It was located on a tree laden square and built of warm beige, almost apricot coloured stone with exceptional window carvings. Huge casement windows were on the ground and first floor which both sported iron balconies filled with manicured fir trees and huge pots of seasonal flowers. He could pick out Arthur's bedroom windows on the second floor. The shallow steps leading up to the ground floor were bordered with potted plants. He knew that there was a swimming pool in the basement as well as an apartment where Roland lived with his wife, besides chauffeuring he was also the caretaker.

He told Roland how beautiful the flowers were and he said that he would pass the message on to his wife who was in charge of choosing the displays which the gardener would subsequently plant. His wife was also the housekeeper and the cook.

-0-0-

They had an excellent supper prepared by Madeleine and after a busy day of walking the streets of the city, they were ready to turn in.

They lay beside each other and Arthur told Merlin that although the city was beautiful, it held sad memories for him of being torn away from the Oxford he loved and forced to study unappealing subjects to keep in his father's good books. "I guess I could have refused point blank but I wouldn't have put it past my father having me kidnapped and sent to a deserted island with a group of professors whose sole job was to drill me in the finer points of business admin."

Merlin snuggled into him saying, "I could have visited you and we would have found an underground cave and you could have had some R&R."

"Merlin, I don't think that what we get up to would be classified as R&R by any military organisation!"

"Well, I think it should be!" Merlin said, rolling over Arthur and in effect stopping any further discussion.

Later, he lay beside Arthur and said, "I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know that I would have been able to stick it out at Magdalen and I might have opted to get out of the AC and moved to Waynflete.'

"You wouldn't have, you are too strong to give up something that you really want. You would have managed without me…"

Merlin didn't think so and had a flashback to Arthur spending a night in his room in the residence. "It was funny wasn't it, when you intended to leave around one and you didn't leave until after seven. Imagine if you had bumped into Claudio from the discipline committee, do you think he would have taken it upon himself to report us?"

"Doubt it, the place was empty so we weren't being disruptive, were we?" Arthur asked with a smile. "What exactly had we done?'

"Arthur, don't fool, in years to come when you are old and grey, I will wander into our room and you will look at me and say, 'Yes, young man can I help you?' "

"That's not fair, you made me old and grey yet you referred to yourself as a young man. Anyway, if that is likely to happen, I think we had better keep practising…"

-0-0-

Bruges was as beautiful as he had been led to expect. Arthur told Roland that they would make their own was back to Bruxelles by train and he could pick them up at the station. They visited churches and historical municipal buildings all of which seemed narrow and very tall. The courtyards were exceptional and Merlin was kept busy. He saw what Gawaine had meant when he said the houses had not so much gardens as decks above the canal.

They had lunch and a Stella Artois in a cafe on the banks of the canal. Arthur made a little video of Merlin extolling the virtues of the Belgian beer. The German tourists on the next table wanted to know if they would like a picture of themselves. Merlin agreed and sat with his arm around Arthur's waist holding up his beer as Arthur beer in hand had his arm around his shoulders. It was a perfect town to wander around but soon it was time to think of getting back to Bruxelles.

-0-0-

Too soon the Belgian trip was over and they were pulling into St. Pancras on the Eurostar.

Arthur's London home was as he remembered it but different as he was in Arthur's bedroom not sharing a guest room with Gawaine.

After the kissing and the lovemaking, Arthur said smiling into the darkness, "It's as wonderful as I thought it might be having you here in my bed."

All Merlin could manage was, "Mmm!"

"Lightweight!" said Arthur holding his closer.

-0-0-

Toby did visit for three days and Gawaine and Merlin had the fun of showing him their Liverpool. The day before their last day, they were invited by the Knells for supper and the twins were very impressed to have two Oxford students at the table.

"What about me?" Gawaine had asked and Kieran had said that he didn't count as he still lived at home. Toby had looked at Merlin and laughed. The twins' behaviour also reinforced how much he missed Luca.

Michael afterwards told his wife that he had high hopes that Gareth and Kieran would one day experience university life. Grace said, "The place will seem so empty!"

"Don't worry, once they're gone we can rent out their rooms to students. Noticing his wife's panic stricken face, "Kidding!" he said.

-0-0-

The following evening after supper with Hunith and Gaius, Merlin made sure that he had everything he needed to return to Magdalen to start his final term as a freshman. He glanced at Toby and smiled as he stuffed Teddy into his bag. Tomorrow, Toby and he would be taking the train to Oxford.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Merlin's time at Oxford will continue with Cometh The Hour : Trinity**


End file.
